


Broken Hearts

by DreamingGalaxies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Erebor, Eventual Romance, F/M, King Thorin, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Protective Dwalin, Protective Thorin, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stubborn Dwarves, The Shire, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 78,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingGalaxies/pseuds/DreamingGalaxies
Summary: Walking right into Middle Earth wasn’t something Andie had plan to do. One minute she was walking through a park, eyes fixed on her phone, and the next she was lost in a magical forest. Now she must find her way home or is that even possible? Join Andie in her journey to find answers as she encounters creatures of darkness, heroic rangers, wise wizards, enchanting elves and stubborn dwarves. The story is set to take place a few years before the Quest to Erebor. In her journey Andie finds much more then she intended, friendship, love, heartbreak, and a terrifying dragon.
Relationships: Bofur (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Dwalin (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Dwarf | Dwarves/Hobbit(s), Dwarf/Human Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. Im DreamingGalaxies. This is my first time writing a fanfic and I would love feedback. :) I just wanted to explain the pairings in the summary. When brainstorming this story I knew the direction I wanted to take it but as far as who she will end up with is still not decided. Just like when we meet a new person and learn about them as friends, I will be learning about Andie as we go on with the story. so I'm just gonna see where the story takes me. I didn't want to officially mark this with any official pairing as I myself don't know yet either. She might not even end up with one of the characters listed either. I hope this doesn't make you lose interest in my story. This doesn't mean that there wouldn't be interactions with certain characters. I just didn't want to get ahead of myself.
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.

"Ow!" Shouted Andie, her foot had collided into a tree root she didn't notice. She winces and grabs her foot gingerly as she feels a throbbing pain begin to grow at her toes.

Confusion fills her mind when she takes in her surroundings. Trees as far as the human eye can see. The sky hidden by nature's canopy. The pavement she was once walking on replaced by dirt and grass. Andie removes her headphones from her ears and turns around slowly in a circle as she marveled at the sight before her. She wasn't walking through the park anymore. Maybe she took a wrong turn. She clearly wasn't paying attention with a text message demanding it more than her surroundings at the time. Where was she? She most definitely was lost.

Andie looks around in each direction hoping to find someone passing by. A jogger, someone walking their dog, anyone really! A thought passes in her mind **_'maybe it wouldn't be such a great thing to find someone here alone...'_** A feeling of unease and anxiety fills her chest as she quickly unlocks her phone to access google maps.

**No signal.**

Staring at the screen intently she takes a few steps around holding her phone at different heights, hoping and praying to get even the weakness signal. Andie was never good with directions or any kind of travel. There were a few moments when she got lost in her own neighborhood mostly because she hardly went out due to overprotective parents. And when she did go out it was mostly by car and she was too distracted by a book to pay attention.

"Come on!" She says desperately. She takes a few more steps with her phone held high but the result don't change. **No signal.** She sighs in defeat and lets her arm fail by her side. Looking around once more Andie comes to the conclusion that the best next step was to backtrack...only she couldn't really tell which direction she had came from. Her shoulders slumped, the grip on her phone tighten, and the feeling of panic arose in her. Her breathing quicken a bit. Andie closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_**'I am fine. I am fine. Deep breathe.'**_ She slowly inhales through her nose followed by slowly releasing it through her mouth.

_**'I am fine. I can do this. The park eventually has a end. I just have to keep walking. Pick direction and walk.'** _

Andie wrapped her headphones around her phone and shoved it in her jean back pocket. She took one more look around before deciding to continue in the direction in front of her and push on forwards. She fought her anxiety and negative thoughts by repeatedly reminding herself that an anxiety attack at this moment would do no good to help her at all. Yes she was lost. Yes she was scared out of her mind. But, she was lost before. She had gotten home the last time. This should be no different. She just had to remain calm...

Andie walked...and walked...and walked. Was she going deeper? Surely she must be. 'Ugh' she thought 'I must have chosen the wrong way!'

She took out her phone and checked the time. 3 pm. 30 minutes had passed since she had decided to continue on walking this way. She still had some time before it would get dark. That thought comfort somewhat. But, she knew it would get dark soon and she didn't want to be lost here in the dark. No she did not like that thought at all... she never really liked the dark.

"30 minutes" she says to herself. "I should just keep walking. I'll reach the end of the park soon...hopefully."

_**'I mean its not like i just walked into Central Park.'**_ Andie thought to herself with a scoff. _**'I'm not in manhattan anyway.'**_ Taking in her surrounding Andie puts her phone away as she continues to walk she struggles to fight back her anxious thoughts. She didn't feel like she was in a park. With each step she took it only convinced her more and more that this was definitely not a park.

_**'Too many trees... the air is different... it's too quiet... why cant i hear any cars or people?'** _Andie continued to list everything that was unnerving her in her mind until the sound of a twig snapping far to near for comfort froze her in her tracks. Her heart dropped down into her stomach and a cold sensation washes over her body completely as her blood began to pump fast. Was she not alone anymore? Was it a animal? Would there even be a animal? A squirrel? Should she look? Should she run? What should she do?

_**'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my good. Don't panic. Don't freaking panic!'** _Andie thought quietly. Her body wouldn't move. She stood there stiff as board. She listened carefully for anything. A voice. Movement. She pleaded with herself to turn and look but, there was a mental battle taking place in her mind. _**'How many times have you screamed at the girl who stupidly walks towards a strange sound in horror films?! Andie don't be a idiot!'**_

Before she could finish arguing with herself she clearly heard rustling some short distance behind her and her flight response decided for her. She ran. She stumbled on roots and grabbed and pushed on trees to help herself maneuver through the sea of trees she was rushing pass. She ran until her legs burned. She ran until her chest was on fire. She ran and ran until she saw it, the edge of the "park." She jogged to the edge, ignoring the burning in her lungs. She wheezed and struggled to take in breaths. Before she reach the last few trees she paused and looked back. Her eyes scanned around and only when she felt certain that no one was after her did she pull off her backpack and lean her back on the trunk of the tree. She slowly sank down to the floor and tried to slow and steady her breathing. Sweat made the back of her shirt cling to her and she felt overheated. She unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off. A cool breeze passing by hits her skin gently, providing momentary relief. She quickly opens up her backpack and searching for an item she now realizes she desperately needs, her asthma pump. She brings the pump to her mouth and breathes in the medication. One puff then two. She steadies her breathing, closing her eyes while inhaling slowly through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

"Breathe. Just breathe." She repeats to herself.

The pain in her chest is the only evidence of her asthma attack left with the wheezing now gone. Andie sits on the floor with her eyes close. Still feeling paranoid she opens her eyes and looks once again into the sea of trees. Nothing... No one... was it really nothing? Was it really no one? She gives herself a few moments of rest before standing up and tying her hoodie around her waist.

_**'At least i made it to the end of the...'**_ Andie couldn't finish her thought when she turned to make her way to walk onto a sidewalk. Frozen in place with dread filling her every fiber. There was no sidewalk. There was no city. No cars. No people. There was nothing. Nothing she knew of. Nothing familiar.

All she saw as far as she could were hills covered in green. Panic finally winning and settling deep within her she yells "HELLO?!"

"ANYONE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! HELLO?!"

Silence is the only answer she receives. "HELLO?!" She yells as loudly as she can, stumbling while she turns every which way looking in between the trees and out into the hills. The feeling of unease returns and she feels a urgency to be far away from this "park" or forest...whatever it was. All she knew was it wasn't natural. It didn't belong... more correctly, she didn't belong. She felt as it this part of nature knew that fact as well and it wasn't shy to let her know it. But, that was silly. Nature doesn't do that... does it?

"I hit my head" Andie said. "Or I'm dreaming?" She tries to rationalize.

Her hands fly to her head and she checks herself for a bump or any pain. Nothing. She looks to her foot and remembers that she stubbed her toes. **_'Can I feel pain like that in dreams?'_** She ponders. Confused. Yes, Andie was sure nothing made sense. Nothing was familiar. She was lost. She confused.

Suddenly, as if something impatient was shooing her away, a gust of wind pushed through the trees. It did not feel kind. It did not feel welcoming. It felt bitter and annoyed. It felt as a warning. A final statement that demanded that she leave. Andie gasps and takes a few steps backwards out onto the plains. She stares into the trees and nervous says "hello?"

This time it wasn't silence that answers but the sound of trees and wood groaning. It wasn't a sound she wanted to hear. It scared her and she was ready to run again. That is until she heard a voice.

"Oh hush now! You can clearly see she means no harm!"

_**'A man?'**_ Andie thought.

Should she stay and ask for help? Should she run? Could he be trusted? So many questions ran through her mind. The man in question had made his way into view causing Andie to snap out of her thoughts and shout out at him.

"St..Stay where you are!" She stutters, holding her hands out towards him in a universal sign for stop.

The man stops about 10 paces from her and offers her a warm smile. He was elderly and had a kind face. He wore a blue robe, which is what Andie would have called it, that reached pass his knees with brown leggings. On his feet he wore yellow boots and on his head was a blue pointed hat to match his outfit. His hair was long and a graying brown. His beard held a bit more grey and reached just above his belly. He didn't seem to have any ill intent towards her but, one can never truly know. Andie stared at him and wondered 'What was he wearing? Was there some kind of convention going on nearby?'

"No need to be afraid. I mean you no harm." The man says with a smile growing a bit larger on his face. "I am Tom Bombadil and this here is my forest" he says with his arms stretch out wide.

"Forest?" Andie mutters confused. "Your forest?"

"Aye my lady. Welcome to the what some call The Old Forest." He says while taking in her appearance. His eyes moved from the top to bottom of her form. He noticed her peculiar clothing. From the black basic T-shirt to the dark blue jeans she wore. He saw what he would assume would be another shirt tied at her waist and stared a moment at the black shoes she wore. His eyes then lifted back to her face and he marveled at the oddity that sat on her nose and laid before her eyes. Spectacles, not in the fashion that he was familiar with. The frame was slightly thick, black and in the shape of rectangles. On her head was black baseball hat that hid her hair. His smile lingered and there seemed to be a twinkle in his eye. Yes, it would seem that Andie was oddity instead of him.

"The Old Forest... this isn't a park" Andie said, trying to make sense of her situation. "I cant be near anywhere i know then..."

The old man tilts his head slightly to the side and his smile softens. "You are lost." It wasn't a question.

Andie wasn't sure what to tell him. She didn't know how to answer. She was a adult but, felt as a child in this very moment. She remembered her mother telling her never to talk to strangers. She remembered her father telling her that if she was ever alone to never confirm this with strangers. But, that was when she was a child and helpless. She is a adult now and lost. She was in a forest to be exact. There was no forest near where she lived. She lived in a city and where we was walking there was no forest. It was a park. What was happening?!

"I'm not lost" Andie said with all the courage she could muster. "I'm just enjoying the scenery"

"Not many walk these parts Miss..." He pauses for her to offer her name. Andie hesitates and fidgets with her hands. Was it ok if tell him her name? She decides to give him the shorten version of her name.

"Ann...my name is Ann"

"Miss Ann" He says smiling. "Beautiful name. As I was telling you before, we don't get many visitors. And the forest isn't so welcoming to two legged creatures. It dwells on the past and has become bitter."

"Who's we?" Andie begins but, then asks "wait...two legged creatures? What?"

"Ah! Where are my manners?! Yes myself and my wife. I saw you were being chased out by Old Man Willow. He's not great company and a real pain in the arse." Tom says.

Andie places a hand on her temple and says "My head hurts. None of this makes sense. A old man was chasing me?"

Tom barks out a laugh. "No Miss Ann. Old Man Willow is a Evil Tree Spirit in this forest. He's tried to make a mess of things for me in the past but, I showed him whats what." He said while puffing out his chest proudly. "So what are you doing out here alone? 'Tis not safe for a woman to be out on her own to begin with."

"I'm not alone." Andie says quickly. The silence around them was deafening. The words Evil Tree Spirit finally hit here and she shouts "Evil Tree Spirit?!"

Tom raises a eyebrow at her, ignoring her shock and says "you're not?" He looks around and informs her "I'm sorry to say so but, it would seem that you are alone Miss Ann."

Becoming aware of her fidgeting, Andie straighten up her posture and crossed her arms over her chest. She tries to think of a response but, her mind can only think of one thing to say...

"No I'm not"

It was childish but it was all she had. Tom Bombadil smile simply grew larger. "I suppose you're not then if you insist. You are not lost and not alone. Though if you were I would suggest you find a place to camp soon as there is no village near by. The nearest being Bree or Hobbiton. Bree being the closest of the two and a day and half journey at the least." He said stroking his beard pensively.

Andie looked at him suspiciously. Camp. She didn't know how to camp. She never camped in her life! She had no outdoorsy survival skills whatsoever! Camp! Ha! She couldn't even start a fire. What was she to do? She couldn't stay outside in the dark alone. She couldn't stay with this man either. She didn't know him. She didn't trust him. Didn't he say he had a wife. Could that mean that he wasn't bad? But, then again bad men still had wives. Being married doesn't make you a good decent person. She was faced with two choices and she couldn't choose. She was sure she wasn't safe outside. But with Tom it was a 50/50 chance of him being bad news. Whereas staying outside alone in the dark with no fire or weapon or anything really was definitely dangerous. Her head was pounding and she let out a deep sigh.

"I need help. I was separated from my friend. I am not lost or alone... just temporarily separated from my friend. Maybe i can find them at... Bree?" She says the last part not sure if she got the name of the village correct. She eyed him cautiously.

"I'm sorry that you were separated from your friend. While I don't wish see a young woman such as yourself traveling alone I also cannot travel with you. I have business to attend to. But i can give you this." Tom says while reaching into a sack he carried with him. He extended his hand out and offered her two apples. "'Tis not much but, 'tis all i can give at the moment and you seem to be in a rush."

Andie cautiously accepted the apples and looked at them in her hands. When her eyes meet his once again she thanked him. He was right. She was in a rush to get home and as much as the thought of company, even from a stranger, had comforted her, she wanted and needed to go home. She then asked how to get to Bree. Tom pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to her. She unrolled it to see a map.

"It will be dark soon. You will see stars. Should you lose your sense of direction there is a star that will help you keep your place. Alas i don't have ink o-" Andie interrupts him by holding a pen out to him. She had swiftly pull it out of her pocket. Tom stares at it interestingly.

"What is it?" He asks. Andie looks at him unbelievably.

"A pen... you write with it" she responds holding back the urge to be sarcastic. Who was this guy? Was he Larping? What he taking his character too seriously? She had heard of people who never broke character even when they were being treated in the ER. Confusing. Everything was just too confusing. And Stars? Maybe its just directions he's righting?

"Interesting" Tom says as he takes hold of the pen and begins to draw stars on the back of the map. "Like magic"

Andie looks at him and wonders if she should be even listening to anything this man is saying. He seemed a bit crazy. The way he was dressed, the way he talked, he didn't even know what a pen was! All of this would seem strange or crazy to anyone right?

"When the stars are out you will see many but, 'tis the one to follow. She has two sisters that shine brightly near her. Make sure she is facing ahead of you and follow her light. I don't recommend travel at night. But, she would set your path straight should you stray from it." Tom said while handing back the pen and map.

"You will be traveling through the Barrow-Downs, that is the name of these low hills." He said nodding towards the hills behind her and pointing them out on the map. "Bree is just Northeast from the hills."

"Simply walk straight ahead and look to the skies at night. You are far from Bree so the direction you take shouldn't matter much at the moment. You wont get far today, 'tis too late in the day. Just keep walking straight ahead" he finishes.

Tom pauses and smiles warmly at Andie. "You will be spending possibly 2 nights in the hills depending on your pace…you should be vigilant. There are creatures who roam the shadows."

The twinkle in his eye returns once more and he sends a grin her way. "Though I would not be too worried. Hidden strength often comes forth from the most unlikely places and hardships. Should you face any peril simply sing this song…perhaps you should write it down."

Andie looks at him confused? A song? How would a song help her in danger? And why he was looking at her so strangely. It didn't feel malicious. What did he mean about creatures? Did he mean animals? Why did it feel like he was talking in riddles? Did he know something she didn't? Should she trust him? Did she even have a choice? Tom simply waits patiently and gestures to the pen in her hand. She turn the map over to the back and placed it against a tree trunk to help her write.

"Uhh…ok?" Andie says confused. Was this guy sane? He has to be pulling her leg. A song? Really? She turn the map over to the back and placed it against a tree trunk to help her write. She would just write what he said and be on her way. It wasn't such a big request and he already made her feel nervous. She hoped he wasn't crazy. She hoped he was just some kind of cosplayer who was deep in character and took his acting way to serious. Yes, Andie hoped the latter was correct and Tom wasn't leading her astray.

"Ho! Tom Bombadil, Tom Bombadil!

By water, wood and hill, by the reed and willow,

By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!

Come, Tom Bombadil, for our need Is near us!" Tom sang.

She quickly writes the words on the map while thinking ** _"why am i writing this?"_** Andie thanks him again and watches him depart back into the forest. She stands there until his form vanishes behind the shadows of the trees. She turns to face the plains and sighs.

_**'This is just perfect'**_ she thinks to herself.

A gust of wind pulls her out of her thoughts once again. "Alright! Alright! I'm going!" She yells out to no one really...or maybe to Old Man Willow.


	2. Chapter Two

The sun was setting now. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of light orange. Andie stared up at the sky for a moment.

_**'When had the sky ever been so clear?'** _She thought.

It was almost as if it was her first time watching the sunset. She lost herself in the sky and took in a deep breathe. Her phone began ringing, alerting her that it was 7 pm. She pulls out her phone and turns off the alarm. She was supposed to have completed an assignment for her boss by 7 pm today. He was not going to be happy with her. She checks the percentage on her phone's battery life and it reads 50%. She takes out her solar power bank and plugs it into her phone.

_**'I am so glad I decided to buy you.'** _

_**'Nope. Still no one in sight.'**_ She thinks sadly as she looks around. She sits on the ground and looks to her phone again.

**No signal**.

_**'I cant even call for help.'**_ She sighs.

She is silent as she sits on the ground. There was a storm brewing in her heart and a battle being fought in her mind. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. She didn't want to cry but, her thoughts were many and they were racing.

_**'Where am I? What am I going to do? It's getting dark and I'm alone. I can't do this. Is this it for me? What am I going to do?… What am i going to do?!'** _

The repetitious thoughts were like a sharp blade on her heart. Each time she thought _**'I am alone. I can't do this. This is it'**_ was another sharp stab. Her chest tighten and she closed her eyes tight. Her surroundings long forgotten. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She couldn't breathe. The panic within causing her to sweat. Her hand grasps at her chest, trying to stay the pain. she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

She had been walking for 4 hours and there was no one in sight. Her legs ached. Converse Sneakers had always been a favorite choice of footwear for Andie but, they didn't help the pain her feet were feeling at the moment. She was sure to have blisters. She did take short breaks here and there but, it did little help. She wasn't used to walking like this and her body paid the price. The stress of the day may have proved to be too much for her. She felt vulnerable in both mind and body.

"Stop…i need to ground myself…"

Andie opens her eyes and slowly looks around her surroundings.

"Five things… five things i can see…." she continues to look around and begins to list them. "Clouds.. sun… my shoes.. a bird… the ground"

She takes in a slow deep breathe and forces it out slowly. "Four things I can touch."

Pushing back negative thoughts and trying her hardest to remain focus at her self given task she begins to list things once more.

"Grass" she says as she runs her hand just above the blades of grass. She focuses on the tickling sensation that slide down her palm.

"My Heart" she continues on. Her hand moves from the grass to rest on her chest. Her heartbeat thumped steadily against her chest and reverberated into her hand.

"My Hat." Andie removed her hat and enjoyed the slight breeze that brushed lightly against her face. She took her hair out of the ponytail she had it tied back in and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. "My Hair."

She was starting to feel a bit better. This coping technique was helping. "Three things I can hear…" she listened carefully.

"The wind… my voice…" right then her stomach decided it would be the perfect moment to make itself known. A loud rumbling erupted, forcing her to acknowledge her hunger. She would eat after she was done with this exercise. Focus Andie! Focus!

"My stomach." She said laughing slightly.

"Two things I can smell… my sweat." She said while scrunching her nose. She reaches into her backpack again and looks for the items Tom Bombadil had given her.

"The clean air." She says while holding up one of the apples. Her stomach rumbles once more. Her mouth waters as she rubbed the apple on her shirt. "One thing I can taste."

She bit into the apple with the most satisfying crunch. "This apple." She had finally calmed down. Her shoulders had straighten out and her face had dried a bit. She used her other hand to wipe the remainder of her face clean. Taking another bite, she solely focused on the apple. She needed this moment. A moment where her mind was blank and the only thoughts she had was of that apple. She thought about eating the second one. Tom did say that the journey to Bree would only be a day in a half away. She emptied out her bag and checked what snacks she had, if she had any. Andie always had snacks on her. It was because when she worked she would hardly take breaks. Having a snack ready and near by meant she could get back on task quick. Many of her co-workers made fun of her because of that. But, she didn't care. Andie was a goal-oriented person and she wasn't going to slack on her dreams.

She laid out her belongings. Small hairbrush, make up bag, notebook, pens, wallet, keys, a banana, 3 granola bars, asthma pump, pain pills, allergy medication and a large reusable water bottle. Then there was her phone and her solar powered power bank. She decided to eat her banana and save the apple for tomorrow. When she was done packing her things away, she then ate her banana and left the peel and the apple pit to the side. She sat up straight, determined to give herself a pep talk.

"Ok Andie. You're tired and worried. I know you're afraid but, you got this! You cried and that's fine. It was good. Now everything you was feeling is out." She said in her most strictest and determined voice.

"I am going to walk just a little longer. I will walk until I cant. Then I will look for Tom's star. One thing at time…I'll just take one thing at a time."

Pushing herself off of the ground Andie summons all the strength she has left. she puts on her backpack and fought the urge to look at her phone again.

_**'It needs to charge. I will need it at night.'** _

She winced as she took one step. She thought about walking barefoot but, wasn't sure if it would make things worse.

_**'Ignore it. You'll be fine'** _

She continued to walk straight as Tom told her. She wondered for a second if it was wise to put her faith in a stranger's words but, pushed that aside. She pushed on forwards all the while telling herself over and over "I got this."

* * *

The sun was gone and in it's place the moon shined brightly. Hues of orange, yellow and blue were replaced by shades of indigo. Brilliant glittering stars painted the sky and Andie was mesmerized. She stood in place with her head tilted upwards. Her arms rested by her sides and she was silent. Andie's eyes slowly moved over the beautifully painted masterpiece that was the night sky. The aches and pains her body felt were long forgotten. She lived in the city where there was pollution and thousands of lights. Never had she seen the night sky this clear, this vibrant. She was afraid that when night came she would be covered in darkness and wouldn't be able to even see hand in front of her face. But, she was wrong.

The moon was a sight to behold. It was gleaming proudly for all to see. It lit up her surroundings just enough so she wasn't completely blind. A cool breeze passes by and she shivers. Andie unties her hoodie from around her waist and puts it on. She pulls the hood over her head and decides it was time "set camp". Though she didn't have any camp equipment and it would only consist of her sitting on the ground and attempting to get some sleep.

She had walked for what felt about two hours. She checked her phone for the time. Moving to sit down on the ground Andie was reminded of her sore feet. She would have liked to walk a bit more but her feet were cramping and she couldn't bear another step. She sighs contently as she removes one sneaker and then the next.

_**'I could really use a hot bath right now'**_ she though wishfully as she took off her socks and inspected her feet. Wiggling her toes and rubbing the soles of her feet.

"Great. I have a blister." She said touching the swollen bump.

"Just what I needed." Andie checks her other foot and finds that theres no other.

"At least it's just one." She says gratefully.

Picking up her phone she looks at her battery life and is pleased to see it at 100%. She turns on the flashlight and holds her arm extended out before her. The light was dull. She pull up the settings and brought up the brightness. Now it illuminated her surroundings much more. She placed her phone face down on the ground so that it would act as a makeshift fire.

_**'I shouldn't leave it on all night…the battery will drain fast…'** _she then wonders, _**'would it attract animals? Or would i be safer leaving it on?'**_

Andie began to feel nervous again. She didn't dare stare too long out into the darkness, her eyes would trick her and she would see things. To say Andie did not like the darkness was an understatement. Her heart would race at night and she would be frozen in bed whenever she would wake from sleep and her lamp had gone out. She was still afraid of the dark but over the years she had learned to cope. She learn to find comfort in small things, like her phone's flashlight. She still felt uneasy and her heart was still beating faster than normal but, she forced herself to focus on other things. She busied herself by looking at Tom's map.

Her fingers traced over different locations until she found a clump of tree drawings that Tom had circled. She then noticed that Tom had been so kind to mark the way for her. Her fingers then moved across the line he had drawn for her. The line went through triangles and upwards to end at a dot. There was writing above the dot in a language she couldn't read. It was the same for the trees Tom circled. She had to assume the words written above the trees mean Old Forest and the words above the dot meant Bree. Her eyes then looked to the triangles.

_**'This has to be hills…what did Tom call them?'**_ She tries to recall the name but her memory fails her. She remembers what Tom had said about the night.

"Creatures roaming the shadows…what does that even mean.." she whispers to herself.

Her mind tries to make sense of the words and it does more harm than good. She begins to imagine wolves and coyotes. Then her mind imagines something darker and far more heinous, El Cuco. The monster her family would tell her about as a child to scare her into behaving. She remembered them saying how he lived in the dark and would take children who didn't listen. She was terrified of El Cuco and he was one of the main reasons why she was afraid of the dark.

"No! No! That's not real and I'm a adult. He doesn't exist! Stop it!" She scolds herself while hitting her head with her hand.

"Don't think of stupid things."

She turned the map over to look at the back. There she saw Tom's stars. She looked up to the sky and searched for ones that matched. After a few minutes of scrutiny and double checking Andie found it. The star was vibrant and out shined it's sisters as Tom had called them. Tom's star, which was what she has come to name it, was to her left.

"It will set my path straight.."

Her eyes then moved over her own handwriting. Tom's song. It was strange and she didn't understand why he would think it important for her to write down. What could singing a song possible do to help her? She read each word quietly in her head.

_**'If I face peril…who talks like that?'** _She thinks.

Andie pondered back to her previous thoughts, wolves and coyotes. It made her anxious. She rolled up the map and placed it inside her backpack. She grabbed her socks and shoes and gingerly put them on while being mindful of her blister. Andie then pulled out her water bottle and took 2 large gulps.

"I should save the rest. It might be hot in the morning.."

She placed the bottle back in her pack. Andie looked around and regretted it instantly. Her thoughts went back to Tom's words… "creatures roaming in the shadows." Her heart thumped faster and louder. Her chest tighten and her eyes narrowed. She was on edge and there was no doubt that the slightest sound would make her bolt. She put on her backpack and sighed in defeat. She wouldn't be sleeping tonight that was for sure.

"Creatures…" she whispers and she picked up her phone. What did that mean? What had Tom meant? Why couldn't he speak like a normal person?! Now her mind was imagining all sorts of things! She stared at the light emitted from her phone and thought about how it reminded her of the many horror games she had played. Then she thought of El Cuco again.

"Ugh! Please don't let this be like that" she said silently hugging her knees close to her body and leaning her chin on her knees.

**SHRIEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

A horrible sound filled the air and rang loudly in Andie's ears. She screamed in fear and jumped to her feet. Her body shook and she could hear her heart in her ears. She held out her phone with a shaking hand and moved it in every direction while she looked for the source. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She was utterly afraid.

_**'What the hell was that? Was that normal? Is it a animal?'**_ Her mind raced.

**Grrrrooowwwl**

This time the sound was low and rumbled. Whatever this was Andie knew it was not friendly.

_**'I have to run.'**_ She reasoned.

But she didn't dare. Not without knowing where whatever this thing was. Still she searched with a shaking hand. She looked left and then right. She turned behind her and then back to her front. Nothing. She saw nothing.

"Please go away. Please go away. Please go away." She pleaded with tears blinding her vision.

She blinked hard and tears fell. Where was it? Did it leave? Then she saw it. Two ghostly orbs of white. It was reflective like a Canine's eyes but, empty. It was like looking into a luminous void and it filled her entire being with dread. She gasped.

"What the F— is that?!"

The eyes were low to the ground. A animal? But what animal would make that sound? None that she was familiar with. She held her light on its form. It was too far for her to see it clearly but, she watched it nonetheless. It growled at her again. She just stood there, frozen. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief and horror as she watched as the ghostly orbs slowly rose up off the ground revealing a humanoid form. It was tall and skeletal. It seemed to be wearing tattered robes and was the darkest color of shadow. This creature stood hunched with legs slightly crouching. Even with it not standing to it's fullest height it was tall. It was malicious. It was horrible.

"HE'S REAL?!"

The creature growled louder at her. It attempted to lunge at her but, shrieked and recoiled away quickly. _**'The Light! It hates the light!'**_ she steadied her hand with the other and kept it locked on the monster.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled at it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The creature hisses at her in response. It swiftly slithers to the left of her and she moves her phone in it's direction barely being able to keep up with its speed. Another growl.

"LEAVE ME!"

Both of her hands were shaking now. **_'I can do this. I can do this.'_** It moves right, then left, then left again. It was fast. It was relentless. Her chest was on fire and she was wheezing. She was having a full blown panic attack. There was tightness in her chest and it was difficult to breathe. Her hands stayed up and held tightly onto her only weapon and source of hope, her light.

It was angry.

**Furious**

**Clawing, Screaming, Gnashing**

The monster's speed increased ever so slightly as time went on…or was it that Andie was losing strength. Her arms ached from holding them tensed and locked in a straight position for so long. That didn't matter. She refused to give up. This creature moved in every direction surrounding her leaving no room for escape. She couldn't run even if she had the opportunity. It was too quick. It would catch her. No. She had to remain steadfast. 'I can do this. I can do this.'

She turn quickly to her left and aimed the phone at the monster…

**THUD**

Her phone fell on the ground, it had slipped…it betrayed her.

"Shhhi—" she yelled and quickly bent down to recover it. She fumbled and cursed at her shaking fingers. It all happened too fast. With her phone now back in her trembling hands facing upwards to the sky and the light illuminating the space just around her person from the height of her chest she saw it clearly. This creature. This monster…it was most assuredly a monster. If she didn't know better, she would say it was El Cuco. But, she didn't know any better. To Andie that is precisely who and what this was… El Cuco. It was an arms length away from her now and it stood tall before her. To Andie it seemed just a hair's breath away. What was this thing?! A creature of the night. It looked like death. It was cold and dreadful. It loomed over her and those eyes would haunt her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who joined me on Andie's adventure. :) This chapter is slightly shorter then the first but, i couldn't resist that cliff hanger. I would love to know what you all think and i truly appreciate every review.
> 
> A big Shoutout to Shylowdeath! If you are looking for a excellent read involving Thorin/OC, I highly recommend Shylowdeath's story My Undecided Title.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try writing a few chapters in advance so I can better plan and anticipate the direction of the story and lessen the amount of edits i would need to make. I got so excited to post the next chapter I couldn't wait. :D
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	3. Chapter Three

It was cold. Andie felt cold through her entire being. Goosebumps laid on her arms underneath her sweaters' sleeves and she shivered. She clenched her jaw and tried her best to stay still. It was no use. It was too cold. She didn't notice the mist that had encased both her and this nightmare. Her body was tense and her feet frozen in place. She was shivering uncontrollably and her chest hurt from the cold. Her wheezing had gotten worse and breathing through her nose proved to be to difficult and not sufficient. She struggled to take in a deep breath through her mouth. Her airways were closing and there was no possible way for her to reach her pump. But, that wasn't on her mind. It was those eyes, those luminous icy eyes.

She breathe out a shallow breath and it left her mouth as a pale wisp of air visible before her and it. Was she hyperventilating? No. She was holding her breath. This thing was too close for comfort. Too close and she couldn't think.

**"Tu** **autem alienus refert qui salvet te."** The monster speaks while pointing a bony finger at her, gesturing harshly. It wore golden rings that rattled with the movement. It's voice horrible and hypnotic. Andie would agree, the creature's voice was horrible. But, hypnotic? No. It had the opposite effect. That voice, raspy and sinister, woke her from her paralyzed state and she released the breath she held in. She took a small step back, slowly and tentatively, and finally beheld the being before her.

A pale skeletal face watched her. Despite it being shrouded in tattered cloth Andie could see it was a skeleton. Mist and a dim eerie green light emits from it's form, and it's bones shake ever so slightly as if it's parts were not connected at all. It moved like a puppet obeying it's puppeteer. It reminded her of the Grim Reaper and somehow it was worse.

**"Non est qui effugiat eum!"** It bellowed.

What did it say? She couldn't understand. Was it smirking at her?! It was and it sicken her. She felt nauseous and lightheaded. Her blood ran cold and her mind clicked with one command, scream for help. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was silent. Her fear held her back. A gargled sound fills the air and the skeleton shakes mimicking laughter. Was it laughing? It was enjoying this?! Andie somehow found her courage, a small ounce of it, and confronted the monster. She stood her ground and looked straight at it. She couldn't run from it and had reasoned the only thing left to do was to face it head on. If it would get her it wouldn't be because she gave up. It wouldn't be because she allowed it.

"LEAVE ME!" She yelled, her voice now found.

"GO AWAY!"

It growled at her and tried to advance on her. It's arms moving and bony hands trying to claw its way to her light. It still couldn't touch her. Her light was a shield, like an invisible wall that would not break.

"HELP!" She scream as loud as her lungs would allow. Her chest burned and ache with the exertion.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

The monster hissed when another attempt to grab her failed. Andie was still shaking. She couldn't help it. It was cold and she was terrified. Despite her shivering and despite her fear Andie could feel something inside her burning. Was is strength? Or maybe just her courage igniting once more? Whatever the flame was it burned intensely in her and made her bold, just for a moment. She quickly and steadily turned her phone in the monster's direction enveloping it in the light. It shrieked and howled in pain as it recoiled back into the darkness and mist far behind it. It looked like she had burned it. Did she? Was she able to hurt it? She couldn't see it anymore. Where was it? Would it return? She hoped and prayed that it wouldn't. Then she heard a sound.

**WHOOOOSH!**

Andie turned behind her holding her phone in the direction the sound seem to come from. Her light shaking in her trembling hand. This time Andie didn't hesitate. Someone should hear her right? She couldn't possibly be alone wherever she was. 'Please hear me' she pleaded in her mind and she painfully forced all the air that she could through her tight and wheezing airway and shouted with all her might, "HELP ME!"

**HIIISSSSS**

Andie turn to her right and then left. She moved her light back and forth in both directions unsure of where the sound had originated from. The sounds echoed and it was difficult to discern where the monster was. She yelled again, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

**GROOOWWWLLLL**

It was low and rumbled in her ear. The monster was behind her and she had no time to react. It was too late. It grab her wrist angrily in a icy iron tight grip and to Andie's dismay it was now in control of the hand that held her phone and weapon, her light. It's hand was like ice and the prolong exposure to it's grasp was beginning to hurt. It didn't help that it forcefully pulled her arm to make her face it again. This time it was just a hair's breath away and there was nothing left for her to do…but scream.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Her scream was loud and high pitch. It was full of fear and it was her only hope left. If no one had heard that then she was doomed. She pull and pull with all her might but it's grip on her wrist did not falter. She tried to kick it but, it was quick and grabbed her leg. Stupid move Andie! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! This was it. She was done for. With her right wrist and left leg in it's iron grip the skeleton laughed with a horrible gargling sound. It then tighten it's grip while smirking at her and Andie winced in pain.

**"Non Potuit aliter"** it whispered in her ear.

Andie shuddered. She struggled to keep her balance and clenched her free hand in a tight fist. Should she try? Would it make a difference? Could she even hit it? The monster seemed to have read her thoughts and scoffed at her. Andie raised her fist and summoned the last of her remaining strength. The monster shrieked at her angrily. It's grip was tightening and her bones felt as if they would snap at any moment. It began to pull her away with it, leading her into mound of dirt. Was that a grave? A green light gleaming out from inside the grave. This was it wasn't it? No….It couldn't be…no…no….

"NO!" She screamed.

Before Andie could land a punch a orange light was pushed near her and the skeleton. Light covered them both and her enemy had finally released her. She fell to the ground and watched as the monster slowly recovered from the shock and pain of the unexpected attack. The light, a flame, was thrown onto it just as the skeletal monster looked to confront it's new challenger. It wailed. The sound was unbearable to Andie. Too loud and too terrible. She sat on the ground paralyzed and shocked. She watched it twist and turn while it continue to cry out in pain. It burned before her eyes into dust and she watched it suffered until it was gone. Her eyes never left it's form. Was it truly dead? She just stared at where it once was. What happened? Why was she questioning that? All that mattered was it was gone. She was alive.

_**'I'm alive.'** _

This thought reverberated in her mind. The words only barely making sense. In her peripherals she could see the unnatural green light slowly fade away from the grave. She didn't dare look. She didn't have a exact reason as to why did not wish to look. She only knew that she was still afraid. Andie's whole body was in pain. It was a pain that was overwhelming and her mind couldn't comprehend it. Not right now. Then a thought entered her mind, one that filled her with dread.

_**'What if there is another?'** _

**"Sunt tibi bene mea domina?"**

Andie's heart dropped deep into her stomach. That language was familiar. It sounded the same as what the monster had spoke to her. She tensed up only to resign. Her shoulders slumped and she held her face in her hands. Tears fell freely and she cried. She had no more strength. There was another and she wouldn't look at it. Seeing one was enough.

**"Mea Domina?"**

It spoke again with a deep voice. It was closer now. Andie didn't want to give up but, what was there left to do? It was still dark outside. She was alone. She screamed, she fought and to what end? It was stronger than her. She had her light but, it was quicker than her. What would change with this second one? She was alone…alone.

* * *

Her head was pounding and she could only take in short breaths. Crying was only making her ability to breathe worst and worst. There was no calming down for her. She was overtaken by her fear, pain, fatigue and her ailment. Her mind raced and filled with negativity as she waited for her fate. She couldn't hear the footsteps. She couldn't hear or make sense of anything beyond the storm that raged in her. She clenched both hands in tight fists with one still holding her phone. The orange flame that laid a few paces before her alongside the monster's ashes still burned. The light it provided allowed her to see the shadow of the being standing behind her. It moved, bending towards her and she watched the shadow's arm reach for her. She did not know where this strength or bravery came from and she did not think of it. It simply happened, her body responding, overriding her mind. It was automatic, a reflex. One she did not know she had or ever believed she was capable of. Adrenaline coursed through her entire being and when she felt the touch of a heavy hand on her shoulder she turn her body and swung with all her might.

**TWHACK!**

She had aimed for a face but, her opponent was too quick. A calloused firm hand swiftly grabbed her wrist just before her fist made contact and held it securely in the space between them. The touch was different than the monster she faced a few minutes before. Flesh met flesh not bone. Warm touch met cold skin. Unfortunately, this hand held her injured wrist and the confinement she felt under such a gesture had decided her next move.

**SLAP!**

The sound was loud in her ears. Her palm stung from the impact as it made contact with a face. She hit her target and quite hard too. She was met with a painful grunt and she felt the grip on her wrist tighten. The movement it took to throw a punch and follow it with a slap was strenuous.

Head pounding…Heart racing…lungs burning…chest aching..

Andie's eyes finally looked straight onto her captor. She couldn't clearly see with her eyes clouded with tears but, their eyes met and locked nonetheless. Fearful teary brown eyes stared into angry steel grey ones. There was silence for what seemed like forever to Andie but it was merely seconds. Then there was anger that manifested into shouting.

" **FEMINA! ME AUXILLIUM!"**

Silence again. Her gaze never left the one that intensely stared back. Her head continued to pound and she could hear her blood matching the beat. She was at her absolute limit. Adrenaline or not, her body was exhausted and the psychological shock proved to be too much. Her asthma did no favors either. Her body went limp and she fell into darkness' embrace as her eyes closed. She had passed out. Even in her unconscious state her breathing was far to short and labored. She was drenched in sweat and the sound of wheezing was clear for anyone to hear. She was done.

* * *

_**'Troublesome women!'**_ The stranger thought angrily. She laid on the ground before him with her wrist still in his grip. A sigh escapes him and he gently releases his hold. He crouches beside her and removes the strange bag she wore on her back. He turns her body to lay flat on the ground while ignoring the throbbing sting that pestered his cheek. His fingers move aside the hair that covered her face and he feels heat radiating from her cheeks. He noticed the sweat that caused few stubborn hairs to stick to her face and heard the wheezing that accompanied each labored breath.

'She's not well' he deduced.

He checked for wounds and found none. Only a bruise, in the form of a large skeletal handprint, on her right wrist. There was no doubt that there was another on her leg by the way the wight had held her but, he would not undress her to check. It was but a bruise and it would not kill her. The wheezing on the other hand troubled him. It was one of the many symptoms she displayed.

_**'She cannot breathe'** _

He placed two fingers on her neck and felt a racing pulse. Her skin was slightly cold most likely due to exposure to the wight. He observed her short breaths and moved his hand to rest on her forehead. She did not have a fever. Her cheeks were warm but, her forehead was not. It was strange. What was ailing her? He thought and thought, trying to make sense of her what afflicted her. She did not seem to be under any spell from the wight. That had puzzled him greatly. She did not seem affected by the wight at all other than the bruises, fatigue, and fear. Strange it was also the clothing she wore.

_**'Who is this woman? Does she travel alone? Or was she the only survivor of this attack?'** _

Questions and more questions filled his mind of her but, she had no time for his inquisition. He had to focus now on her illness. She needed treatment, healing. He was no healer but, he had to make due. He saw a light shining from her hand and picked up the small box like object. It was cold to the touch and seemed to be made of some kind of metal. 'Strange' he thought once again. He looked to the fire and then back to the strange lantern in his hand. He could not carry the fire and her at the same time. He could burn her accidentally. His fingers explored the lantern and moved over the point of origin of the light. He marveled as it did not burn him. Now was not the time to further inspect such magic he reminded himself. Looking at the strange bag once more he pulls on the straps onto his shoulders. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carefully carried her bridal style. He held the magic box in his hand, that peaked out from under her legs, pointed outwards in front of him. It was a tad strenuous on his wrist to do so but he could manage. He snuffed out the fire that still burned the Wight's remains and made way to his camp.

The light lit his path and he began to walk with purpose and haste. Her head rested on his shoulder and he could hear her strained breathing and wheezing. He needed to hurry, she may not have much time. He reached his campsite within a few minutes. He was not that far from where the wight had intended to take her. Moving near the campfire he placed her gently on the ground. She was still cold but, no longer shivering. He covered her with a blanket and quickly grabbed his sack after removing her bag. Pulling out a small pot he poured water from a pouch and placed it over the fire. He reached into the sack again, rummaging until he found a smaller pouch. He unwrapped it open and picked out small amounts of 2 herbs before adding them in to the pot above the fire. His eyes looked to the strange woman and he checked her pulse again.

_**'She's fading!'** _

This realization made him rush in his actions but, even so his hands were steady. He did not panic. He did not waver. He simply moved faster because time was not on her side. He stirred the liquid in the pot with a wooden spoon from his sack. Before he would give her this drink he would test it first to make sure the temperature wouldn't burn her. After pouring the liquid into a bowl he blew on it a few times before sipping and found it well enough to drink.

Crouching beside her once more he propped her head up with one arm and held the drink to her lips with his free hand. Slowly her poured small amounts into her mouth, pausing only to allow her to swallow. He made her drink every last drop. When he was done he laid her back down. Now all that was left to do was to wait. He had done all he could and only time would tell if it was enough. He wasn't sure why she was ill or what it was. All he could do was treat the symptoms. He gave her a tea of Peppermint and Athelas, it was all he could think of. A healer he was not but, he knew peppermint to help with clogged airways and Athelas had strong healing powers. It would have to be enough for her. It was all he had and they were a day's journey away from the nearest village. She would have to fight. It was on her now…so he waited patiently.

* * *

**_'Who is this strange woman'_ **he thought while rubbing the short dark beard on his face. His cheek had recovered from the slap she gifted him. He knew she had been afraid when she done so and his anger had subsided since then. A small laugh emitted from him as he couldn't remember the last time a woman had slapped him. In fact, he had never been slapped by a woman before. It was a reflex, a good one too. It caught him by surprised and that was no easy feat. He was a trained warrior. A descendent of the Great People of the West. A small smile remained on his lips as he thought of this. He then picked up the strange magic lantern and observed it more in depth. It was dark blue and thin, rectangular in shape. One side was was reflective.

_**'A dark mirror perhaps?'**_ he wondered.

He turned it over to look at the back where the light shined brightly. The light came from a tiny square near a rectangle that was the size of a button.

_**'Curious. How could this be?'**_ he thought.

His fingers could feel a slight bump on the edges of the "magic lantern" and he pressed lightly on it. He heard a faint 'click' and the "dark mirror" lit up. He could see the faint light shine on his hand and he turned it over again. This time the mirror wasn't dark anymore, a image replaced it.

"A painting?! How could a painting be this small and in a lantern no less?!" He exclaimed.

He saw a image of what resembled a fortress. It was near the shore an it looked worn and abandoned. It was a pale off white color with splotches of brown and rusty orange. It looked huge but, he could see that it was a shadow of what once was. It looked to be a relic of the past. Was this where she was from? He did not recognize the fortress. It wasn't the work Elves or Dwarves. He was sure of that. It looked similar to man's make but, he never seen the likes it of before. It sat on the shore and of all the settlements of men that he knew of, none were like this. The painting disappeared and his eyes were met with the dark mirror again. Where did the painting go?

_**'It vanished!'**_ He thought shocked.

White symbols flash across the mirror's surface followed by pink symbols that disappear just as quick. He pressed the on the bump again but no image appeared. The magic lantern's light had gone out as well. He couldn't make sense of it. Maybe the magic had ran it's course? He looked to the strange woman again. Who is she? Was she traveling alone? Why was she here in the Barrow-downs? Did she not know of perils that awaited here? He stared at her for a moment and observed her appearance once more.

Her strange otherworldly clothes were covered by the blanket he had draped over her. The peculiar black cloak…or was it a tunic? He was not sure. It had had a hood but was worn as a tunic and there was a odd clasp, that held it close, made of metal. He had inspected it earlier and it was nothing he had ever seen before. He then looked up to her face. She was pale-skinned and with dark brown hair that reached just pass her shoulders. It seemed to him that she was wearing powder and paint on her face and he came to an assumption that she was a Lady. But what would a lady of nobility be doing out in these parts in the late hours of the night? He also noticed the spectacles that sat upon her nose. It was rare to see a women wearing spectacles. In fact, he had never seen a women wear spectacles at all. He has seen an elderly scribe wear spectacles once during his travels but, his did not look as the ones she wore. The frames were not so thick or bold and the scribe's spectacles did not have this "over the ear" component either. This further solidified his assumption of this woman being of nobility.

He now observed her breathing once more. He had been checking on her for the past some 30 to 40 minutes. Her breathing was steady now he noted as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. The wheezing had gone as well. Her state was improving and he believed she would be well soon. He placed a hand on her forehead and checked for a fever. She still had none.

_**'Good'** _he thought.

She should be well enough for travel in the morning. He looked to her bag and without hesitation grabbed it. He would no doubt ask her all he wished to know in the morning but, for now he would learn as much as he could on his own. She was a lady and she was in distress but, he was no fool. Only a fool would trust a stranger wholeheartedly and he would be double a fool if he were to be convinced of innocence solely on gender. He knew too well the dangers of this world. And he would have answers. Rummaging through her belongings the warrior found more strange things. He carefully and cautiously inspected each object. She was in possession of a "magic lantern mirror painting" and he wasn't quite sure if that made her harmless. Who knows what other magic items she had. As this Man of the West continued to brood there was one thing his mind was verily sure of. It was just as her belongings and Magic Lantern, this woman was… **strange.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone for favorites and follows as well :) See you all in the next chapter :D
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Translations
> 
> Tu autem alienus refert qui salvet te: You're a strange one. Matters not, no one can save you
> 
> Non est qui effugiat eum!: There is no escape
> 
> Non potuit aliter: No one can save you
> 
> Sunt tibi bene mea domina?: Are you well my lady?
> 
> Mea Domina?: My Lady?
> 
> FEMINA! ME AUXILLIUM!: WOMAN! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	4. Chapter Four

There was movement near the campfire. The warrior hadn't slept much last night for there was much on his mind. He had gone through all of the strange woman's belongings and instead of answers he only found more questions. His conclusion so far was that she was not from these parts. She was not from any settlement or kingdom he knew of at least. He also found her ill prepared for any kind of journey. In her bag there was no appropriate provisions for travel.

There was what resembled a cap, of some sort, colored black. It had a small hole on the back and an extended half crescent shaped piece on the front. Another item he was able to recognize was a small brown brush, made from smooth polished material and simple in design. Though he could tell the purpose of the item it was apparent that this too was foreign in make. There was one solitary apple and 3 small rectangular objects wrapped in material that crinkled when handled. The objects each had a drawing of a fruit on it and strange writings. Runes perhaps? And what was it? Surely not food. Another odd painting?

He snorted lightly when he thought about the lone apple she carried. He looked to her sleeping form near the fire and thought to himself **_'Is this woman daft to not have appropriate food for such a journey? No weapon, no means to obtain food, no escort. She must be daft.'_**

He thought about the other items he found in her bag. There was a container that held the same purpose of his water skin. It was hard and clear. He had discovered the contents to be water upon inspection. Then he found a few circular bands. Each stretched unusually when pulled and he learned how durable they were when one snapped him in the face upon being stretched too far causing him to curse. He was glad she was not awake to witness that. He found another rectangular object that was shiny and had metal square plates covering its surface. The purpose of the object was one he could not figure out so he had simply moved on to the next item, keys. This was easily recognizable, though they were smaller and very much thinner then the ones he was familiar with.

He remembered this small square "pouch" that unfolded like a tome and had thin slits on the inside. Each slit held a "card" made not of parchment but hard material! They were engraved with inscriptions that shined like silver on one side and the on the back was a black strip across the top. There were 3 similar card by his count and one that was white and held a very small portrait of the woman sleeping near him. More inscription laid next to the portrait and it confused him as to why this woman carried so many "paintings" instead of proper provisions. The pouch then revealed another compartment at the top that held thin green parchment of yet another portrait! This time of a older man. The paintings started to frustrate him and he set the object aside. He had gotten no answers as of yet.

He thought of the most unusual items among her belongings. Not that some of her belongings were not unusual, they all were, but these were more so. Like the small cylinder containers, orange in color, with white parchment stuck on the surface and more strange inscriptions he could not read. Much to his frustration he was not able to open the cylinders no matter how hard he twisted but, he could see tiny "pebbles" inside.

He remembered accidentally spraying himself in the face while he examined a red irregular shaped object. It had sprayed him when he attempted to put the object back together after pulling it apart. There was a faint taste of medicine and he worried that he had inadvertently poisoned himself. But hours had passed since then so he was assured that it was harmless. He had made a mental note to handle said objects with more caution. After the spraying incident he was a bit more hesitant to continue to touch the other items but, he was no coward. He pressed on carefully and found unusual thin sticks with metal points. It seemed to be an object used for writing he deduced when he touched the point and his finger was marked with blue ink. She had a handful of these "sticks".

Next was a tome that confused him greatly. The binding was far superior to any tome in these lands. Inside he noticed inscriptions similar to the ones he saw previously written neatly in a language he could not read. It was not Westron and it was not Elvish, he was fluent in both tongues. It did not look similar to the foul language of Orcs or Black Speech. He couldn't speak those languages, neither did he wish to, but he had intercepted enough messages from these fell creatures to recognize it's likeness.

There were two other languages, that he knew of, that were a possibility but her appearance made him greatly doubt the likelihood that she could be kin to these people. One was Rohirric, the language of Rohan. But her clothing was not of Rohan's fashion, she was without an escort and her belongings were too foreign to have come from that kingdom. The other was Dwarvish. He knew them to be secretive so maybe she was kin to dwarves and these strange belongings are of dwarf make. She was short for a human but, taller than an average dwarf. He had never seen a female dwarf before. In fact, it was common belief that there were no dwarf women and that dwarves just sprout out from stone. Even so, her clothing did not look similar to that of dwarves and secretive or not, her belongings were just too peculiar. Her facial features did not look dwarvish either even though he couldn't compare her to a dwarf woman. Nonetheless she looked human and he doubted that dwarves would allow one of their women to travel alone like this.

He moved onto a rolled up parchment and found it to reveal a map when unscrolled. This map was in Westron and he saw two locations circled. One location was the Old Forest and the second was Bree. A line was drawn in between both locations. Did she come from the Old Forest? He didn't know people to live there. No that did not seem likely. Perhaps she came from Bree? No, there was none like her in Bree. She was too much of an oddity. Traveling to Bree then? He turned the map around to see drawings of stars and more strange writings. What was this?

Before he had the chance to look through the last of her belongings he heard the woman begin to stir. All that was left to check was a smaller bag a bit larger than his hand. It was nearly dawn now and the air was crisp. She was still asleep but, if she was stirring he knew she would wake soon. He quickly figured out the mechanism used to close the bag and pulled the metal piece to one side. Opening the bag he searched carefully and with haste for any weapon. He found none. With no time to examine each item inside he simply placed her belongings back inside her bag. From what he found she was harmless..so far.

The Warrior rose from the ground where he sat and crouched near the woman. He checked for a fever one last time and then her breathing. Her temperature was fine and her breathing regular. She looked well and showed no remnants of what ailed her before. He moved to the fire and poured water from his spare water skin into the pot and prepared the tea he gave her a few hours ago. Checking the perimeter around the camp he was sure she would be safe while he walked a short distance to relieve himself. He glanced at her sleeping before he left. He wouldn't be far from camp or gone too long…but he still wasn't sure how logical or intelligent this woman was. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything stupid in his absence.

* * *

"Ugghhh…" Andie groaned, while stretching her legs out with her eyes still shut. Why was her bed so uncomfortable? It was like sleeping on rocks! Her whole body ached badly and felt heavy like stone in water. She simply laid there awake with her eyes closed.

"Why does everything hurt?" She said to no one.

She took in a deep breath and felt the telltale pain of a bad asthma attack. _**'When did I have a asthma attack?'**_ She thought hard as she pulled up the covers closer to her.

_**'Why is it so cold? Did I leave the window open?'**_ She wondered.

She could feel her eyes slightly swollen but, not from sleep. She thought hard about what had happened before she went to bed. She couldn't remember at first. She had gone to work just like every other day but, had left work early for an appointment for her headaches. She remembered meeting this new doctor and their conversation regarding her intense headaches. He had recommended a herb that could be brewed into tea since other medication did not seem to be working. She decided to give it a try. While waiting for the doctor to give her the medication and instructions, she decided to do some research on the remedy. She didn't get to read much on the herb but, once she saw enough worthy evidence to say it was safe she didn't give it much thought.

She remembered going into Starbucks and ordering a croissant and a grande cup of hot water. She remembered the weird look she received from the barista and him asking her if what she wanted was hot water, making sure he had heard her correctly. Next, she recalled opening the small box the doctor had given her and saw tea bags! All she had to do was dunk one bag and allow it to seep. She had given it a few minutes, then drank the tea and made sure to eat her croissant while taking this medication. It had a strong bitter taste but she powered through it. Then she started on her way home. It was only a 30 minute walk from the train station to her home. She began to feel the annoying throb of her headache give way and was happy to finally have relief. **_'Drinking the tea wasn't so bad and hey it worked!'_** She thought happily to herself.

While walking the remainder of the way home she thought of the option to walk through the small park instead of taking on the crowded sidewalk. She lived in New York and she disliked walking in crowded places. It wasn't Manhattan but, the Bronx still got crowded here and there and the people were less than considerate most of the time. She decided to take the path in the park. It was quieter and much more spacious. She remembered texting her mom that she was on her way home and telling her about her doctor visit. Her mother had asked about the herb and she sent her the link to the website she had used to learn more about it. And then…

_**'I got lost'**_ she recalled. _**'I got lost and I was walking…I met Tom…and…'**_

**GASP!**

Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up straight. The quick and harsh inhale made her cough hard. Her chest and ribs hurt with each cough. When she finally caught her breath, Andie took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't home. She wasn't anywhere she recognized. Andie looked around, her head turning every which way fast. There were no buildings, no cars, no people! Only a campfire, her bag and…another bag?! It wasn't hers, she was sure of it. Andie didn't care about the bag. Her mind was focused on that creature.

"El Cuco! The monster. Whatever the hell that thing was…" she said scared out of her mind. "It wasn't a dream?!" She pushed up her right sleeve and was horrified to see a dark bruise in the shape of a large hand wrapping around her wrist.

"My asthma attack! It was because of that thing! And there was another…" she continued trying to make sense of her memory.

"No…was it?….the eyes were different."

Andie couldn't sit on the ground any longer. Then she noticed the blanket that was draped over her. _**'This isn't mine'** _She thought. She stood and left the blanket to lay in a bundle on the ground. Andie shivered from the cold morning air and remembered "El Cuco's" eyes.

"They were so cold and empty…lifeless…"

Then she remembered the second set of eyes she saw. "They were different. I could see them. They weren't empty. They were grey….and the voice…" The monster's voice was chilling and garbled. It sounded sinister. But Andie thought hard on the second voice. It was different.

"A man?" She said unsure. She stared into the campfire and remembered the orange flame that had rescued her from her doom. "He- he saved me?" Lost deep in thought Andie did not notice the approaching person or hear his steps behind her.

"Mea Domina", a gruff voice said.

Andie gasp and jumped at the sound. She turned in the direction of the voice and her wide eyes met the form of a tall man. In fact Andie had to look up in order to see his face. He stood before her, mindfully staying an arm's length away, with his hands held up in front of him.

"Pax" he said calmly while maintaining the distance. He waited for a response and didn't rush her.

It could have been because of stress or disbelief but Andie was dumbfounded and speechless. There was so much to process from the previous day and the present. Her mind didn't know where to start. She stared at the man before her and one thought popped up in her mind immediately.

_**'Damn he's tall!'**_ , Andie gawked.

She could see that he towered over her. If they had been standing side by side Andie would only reach just below the middle of his bicep. He was broad and solid. His clothes were dull and dark colored. He wore an outfit that looked similar to what she would image Robin Hood would wear. The man looked grim and it made her nervous. Why was he dressed this way? She continued to stare at him like a deer in headlights. His face was serious and inquisitive. He was observing her quietly. His grey eyes examined her.

"Mea Domina? Sunt tibi bene?" He said breaking the silence between them from where he stood. Andie realized that he was asking her something from the tone of his voice but, couldn't understand what he was saying. Her eyes focused on his and her face held a look of confusion.

"I-I don't understand."

The man's face now reflected her own, confusion. Could he not understand her either?

_**'Great. Just great.'**_ She thought sarcastically.

"Do you speak English?" She asked.

"Or Spanish?" She added hopefully.

The look of confusion didn't leave his face. It became clear to Andie that communication between them would be extremely frustrating, not to mention difficult. He took a small step towards her and moved his hands to rest flat on his chest as he began to speak once more.

"Mea Do—"

"No! Stay where you are!" Andie shouted with her hands held out towards him in a universal gesture for stop. A bit surprised by her raised voice the man stopped in place with his hands still on his chest. She could see him hesitate to speak as he seemed to think what to do next. Andie wasn't even sure what she should do either. She knew now that he had saved her and by the looks of it he had even taken care of her afterwards. But, he was a stranger to her and so much had happened that she still couldn't make any sense of. She felt overwhelmed and even though he was her hero a few moments ago that didn't change the fact that he was still a stranger.

"Te potest ad respirare?" He said while making gestures with his hands. He pointed at her and then placed a hand on his chest and breathed in and out exaggeratedly. The man then pointed back at her while asking once more.

"Te potest ad respirare?"

Andie stared back at him blankly. What was he asking? Her head tilted to the side as she watched him repeat the gesture once more followed by him speaking the same strange words. She silently tried to work out the meaning thinking of each gesture.

"Me?" she said unsurely while holding pointing to herself. Then she thought about the breathing gesture he made and how he had pointed at her again afterwards. "Me… Breathing… Me.." The man watched her repeated each gesture. He was patient and awaited her answer. A look of realization shown brightly on her face as she understood now what he was asking.

"OH! You want to know if I can breathe? My asthma attack… Did you help me with that too?"

The words were lost on him. It was apparent by the bewildered look she was met with, that they would have to communicate with gestures like a game of charades. The only thing was that Andie was never good at charades and she never felt comfortable with the whole acting things out aspect of the game either. She would just have to ignore the social embarrassment for now and try to communicate with this man.

"Te potest ad respirare?"

This time Andie responded in the affirmative with a nod of her head and said "Yes."

"Yes" he copied her nodding his head as well. His accent was heavy. His grey eyes moved from her face to look at the campfire. He pointed near it to a pot that was settled near by it and then to her.

"Remedium potum" he said and he pointed back to her.

Andie's brows furrowed close together. Seeing her silent question he slowly moved towards the campfire and picked up a bowl nearby and poured the liquid from the pot into it. The man then turned to face her, held the bowl near his lips with one hand and pointed to her with his other.

"Bibe" he says as he extends the bowl out to her.

She was still wary of him but, she took the bowl from his hand anyway. Andie stared at the liquid and thought about what to do. Could she trust him? He did save her. Why would he poison her or drug her after going through the trouble of rescuing her? No that didn't make sense. Was this bowl clean? What is this anyway? Andie never shared drinks, cups, or any utensils. Her reason was simple, germs. She didn't want to offend him by refusing. She was torn by this decision. Would he be offended? Would it upset him? It had happened in the past when Andie refused to share a drink. Seeing her hesitation the man spoke again.

"Bibe" He told her. He made the exaggerated gesture of breathing again. "Respirare."

Andie figured that the first word must have meant he wanted her to drink. He had said it when he gave her the bowl. The second word had to do something with breathing. Was he still not sure if she was well? She thought over the gestures again and she understood.

"Is this medicine?" She asked.

"Bibe."

Andie could tell it was a command. He wanted her to drink it and he was insisting on it very adamantly. She could see he wasn't going to take no for a answer. She didn't feel comfortable drinking it but, she reasoned in her head that he must have given it to her earlier to help with her breathing. Why else would he be so insistent on her drinking it? Andie looked at the bowl and then back up to the man. Sighing she held the bowl up to her lips and pretended to take a sip. She hoped that maybe he would back off if it had looked like she drank some of the mystery liquid. She gave him a small smile and held the bowl back in his direction. Andie couldn't tell if he knew she had pretended or if he was just a very insistent man but, all hopes of not having to drink that concoction were dashed when he gently held her hands on the bowl and pushed them her way. His face was serious and his steel grey eyes looked into hers.

"Bibe" he said firmly.

For a few seconds she stares into his eyes. She noticed nothing else. She had tensed up at his touch. He saw it in the way she flinched slightly when he held her hands. He saw her tension in the way she stared at him. The man then smiled at her. It was a small and soft smile. His expression had soften just a smidge. He didn't look as grim and yet that did little to ease Andie's nervousness. It was clear to see that Andie did not trust this man and he knew it. He released her hands and pointed to himself.

"Idhrenor"

The man tapped his chest with his hand and said again, "Idhrenor." He then pointed at her and waited expectedly. Andie was confused. What was he saying now? Andie pointed to herself and said "I—I-hee-nor?"

Idhrenor laughed lightly and shook his head no. He then pointed to himself and said again, "Idhrenor." When he saw her continued confusion he then gestured to all of himself and said it one more time. Andie's eyes followed the hand gestures and her eyes looked at all of him. They moved from his face down to his boots and then back up to his face. Thinking on the meaning it finally dawned on her.

"Idheenor! Your name is Idheenor!"

He smiled at Andie when she pointed at him and said his name for a third time. She was butchering his name, she couldn't say it the same as he did. Andie tried again.

"I—drener…I—heener…Iherner!" She struggled with the name.

Andie was so focused on his name that when she looked up from the bowl in her hands she was embarrassed to see Idhrenor smiling widely at her. He looked to have been holding back a laugh as he watched her stumble with his name. Andie could feel heat in her cheeks and she knew she was probably blushing. Andie gave the man a mock glare. Upon seeing the look she directed towards him, Idhrenor began to laugh.

"Sic, Idhrenor." He said as he bowed his head slightly with one hand over his heart. Idhrenor then gestured a hand out to her with a questioning look.

"Andie" She said without thinking.

_**'Damn it!'**_ She thought.

Andie was careful enough to give Tom the shorten version of her name but, this time she wasn't cautious enough. Did it even matter? He was telling her his name. He was helping her. Pushing aside all of her doubts and fears, Andie mimicked Idhrenor's gestures and tapped her chest with her hand.

"Andie."

"Andy" he said with a smile still on his face. His voice said her name clearly and correctly. His smile wasn't overly smug but, it was there. Andie huffed and nodded her head.

"Andie." She pointed at herself and then pointed at him,"Iheener."

He chuckled lightly and reached for the bowl in her hands. "Idhrenor" he said correcting her. He then took a gulp of the liquid, making sure she could see that he did drink from the contents in the bowl. Idhrenor placed the bowl back into her hands firmly and took two small steps closer to her. He towered a good foot, maybe even more, above her. She had to crane her head up to look at his face. Steel grey eyes stared into chocolate brown ones.

"Andie bibe" he said with his hands still covering hers.

His expression was warm and Andie understood what he meant. Andie sighed. He wanted her to drink it. He wasn't backing down. She acknowledged his gesture of goodwill as he was showing her why she could trust him. He had introduced himself and drank from the bowl before her to show that it was safe to drink from. The only problem right now was the idea of drinking from the same bowl. Germs was all she could think of.

_**'It's fine. Everything should be fine. Just drink it and get it over with'**_ she thinks to herself.

Idhrenor lets go of her hands as she pulls the bowl to her lips. Andie looked into the bowl as she drank, watching the liquid shrink away with each swallow. When she was done she showed him the empty bowl. Idhrenor nodded with a smile and took it. She watched him walk away from her in the direction of the sack on the ground. He was packing away his belongings. She stood awkwardly in place as she watched him roll up his blanket. Andie realized that she never thanked Idhrenor for saving her. It then dawned on her that he had actually saved her twice. Once from El Cuco and then the second time from her asthma attack. How could she thank him? What kind of hand gesture could show the words thank you? She knew how to say them in sign language but, she doubt he knew this language either.

Andie fidgeted with her fingers for a moment while she thought of ways to say thank you. How does one act out saying thank you? She couldn't think of anything other then one way. She wasn't very comfortable with it on the count of having just met Idhrenor but, it was all she had. Andie winced silently as she walked up to where he was crouched near his bag. There was a pain in her left leg where the monster had grabbed her. Nothing too serious, it felt like the reminisce of a charley horse. The blister in her foot didn't help either.

"I—…I—herner?" She said softly.

Idhrenor looked up at her silently. He waited for her to speak.

"Iheener" Andie said more confidently while pulling on his sleeve gently. Idhrenor stood when she gently tugged on his sleeve again. He looked down at her questioningly. She felt so small compared to him. Her heart beating loudly in her chest and she could feel the heat burning in her cheeks. She searched his face quickly. Only now did Andie notice his shoulder length dark brown hair. He had a beard that covered his jaw and chin with a mustache to match. It wasn't long and made him look rugged.

"Thank you Iheener," she said as she hugged him tightly. She didn't let go even as she felt him tense up slightly. He didn't hug her back, he just stood there. After a few seconds of awkward silence she then released him. She could hear him clearing his throat and she looked up at him.

"Iheener… thank you" she said again hoping he understood.

Idhrenor remained silent. Did he understand? Should she say it again? Idhrenor then composed himself and offered her a small bow of his head along with a smile. Andie smiled back at him brightly.

"Necesse est ut simul eroque socius itineris" he said seriously.

Idhrenor reached behind her and picked up her bag. He straighten up and handed it to her. The words went right over her head and she obediently grabbed her bag. She understood this to mean that he was getting ready to leave. Idhrenor moved swiftly around the campsite. With everything packed away and the fire snuffed out, Idhrenor looked to Andie to see if she was ready. Andie wore her backpack on her back and was looking around at her surroundings as she waited for him. She was still lost and after what happened last night she felt strongly attached to Idhrenor. She didn't want to leave his side, not anytime soon at least. Even with all her doubts she felt somewhat safe with him.

Idhrenor reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark rectangular object. Andie's eyes widen when she saw what he held out in front of her.

"My phone!" She exclaimed.

She gladly took the phone from his hands and checked to see if it had any damage or power. It was dead but, thankfully it wasn't broken. Idhrenor watched her carefully. His demeanor had shifted from friendly to cautious. Now it was his turn to scrutinize her trustworthiness. Feeling his intense gaze, Andie looked up from her phone to see him staring. Had she done something wrong?

"Thank you" She said with a smile as she put the phone away in her back pocket.

She saw his eyes follow her phone as it disappeared behind her. He looked tense and the grim expression he wore earlier had returned. Andie shuffled her feet and fidgeted with her hands. He was intimidating again. She was nervous as she was reminded that even though they seemed to have shared some sort of understanding a few moments ago, she still knew nothing of him.

Trying to shake off whatever was occurring between them, Andie called out to him unsurely.

"Iheener?"

His expression soften just a tad. Had he seen her uneasiness? Was there a misunderstanding? What happened? Idhrenor looked out to the direction right of where she was standing and pointed.

"Bree" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! It's been awhile. Sorry for not posting sooner. I ended up having to edit a bit from this chapter and then it was getting too long. How do you think I did with the dialogue? I struggled with it especially because it was between two characters who don't speak the same language. This may continue for a few chapters so we'll all share in Andie's frustration. Just keep in mind that Andie isn't magical as Idhrenor believes her to be and wouldn't be able to learn a new language so quickly. Lol. But, Andie's resourceful. :) Let me know what you think about Idhrenor. What do you think about Andie's and Idhrenor's interaction?
> 
> In regards to the language difference between the two of them, I wrote it this way because Westron isnt exactly English. I was trying out different ways of dialogue to show this. The language used for Westron was english translated into Latin from google translate. The translation isn't accurate. It is just a means to an end to show that they are not speaking the same language. Here in the author notes I will try to remember to include the translations for what Idhrenor and anyone else speaking Westron is saying while Andie doesn't understand. Don't worry she will learn Westron.
> 
> Mea Domina: My lady
> 
> Pax: Peace
> 
> Sunt tibi bene?: Are you well?
> 
> Te potest ad respirare?: Are you able to breathe/Can you breathe?
> 
> Remedium potum: Remedy drink/medicine drink
> 
> Bibe: Drink
> 
> Necesse est ut simul eroque socius itineris: We must be on our way/ It is essential that we be on our way.
> 
> Thank you to all who have favorited and followed this story! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback. It is greatly appreciated and helps me a lot. :) welcome to all new readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you for the follow and reviews!
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	5. Chapter Five

They had been walking for what seemed like hours to Andie. She wasn't quite sure how much time had pass since they left camp but, the pain in her legs and feet gave her a bias estimation. Reaching into her back pocket for her phone had grabbed the attention of Idhrenor. Andie noticed how intense his gaze was on her as she fiddle with her phone. It made her highly uncomfortable. Neither had spoken a word since the early morning, they simply walked in silence. There wasn't much they could say to each other and Idhrenor's body language told Andie that he didn't have time to play charades right now.

With her phone dead Andie pulled her book bag in front of her so that she could search for her power bank as she walked. She rummaged in her bag for a few seconds until she found it. All the while, she was unaware of Idhrenor's trepidation as his hand had slowly made way to rest on the hilt of his sword. Andie attached the solar power bank onto the top of her bag, making sure that it would be in direct sunlight to gain power. She then connected her phone and tucked it away in the book bag's side pocket. she desperately hoped it wouldn't be a long wait. She returned the book bag onto her back and couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Andie's eyes turned to Idhrenor and his expression was a grim one. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she slowed her pace. Had she done something wrong? Was he mad at her? She recalled him having the same expression when he had returned her phone. Should she ask him? How could she ask him? Andie observed him at bit more closely. She noticed he wasn't walking normally. His arms were not at his side and she could see his right hand holding a object that laid on the left side of his hip. She couldn't see clearly what he held and it unnerved her. Andie didn't understand how he could go from being somewhat friendly to this overly serious person in such a short time without being provoked…at least that's how she perceived the situation.

Nothing made sense at all. Andie had no answers as to how she ended up in the old forest. There was nothing to explain how her neighborhood seemed to have disappeared or even that horrible monster from last night. And now not even Idhrenor made sense to her as well. Andie's whole body ached and she walked silently with a limp. It was fortunate that the monster had grabbed the same leg that her foot had a blister on. She would have preferred to be lucky enough to not have a blister or any pain at all but, at least she was able to put her weight more on her right leg to alleviate some pain. She hated this overwhelming feeling of despair and Idhrenor's recent demeanor wasn't helping. Andie wasn't a talkative person in general, especially not with people she just met, but she couldn't take the silence much longer and she stopped walking.

"I—Iheener"

Idhrenor stopped walking and turned to face her. His expression was the same and his hand still remained on the object she could now see. It was a sword! There was no mistaking it. She no longer felt safe. Why would he have a sword? And why did he look ready to use it? He just saved her last night! He went out of his way to show he meant no harm and for what? To just end her moments later? Andie slowly moved to take a step away from Idhrenor.

**_'How did I not notice that sword?!'_** She thought. **_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_**

Idhrenor examined her closely and seemed to come to the realization that Andie was fearful of him. His hand dropped from where it held the hilt of his sword as he straighten himself up. His expression soften and he stood before her silently. Andie took another step back. She needed distance between them. She was too scared to run away and too scared to make any sudden movement. Slowly inching away was all she could muster and it wasn't like she could do anything else. She was still recovering from all that had happened already.

"Andie…" Idhrenor's voice was low.

He continued to observe her. His eyes looked to hers and moved to scan her face. Andie's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she watched his eyes move down to her feet. She froze.

"Andie.. te laedi", he asked concerned as stepped toward her with his hand reaching out.

"NO!" Andie yelled with her hand held out before her.

"NO IHERNER!" She shook her head no while she spoke.

Idhrenor blinked in surprise and did not advance any closer. Andie's eyebrows furrowed with worry and confusion. Here she was, terrified of him because of his behavior and now he had the gall to look surprise that she yelled at him! As if she was overreacting to the sight of a man with a sword. Andie's vision blurred with tears and she fought to hold them back. It was all too much and she was exhausted. She blinked and tears fell freely. Andie quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't like that he was seeing her cry. It made her feel vulnerable and weak…but, ultimately with all things considered..wasn't she?

"Andie…Mea Domina…"

"No… Iherner no." Andie sniffled and shook her head no again.

She wiped at her eyes once more and looked at him defiantly. She saw what looked to be confusion..no not just confusion, panic. Idhrenor's face held a expression akin to slight panic and bewilderment. He held his hands up in a gesture that she understood as surrender.

"Andie pax"

"Iherner" She sobbed as she pointed to him.

"Leave." She said as she pointed east to where he stood.

"Andi—"

"Iherner go away!" She shouted while repeating the pointed gesture vehemently.

Idhrenor looked to have understood clearly. He looked to her and then to the direction she pointed at. He noted the way her hand trembled as she held it pointing to where she wished for him to leave. Idhrenor eyes met Andie's once more and he shook his head no. His hand slowly moved to his sword and his fingers worked to untie it from his side. He heard her whimper slightly and understood how frighten she was of him.

"Pax Andie"

Idhrenor kneeled in front of her and placed his sword on the ground. He slowly pushed the sword far away from himself and looked up to meet her gaze. He placed his hand on his heart and bowed his head and said, "Mea Domina paenitet me."

Andie dropped her arm by her side. She studied Idhrenor cautiously. What was he doing now? She took note of him down on one knee. She remembered how he had placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head earlier this morning. He did this when he was trying to gain her trust. Andie looked to the sword and the distance between it and Idhrenor.

**_'Is he apologizing?'_ **she thought.

"Parce mihi Andie"

The words sounded sincere. **_'He is apologizing!'_ **she concluded. Andie continued to contemplate in her mind about his actions. _**'Was this all just a misunderstanding?** Had I done something to start this?'_ She thought hard on every little thing she did leading up to this moment. What had sparked this reaction from Idhrenor. **_'My…phone?'_ **Andie thought of both instances where Idhrenor's behavior towards her had changed.

**_'It's whenever I touch my phone…but, why would that make him act like this?'_** she wondered.

Idhrenor waited, still kneeling, for acceptance of his expression of regret. This was not the norm of how people said sorry, at least not where Andie was from. She reasoned that he was most likely from another country and these were his customs. It didn't explain his attire, weapon, or why he seems apprehensive of her phone. His apology seemed genuine. Many people had hurt Andie in the past and she rarely got an apology at all. If she ever did receive one, it was never as heartfelt or grand as Idhrenor's. He had gotten below her level and placed his weapon aside for her. She still felt reluctant to accept. She was also reluctant to send him away, despite just yelling at him to leave.

Could they fix this riff between them? Could there be a better understanding of intentions? Andie sighed. She pulled her bag off one shoulder and fished out her phone from the side pocket. Idhrenor tensed immediately and his eyes narrowed at the device. Andie notice the change in him.

**_'It is the phone.'_ **

"Andie" Idhrenor said gruffly.

Andie looked at her phone and then to him. She began to mimic his gesture of apology. Andie winced as she lowered herself to the ground and rested on her knees. She held her phone in front of her and slowly placed it on the ground. Looking straight at Idhrenor she carefully pushed her phone away from herself just as he did with his weapon. She placed her hand on her heart and slightly bow her head while not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry Iherner"

She hoped he understood the message she was trying to convey. She hoped it was clear that while she acknowledged and accepted his apology that she also wanted him to acknowledge that she was harmless and sorry for any misunderstanding. Andie found her answer in his smile. Idhrenor was smiling warmly at her. She heard him chuckle and she looked at him questioningly.

"Idhrenor" he said while patting his chest. "I-ger-ner"

"I-jeran-ner" Andie repeated. She could hear the difference and she had improved! She smiled widely at him. "Ijeraner!"

Idhrenor smile mirrored Andie. She was closer to saying it more correctly. He could tell it was her accent that got in the way. He corrected her once more. "I-ger-ner…. ger-ner."

Andie sniffled and wiped away any remaining tears from her face. "Idhrenor" she said clearly.

Idhrenor stood and Andie followed suit. He made his way to her and she noticed he had left his sword on the ground, he didn't even glance at it. Idhrenor grabbed her arm gently and she pull away slightly at first. His grip tighten just a smidge and he rolled up her sleeve. There on her right wrists was a huge dark purple bruise. It wrapped around her wrist about 5 inches wide. Idhrenor lightly touched the surface of her wrist and Andie hissed in pain.

"Te laedi Andie"

She looked up to him questioningly. "Te leedi?" She tried to repeat.

"Laedi" he corrected.

Idhrenor pointed at her feet and then at the bruise on her wrist and said, "Te laedi."

It didn't click at first but after a few seconds she guessed he was saying that she was hurt and he suspected her to have more bruises on her leg. Andie looked at her left foot and hovered it over the ground so she could show him that she was fine. She wiggled her foot around slowly and then smiled at him.

"I'm ok" she said while nodding yes.

"Sedens placere" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed on the ground with the other. Idhrenor then sat on the ground and pat the spot directly in front of him. Andie regarded him for a moment. She knew what he wanted but, she didn't like the idea of being in these Hills much longer. She wanted to go home already. Focused on her destination, Andie shook her head no and said "Bree."

"Non" Idhrenor said firmly. He pointed at the spot on the ground again and said persistently "Sedens"

It wasn't that Andie didn't appreciate his help or his concern for her well being. She was glad that whatever misunderstanding they had right now was partially resolved for the moment. She just wanted to be in a place she recognized at least, somewhere familiar. She needed to be home.

"No. Bree." Andie said obstinately.

Idhrenor and Andie stared at each other, both refusing to back down. Idhrenor pointed again for her to sit. Andie responded with crossing her arms and shaking her head no. They were at an impasse. Idhrenor sighed and began to look through his pack. He pulled out a small pouch and dug through it's contents. Andie watched him curiously from where she stood. He remained seated on the ground and he held his hand out to her.

"Andie"

He pointed at her wrist with his other hand. It was Andie's turn to sigh. He was stubborn but, at least he moved on from insisting that she sit. Maybe they would get moving after he looked at her wrist. She cautiously place her wrist in his hand and his fingers softly curled around it. She grimaced at the touch but, stayed quiet. She took noticed at how concentrated he looked. His eyes never left her wrist as he inspected it. His lips were pressed in a firm line and his eyebrows lowered. With his other hand he lightly gripped her forearm and the hand that held her wrist slipped down to hold her hand. Before she knew it she was on the ground on her knees. Idhrenor hadn't pulled forcefully to hurt her but, just enough to bring her to his level. A small gasp left her mouth and she gawked at him.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Idhrenor smirked in triumph. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her back gently until she landed on her bottom. Andie couldn't believe what had just happened. She was flabbergasted and she could hear him chuckling. She sat there staring at him in disbelief. It was unexpected and she had to give him props, he outsmarted her. Andie scowled at him to which Idhrenor responded with direct eye contact as he leaned in closer to her challengingly.

"Ostende mihi faciem crus"

He reached for her leg and Andie slapped his hand away. Knowing very well that Idhrenor wouldn't let her have her way, Andie rolled up the left pant leg of her jeans to reveal a matching bruise on her shin. She was glad that her legs were still pretty much shaven but, she still felt very self conscious. Idhrenor was focused on the bruise and he poked and prodded at it. Andie jumped at each touch, the bruise was painful. Idhrenor pulled out a white flowered plant and showed it to her.

"Athelas"

Andie reached to touch the plant briefly while repeating after him. Idhrenor took a portion of the plant and began to chew on it. What was he doing? Is he eating it? The answer to her questions horrified Andie as she watch disgusted as Idhrenor produced a paste from the chewed up plant and smeared it on her leg. She was frozen and her mind filled with panicked thoughts of germs. Idhrenor didn't notice her disgusted expression. Andie saw him tear off another piece of the plant and pop it into his mouth. He chewed and chewed but, before he could apply more to her bruise she jerked her leg away.

"Iherner no!" She said reverting back to the incorrect version of his name.

Idhrenor was startled, a baffled look on his face. He reached for her leg again and Andie attempted to grab his hand to stop him. Idhrenor quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Andie non."

He released her hand and dragged her leg near him. Andie knew it was useless to argue with him. She wrinkled her nose and tried not to squirm as he continued his task. It was off-putting to her. She fought the urge to reach in her bag for her water bottle to wash off the paste and saliva. To know that a stranger's saliva was on her bothered her greatly.

**_'Does he think this is a good way to treat a bruise?! Bruises heal on their own!'_ **

Idhrenor began to wrap up her leg with what looked to be a cloth bandage. Tying the bandage securely, Idhrenor unrolled her pant leg down to her ankle. Much to Andie's dismay he wasn't done. Idhrenor grabbed her right arm and Andie reluctantly obliged. He worked quickly repeating his treatment on her wrist. Once she was bandaged up, Andie moved her arm away from Idhrenor before he could adjust her sleeve. Sensing her discomfort with him Idhrenor slightly help up his hands in a show of surrender to indicate he was done. Andie eyed him for a moment and then nodded her head. Andie was mildly upset and needed a moment to calm. She was thankful that he understood this. He had moved a small distance away from her to allow her space. Andie didn't acknowledge him. Instead she focused on not picking at the bandage on her arm. There was no doubt Idhrenor would scold her.

She could feel the pain in her wrist and shin dull until she could barely feel any pain at all. Andie pressed on her wrist lightly and then a bit more firmly. To her surprise it was as if nothing was wrong with it in the first place. She turned and looked at Idhrenor with brows rising and lips parted to which he responded with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly communicated the words _**"See?"**_

She huffed at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Idhrenor shook his head at her willfulness. A lot had happened in a few hours. It was still morning but getting closer to noon. The sun was still high and the air had warmed up. All this walking was a bit much for Andie. She was happy that Idhrenor was allowing her to rest. She was sweaty from all the activity and she wasn't use to walking for long periods of time. Pulling down the zipper of her sweater and removing it earned her a choked and sputtering sound from her travel companion.

"Mea Domina!" He shouted in a disbelieving voice.

Idhrenor stumble to grab her garment and he held it over her to conceal her person. His face was turned away from her and his eyes looking elsewhere in avoidance. When she didn't cover herself Idhrenor hesitantly glanced at her all the while making sure that he held the garment high enough to block his view.

"Idhrenor?"

She tilted her head to side with her eyebrows squishing together, not sure what he was doing. Idhrenor pushed her sweater closer to her insistently and motioned for her to put it on. His posture was straight and he appeared visibly tense.

"Consurge induere vestibus placere. Et induere cultioribus vestimentis."

The words were spoken at an alarming rate. He was noticeably uncomfortable. Andie slipped her sweater back on but, chose to leave it open. It was hot and she needed to cool off. Upon seeing Andie's decent state, Idhrenor relaxed greatly. His shoulders slumped and he let out a huge breath while running a hand through his hair. Idhrenor scowled at her as he gestured to all of her and shook his head no. He grabbed either side of her sweater and tugged on it securely, solidifying the meaning that the sweater stays on. Andie shoved away his hands and returned his glare.

"What's wrong with you? It's hot. I cant take off my sweater?!" She shouted at him.

Her voice rose in frustration. Suddenly Andie became aware of an urgent feeling. One that she had hope wouldn't bother her until they had reached Bree. She had been ignoring the call of nature for awhile now. She was able to go in plain sight the previous day before night fell. It was awkward enough when was she was alone but, she had no choice. She was with Idhrenor now and how could she possibly go with him around. There was nothing to hide her unless she walked further down one of the hills. She had wondered if she could even trust him to give her privacy which is why she waited this long. She couldn't wait anymore. There was no avoiding it. If she didn't go now she would have to face the embarrassment of peeing on herself in front of him. Andie stood up straight quickly and pointed one finger at him.

"Stay here."

She turned to walk away only for Idhrenor to follow and grab her arm. The feeling was becoming more urgent with each second and she couldn't help but squirm about to keep it at bay. Fortunately for Andie the pee pee dance was universally understood causing Idhrenor to release her arm. His gaze shifted away from her and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He pointed a little ways down a hill and turned his back to give her privacy. Andie blinked at him, unsure if she could trust this display of chivalry. Her little dance was proving to be ineffective and Andie couldn't ponder on this any longer. She took off on the direction Idhrenor showed her and shamelessly relieved herself. Today was turning out to be a very long day. Without any tissues to use after the deed was done Andie grudgingly got dressed. She reached into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out hand sanitizer.

**_'At least my hands will be clean'_ **she thought.

Putting away her only means of cleanliness Andie thought of the "paste" on her wrist and leg. Idhrenor was no where in sight. She could clean off the gross paste and he wouldn't know. She lightly tugged at the bandage on her wrist and thought about how the pain had gone away. It did help her. Maybe he actually knew what he was doing.

"It doesn't change the fact that it's still disgusting" she argued with herself.

She was taking too long to return to him and she had a feeling he would search for her soon. Fighting the conflicting thoughts in her mind, Andie let out a long sigh. She decided to leave the paste on until night or until they reached Bree. Whichever was more likely to happen first she was not sure but, she hoped that it was Bree. Walking back in the direction she came from Andie was determined to move on. It was time for her to get home and the less breaks they took meant she could accomplish that goal faster. She may not know how she ended up here or even where she was but, she was going home. She was sure of it. Little did she know that this was only the beginning of a very long unexpected adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome back everyone! Its been awhile since the last chapter. There was a lot more written to happen in this chapter but it became too long so i had to break it up. Hopefully I can post the next chapters this week. There was a lot that had to be edited and changed because of my indecisiveness but, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think about Andie and Idhrenor so far. Any feedback or constructive criticism is always appreciated, it helps me get better at writing. Let me know you're predictions for the coming chapters.
> 
> A big thank you to all those who have given me feedback and advice! :) Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews!
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Andie.. Te laedi: Andie.. you're injured
> 
> Mea Domina: My Lady
> 
> Pax: Peace
> 
> Mea Domina paenitet me: My Lady I'm sorry
> 
> Parce mihi Andie: Forgive me Andie
> 
> Te laedi: You're injured
> 
> Sedens placere: Sit please
> 
> Sedens: Sit
> 
> Ostende mihi faciem crus: Let me see your leg
> 
> Andie non: Andie no
> 
> Consurge induere cultiorbus vestimentis: Please put on your clothes. Get dressed.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	6. Chapter Six

Andie sat in silence as she waited for Idhrenor to return. His absence made her nervous. She didn't like being alone in these hills. The thought of Idhrenor abandoning her, though fleeting, made her panic.

**_'No he wouldn't do that.'_ **She reassured herself shaking her head.

Shifting in her seat Andie looked around her as she fidgeted with a stick in her hand. The sun was setting and her discomfort was worsen with each breeze from the chilling air. She thought of the afternoon when Idhrenor made them take a break for lunch. He was very kind and thoughtful. It was new to her, to be treated in such a way. Not that everyone she knew or meet was ill-tempered, rude, or just in general bad. She just wasn't used to someone going out of their way to care for her as he did.

His actions moved her. She found herself feeling strangely attached to Idhrenor and at the same time she was suspicious. Andie wasn't fortunate enough to have many friends. And the friends she did have bullied and used her. Not to mention being the black sheep of her family, she never really fit in anywhere back home. She didn't belong, not with friends or family. She played her part well, of the obedient daughter, and no one knew of her pain.

Andie always wanted a friend. A companion that she could be herself with. Someone who wasn't just around to take from her or use her. She thought briefly on how her family seemed to ignore her whenever she talked. How they laughed at her opinions and made her feel inadequate. She thought of the "friends" who spread rumors of her when she refused to do as she was told. Or the time her coworkers laughed and ridiculed her when she landed a coveted promotion. She thought of the man who harassed her for two whole years until she was forced to agree to date him. How he belittled her and treated her as a trophy left to collect dust on a mantle. She was her own person was she not? She was strong and deserved better than such treatment. And yet these people didn't seem to agree with that notion. Each one of them leaving a mark on her heart. For these reasons Andie kept people at bay and only had acquaintances. It was hard for her to open up to another even though it was something she craved strongly.

Then she met Idhrenor. She noted that he was strange, stubborn and smug. Andie huffed when she recalled their little argument earlier and how he had won. She had to admit that he was also kind, generous, and considerate. She smiled thinking back at how he had declined the apple she offered him at lunch and insisted that she eat it. He also shared with her a portion of his meal that consisted of strips of dried meat. It reminded her of jerky, maybe that's exactly what it was, and she was thankful for it. He had checked on her bruises and asked about her breathing. He looked after her and it was a kindness she never experienced before.

Her family practiced tough love and tough it was. There was no room for any whining or complaining as they would call it and because of this Andie suffered her asthma, anxiety and severe headaches alone. This tough love had harden Andie. It didn't leave her bitter. Despite all she had been through Andie learned to be understanding, compassionate and big-hearted. She almost always put others before herself, even when it hurt her. She was so used to wearing her heart on her sleeve that she eventually learned the hard way that it needed to be hidden away. The lesson learnt was that she had to be aware of how much people took from her. Compassionate or not there was only so much she could give and her heart suffered each time she was taken advantage of. There was a stone wall around her heart that wouldn't entertain the thought of friendship or any relationship for the matter. But, here was Idhrenor chipping away the stone like a masterful stonemason.

So lost in her thoughts, a distraction she was glad for, Andie didn't hear Idhrenor returning to their campsite. She was seated on the floor near his pack hugging her knees close to her. Her chin rested on the top of her knees and she stared distantly on the ground.

**THUD**

Andie jumped at the sound and yelped. Wide eyes searched for the origin of the sound and found branches and twigs dumped in a small heap near her. Looking up at the figure slightly behind the pile she saw Idhrenor with an apologetic smile rubbing the back of his head.

"Paenitet" he apologized with a hand over his heart.

Andie's palm pressed against her heart and she let out a relieved laugh. "Idhrenor!" She breathed and she playfully threw a small stick at his feet. Idhrenor offered her a amused smile in return as he busied himself with setting up camp. He was swift in his movements and he appeared to be well practiced. Andie wondered about his lifestyle and how he was so accustomed to the outdoors. She felt guilty just sitting there while he did all the work. He had already done so much for her and she hadn't contributed anything so far. Digging through her belongings Andie pulled out a granola bar. She was determined to get him to accept this gift. She wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

Idhrenor sat by the fire he lit. The campfire popping when he added more wood. Andie moved to sit close to him and Idhrenor looked at her questioningly. She held out a granola bar to him and smiled. When he didn't take it she grabbed his hand and placed it firmly in his palm. He was familiar with this object, as he did snoop through her belongings, but wasn't sure what she expected him to do with it. Turning the object over in his hands and examining it Andie saw his confusion. He fumbled with it and glance her way for an answer.

"It's a granola bar" She explained. "Food"

Andie grabbed the granola bar from his hands and tore open the packaging. She looked up briefly at Idhrenor and could see his curiosity. His body leaned in towards her with his gaze focused on her hands. _'Has he never had a granola bar before?'_ she wondered. Andie slid the bar out of the plastic wrapper and showed it to him.

"Granola bar" she told him in the same way he had showed her the Athelas plant.

"Ganola ba" he tried to repeat.

Andie smiled at him and shook her head no. "Gra-no-la Ba-rrr" she sounded out for him. He repeated each syllable she spoke causing Andie's smile to widen. Nodding her head yes Andie broke off a small piece of the bar and held it up for him to see. "Food" she said and she popped the small piece in her mouth. She placed the granola bar in his hand again and pointed to him. Before he could say a word Andie firmly said "Idhrenor. Granola Bar." He hesitated shortly and then took a bite. It was apparent by the expression on his face that he did not expect the flavor he was met with. He knew the taste, it was strawberries and oats.

"Gratias tibi Andie" Idhrenor thanked her while handing back the rest of the bar.

"No" She shook her head. "Granola Bar. Idhrenor."

Andie covered his hand with both of her own and pushed his hand until it was a inch away from his chest. Her eyes never left his and she said it once more. "Granola Bar. Idhrenor." Andie released his hand when he nodded in understanding. She did it! She finally won one "battle" with Idhrenor. Andie beamed at him and sat back content she was able to somewhat properly thank him for his continued help. She wished she could do more but, she didn't think the small amount of cash in her wallet would suffice and she didn't have anything of much value to offer. His help was invaluable to her and she would try her best to thank him as much as she could for a long as she was with him.

Idhrenor ate the rest of the granola bar and watched Andie in his peripherals. She was watching the flames in the campfire dance about, the firelight casting shadows on her face. Night had fallen and soon it would be wise for both of them to sleep, though he would remain on guard. It was good that Bree was only half a day away, he was running low on food and other necessities that he would have to replenish. Idhrenor would have been in Bree by now were he alone but he had slowed his pace in consideration for Andie's state. He was aware that she was still limping even with her trying to hide it. He considered reapplying Athelas on her bruises again. Reaching into his pack Idhrenor withdrew bread and dried meat. He broke the bread in half and gave her half his dinner.

"Thank you" She said accepting the meal.

They had come a long way, especially Andie. Trust did not come easy to her and now here she was sharing food with a man she just met a day ago. It was strange how she felt so safe with him. Perhaps it was the heroics of him saving her from the monster? Or maybe it was how he cast aside his sword for her in apology. His actions spoke louder than any words they would ever share. Even though they couldn't communicate clearly Andie knew he was different. He had integrity and honor, two characteristics she didn't see very often. Andie stared at her food and wondered if there was a way she could ask Idhrenor if he knew how to get to her street or somewhere she was familiar with. Idhrenor notice she wasn't eating and called to her.

"Andie"

She looked up at him and said, "yes?"

He motioned for her to eat and Andie obeyed silently. He could see she was pensive and wouldn't bother her as long as she ate. Andie's face lit up and she took a large unladylike bite from the dried meat. Idhrenor's eyebrows rose and smiled amused at her sudden behavior. He wondered what she was up to. He continued to eat as he watched her from where he sat.

"Idhrenor" she said excitedly.

He hummed in response while he chewed on his food. He could see her drawing with one of the strange sticks from her bag on the parchment in the tome she carried. Curiously he tilted his body towards her for a better view. Andie drew her building and herself. Turning herself so he could better see the page, Andie pointed at the drawing of herself. It was a quick drawing, nothing special, and hopefully it would get the message across.

"Andie" She said as she pointed to the drawing of herself.

She then pointed to the building and said "Home."

She repeated this once more. Using her hands to form a triangular roof over her head as she said "Home" one last time and finished with pointing at the building. She paused for his reaction. Did he understand? Idhrenor thought carefully at the meaning as he finished his dinner, popping the last piece of bread in his mouth. He picked up a stick and drew a small house in the ground. Pointing at his drawing he said clearly "Home. Domum." He pointed to her drawing of home and confirmed his understanding with "Andie Home. Andie Domum."

"YES!" She exclaimed.

In her overjoyed state she almost hugged him but, luckily she restrained herself. Idhrenor's scowled at her and shush her quickly. Embarrassed at her outburst she covered her mouth and nodded. Idhrenor sighed and motioned for her to continue."Andie. Go. Home." She said pausing after each word to mime out each meaning. She pointed at herself for "Andie." Then moved her fingers in a walking gesture on top of her palm for the word "go". And finally holding her hands above her head in a triangle shaped roof for "home". Idhrenor nodded.

"Andie go home." He said in his deep accent. He understood! They were finally getting somewhere! Maybe communication would be easier than she thought.

"Andie" she said pointing to herself. "Home?" She finished with the shrugging of her shoulders. Idhrenor understood what she was saying with the sad expression on her face. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and nodded. He began to draw again. Andie wasn't sure what he was trying to draw. He had drawn a small cluster of homes before "Andie's home" and circled it. He then drew what she thought to be a person in between her home and the cluster. It was a person in a cloak with a pointy hat holding a really long stick she guessed. But, what did this have to do with her?

"Gandalf" he said when he was done. "Gandalf. Andie. Home."

"Gan..Gandalf?"

He nodded. "Bree" he said gesturing to the cluster of homes. "Gandalf" he pointed at the person with the pointy hat. "Andie go home" he ended with the point of the stick resting on the last drawn home. Her mouth opened into a silent "oh" and nodded in understanding. She would find her way in Bree. This was the only answer she had, Bree. She put her things away and finished the remainder of her meal. Unanswered questions echoed in her mind and it was becoming harder and harder for her not to pay them attention. Where was she? How did she get lost? It wasn't a new path she took in that park. She knew it well, so how did she get lost? Why was Idhrenor dressed the way he was? And Tom too? It was as if she was the one who was out of place but, that didn't make sense at all.

**_'My Phone!'_ **she remembered.

Making sure to be cautious with Idhrenor's apprehension with the device, Andie called to him. Shifting herself so that she sat side by side with him, she held the phone in between them. Idhrenor tensed noticeably. She placed a hand on his knee solely with the intention of reassuring it was harmless but, the gesture was mistaken. Idhrenor jumped up from where he sat effectively putting a considerate amount of distance between them.

"M-mea Domina!" He stammered. A faint blush crept across the cheeks.

Andie blinked. Once…Twice…Thrice. It became apparent to her that he didn't appreciate what she had done. She didn't mean anything by it. It was a fairly common gesture where she was from. One that usually conveyed the meaning "everything is going to be alright" or something similar to those lines. But, then she remembered he had different customs than her. She hadn't thought that he would misunderstand. It then dawned on Andie, considering his reaction to the sweater incident earlier, that she had once again crossed a line. She realized that she may have come off as too forward and that he must have thought she was trying to make a pass at him! Heat flooded her face and she knew without a doubt that she was intensely blushing. Andie stood and shook her head no. She placed her hand on her heart and shook her head no again.

"Idhrenor sorry." She apologized embarrassed.

"Phone" she said pointing at the device. "Idhrenor. Phone." She continue pointing between him and it.

"Andie. Idhrenor. No." She explained pointing to him and herself while shaking her head and wagging her finger no.

There was a short silence, both awkward and tense. Idhrenor studied her intensely and then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He gave her a direct look that clearly said **"Keep your hands to yourself"** as he walked to her. The blush on her face hadn't left and it somewhat relieved her to see that Idhrenor was in the same boat as her. At least she wasn't the only one mortified. He consciously left a small space between them and grunted at her. The phone made a small musical sound as it powered on and the screen lit up. Andie looked up at Idhrenor and saw him focusing on the screen.

"Phone Idhrenor."

She unlocked the phone and opened up the gallery for him to see. His hands slowly reached for the phone and she acquiesced to his silent request. Handing him the phone she quickly showed him how to scroll through the pictures. Idhrenor marveled at each photo. He would occasionally glance up at her to compare the women he saw in the photos to the one who stood before him. Then there was a sudden sound of people and traffic. Idhrenor nearly dropped the phone in shock if it weren't for Andie's hands catching his.

"Idhrenor. Home." She told him softly.

At the mention of her home his attention returned to the screen. He could see people dressed similarly to Andie walking on roads of stone and metal wagons that moved without horses. He could hear many unfamiliar sounds and then he saw what looked to be a celebration carrying on in an open plain. Andie pointed to the the scene playing and said "Park." It was the park she had walked in as a detour to get home. She hoped he recognized it but, by the astonished expression he had she knew he did not. Her eyes burned with tears and she could feel a thick lump form in her throat. She swallowed hard but, it wouldn't go away.

**_'Don't cry. Don't cry'_ **she scolded herself.

Sensing her grief Idhrenor awkwardly patted her shoulder. He returned the phone to her and Andie placed it away in her back pocket. He handed her his blanket and motion for her to lay near the fire. Wiping her eyes she tiredly obey. She winced as she walked. This did not escape Idhrenor's notice. She had been limping all day. Andie sat near the fire and removed her left sneaker. She couldn't take the pain anymore. The blister burned and throbbed. There was a great relief she felt when it was freed from it cage and it could be heard in her sigh. She turned her foot for a better view. It annoyed her greatly that Idhrenor wasted no time to kneel in front of her and handle her foot.

"No" Andie whined.

Idhrenor effectively shushed her with a wave of his hand and that was that. She huffed in defiance. The blister laid on the sole of her foot and it had grown in size. It was the size of a dime a day ago but, now it was the size of a quarter. He poked at it lightly causing her to recoil and hiss in pain. It may have been because Andie was too focused on her blister or maybe she was just too tired to pay attention to him but, she had failed to see him remove a small dagger from his boot. He swiftly turned to the fire and heated the point of the blade. Andie yawned and wondered what he was doing that was taking so long. After a few minutes she became inpatient and tilted herself to the side to see what he was up to. To her disbelief she could see him heating up a blade in the fire and her reaction was instant.

"Idhrenor what the hell are you doing!?" She yelled at him and she attempted to scramble away. The sight was shocking and terrifying and her mind simply went into panic mode. Though she had startled him with her shouting Idhrenor's composure recovered without a hitch and he firmly grabbed her ankle. Andie kicked and shouted repeatedly and Idhrenor was forced to hold the dagger by its hilt in his mouth. He was careful to avoid the blade. With both hands now able to restrain her, Idhrenor straddled Andie's figure with his front facing her feet. With one hand he grabbed her left foot using his arm to pin down her leg. He placed his body weight slightly on her to stop her from squirming and he ignored her pleads and shouts. He removed the now cooled blade from his mouth with his free hand and pressed it against her blister. He could feel Andie tense beneath him and proceeded with draining it. Andie whimpered.

There was a small sharp pain and then…nothing. Idhrenor released her legs and rose off of her. He fetched a small pot and the Athelas plant from his pack and proceeded to boil the plant in a small amount of water. Andie sat up straight and pulled her leg inward to inspect what he had done. There was a tiny slit on the side of her now flat and drained blister. It didn't burn or throb as badly either now that it was popped. It was still sensitive to touch but it was better than what it was before. Idhrenor slapped her hand away and shook his head no. He was crouched beside her now trying to examine her foot again while he waited for water to boil. Andie was highly upset with him. Sure she felt embarrassed that she had made a big deal out of a tiny puncture to pop her blister. And yeah it wasn't the first time she had to have someone pop a blister on her foot before. But in her defense they had used a small needle and he used a blade! And how was she suppose to know it wouldn't hurt much? He made such a big deal over her hand on his knee and now he had just manhandled her and didn't even acknowledge that. Nope. It was all just one big Nope. Now it was her turn to put him in his place.

"Idhrenor!" She pushed his shoulders back hard. He was baffled and quickly steadied himself. Andie wasn't done.

"Don't. Freaking. Manhandle. ME!" She gritted out, punching him in the shoulder hard with each word causing him to land on his behind.

Idhrenor's eyes widen and he froze momentarily speechless. Andie glared at him with hands firmly planted on either side of her hips. She knew this pose was less intimidating with her on her knees but she didn't back down. "We're even now!" She shouted. Idhrenor snapped out of his daze and hurry to hush her.

"Shhhh!" He shushed, holding a finger to his lips.

"Pax. Paenitet me Andie." He bowed his head in apology.

They're were messing up way too much and this constant apologizing was getting tiring. Andie dismissively waved her acceptance of his apology and muttered an "I'm sorry" as well. They had apologized to each other so often that both of them were now able to understand that the words **Sorry** and **Paenitet** to have the same meaning.

Idhrenor took the pot off the fire and allowed it to cool. Andie willed herself to trust in his skills and slid her foot in his direction. She was too tired stay mad at him. She was sure he got the message of her disapproval of being manhandled. She knew he didn't mean her harm. He was only trying to help her, it was something she kept forgetting every time he treated one of her ailments.

Idhrenor placed a small piece of bandage to soak in the pot once it cooled. It was the size of a small square, smaller than her palm. He placed the square on her blister and secured it in place with a bandage wrapped lightly around her foot. He held onto her foot gently and called to her.

"Andie"

"Hmm?"

"Somnum"

"Huh?"

"Andie somnum" he said while miming the action of sleep.

She wouldn't argue with that. She was exhausted. Andie nodded her head and laid on the ground. She felt Idhrenor put her sock back on her foot carefully and she murmured a thank you. The weight of a warm blanket covered her and snuggled right into it. She closed her eyes and sleep proved not to be her friend at the moment. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of the monster and wether or not It was safe to sleep. She told herself that she would be alright. Idhrenor was with her and that meant she was safe.

A few minutes pass by and Andie was still having trouble sleeping. She propped herself up with her elbows and looked at Idhrenor laying on the opposite side of the fire seemingly asleep. She thought about moving close to him. Not so close that it would be improper but close enough so she wouldn't feel like an open target.

"Andie somnum"

His voice was rough with sleep. He didn't look at her and his eyes were close. How did he know she was awake? She laid back and stared into the night sky. How was she suppose to sleep out here? She had never been camping before in her life. She raised her hand up to trace the stars and saw the bandage wrapped around her wrist. Touching it she realized that she had forgotten to clean off the paste like she intended to. Feeling too tired to get into another argument with Idhrenor, Andie decided to forgo any plans of cleaning her bruises until the next day. She survived a whole day with it on. What's a couple more hours right? Then Andie heard what she believed to be the most terrifying sound she would ever hear in the dark.

**GEKKERINGGG**

Andie sat up straight and looked around in the darkness fearfully. What the hell was that sound? Why was it so loud? And what the hell is it?! Andie could feel the tightness in her chest as memories of "El Cuco" flooded her mind. She was already sweating and her body felt overheated.

**_'Please don't be the monster. Please don't be the monster.'_** She repeatedly pleaded in her mind.

She didn't want to bother Idhrenor. She could deal with this. Surely it wasn't anything threatening since Idhrenor still laid "asleep" she reasoned. Suddenly there was a loud bark like scream that filled the air and Andie's fear got the best of her.

"Idhrenor" She whimpered.

In an instant Idhrenor was up, hand ready at the hilt of his sword, looking round for source of her distress. He saw nothing wrong except Andie sitting balled up in his blanket with teary eyes. Why was she crying? He was sure nothing had happened.

"Idhrenor" She sniffled and held out a hand for him.

She was too afraid to move. She pleaded for him again and Idhrenor walked to where she sat. She grabbed his hand and pulled so that he would sit beside her. She didn't care if it made him uncomfortable or that she barely knew him. She was terrified and she couldn't be alone. Before Idhrenor could ask what was wrong the bark-like scream filled the silence once more. Andie jumped onto Idhrenor to which he reflectively responded by steadying himself and holding her tightly. Andie buried her head into his chest and refused to let go of his shirt. Much to his surprise Andie's grip was like iron in this fearful state of hers and he couldn't free himself of her hold. He awkwardly patted her on the back unsure of what to do. Did she not know that it was just the call of a fox? There was nothing for her to fear. What was Idhrenor to do?

The only thing he could do was comfort her. It wasn't proper but she wouldn't release him. Idhrenor embraced her tightly and he could hear her sob into his chest. He could feel heat rise in his cheeks and a slight panic in his heart. Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Surely a fox's call didn't cause this. He didn't know that Andie had been pushing back her anxiety and overwhelming feelings since the encounter with the barrow-wight. She had bottled it all up, refusing to deal with any of it until she had gotten home. Home, the one place she desperately wished to be. The fox's scream was just the tip of the iceberg and the iceberg was massive at the moment.

Idhrenor let her cry. He rubbed circles on her back and held her close to him until her sobbing stopped. Slowly releasing her he found her asleep in his arms, her hair stuck onto her tear stained slightly red blotchy cheeks. He sighed and stared at her sleeping form annoyed. This woman was the most frustrating woman he had ever met! He tried to lay her on the ground to move her out of his arms but, she wouldn't release him much to his annoyance. This wasn't proper! Not at all. He would have to wait for sleep to fully take her before he could be free. Sighing for what seemed like the 100th time today, Idhrenor laid on the ground with Andie latched on tightly like a starved leech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter was a long one even with all that i had edited out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to give a brief insight to Andie's background to explain a bit of her character. I had to make a few tough calls on Idhrenor's character to be revealed later on in the story. I dont want to say much and risk spoiling anything for future chapters but, I was really happy to hear that some of you have grown attached to him. Thank you to everyone for the reviews! Any writing advice or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Paenitet: Sorry
> 
> Gratias tibi Andie: Thank you Andie
> 
> Domum: Home
> 
> Mea Domina!: My Lady!
> 
> Pax. Paenitet me Andie: Peace. I'm sorry Andie
> 
> Somnum: Sleep
> 
> Gekkering: its a sound that foxes make.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	7. Chapter Seven

He laid there on the ground awkwardly with Andie sound asleep on his chest as he defiantly fought sleep. It was a very eventful couple of days for Idhrenor and unfortunately he had only been able to get a few hours of rest. He had been separated from his fellow rangers the day he met Andie.

He and his comrades had come upon a group of bandits harassing a traveling merchant. It was their duty to protect the lands they wandered and Idhrenor was loyal to his calling. He is meticulous in everything he does and it is because of this that he now finds himself cuddling with a woman he just met. Such impropriety!

Idhrenor was not known to leave a job half done. The very thought of it would frustrate him deeply. He and his companions were successful in protecting the merchant and most of his wares. But, the remaining of the bandits, the only survivor, had escaped and made way with the Merchant's purse. His comrades, Berenor and Remlas, were both occupied with aiding the unfortunate man. He was caught underneath the wagon the bandits had tipped over in their attempt to make their escape. Despite their efforts it proved to be folly as only one of eight lived. This was not enough for Idhrenor. The thief, though far, was still in his sight and it was more than enough of a reason to lay chase. Had he not lost his bow during combat he would have simply taken aim and finished the thief swiftly. But, he did not have time to retrieve the weapon and took off after the bandit.

Time was not on his side and nightfall was soon upon him. Idhrenor was displeased having been forced to set camp. The Barrow-Downs were not forgiving to wanderers who dared venture into it's hills. The Bandit's tracks seem to lead further into the downs but, Idhrenor would not follow. He knew what haunted the graves that rested in this place and it would be wise to keep a safe distance. So he would rest for the night and continue on to Bree in the morning. He was headed to Bree with his companions before coming upon the merchant and he was sure that he would reunite with them there. Idhrenor would then hear a scream. He questioned who it belonged to. The speech he could not understand but, he could discern that it was a female voice full of desperation and fear.

This lead him on the path to save the woman who was clinging on him presently. Andie, the strange woman that both intrigued and frustrated Idhrenor, was incongruous. Idhrenor could not excuse their close proximity even though he and Andie were alone. What's wrong is wrong even if there is no one to witness what's being done… and nothing was being done. He wasn't stripping her of her honor. He was comforting her and that in itself wasn't wrong but, he couldn't understand how she seemed to be alright being this familiar with him.

' _ **Does she not care of her reputation? Is this how she is with anyone?'**_ He wondered.

This was not an embrace that two strangers would share and it was far too intimate for Idhrenor's liking. He didn't forget how she placed her hand on his knee either. Yes she did express that it was a misunderstanding but, it was still too forward for Idhrenor. Her mannerisms were unbecoming.

' _ **If she is a noblewoman, then she most certainly does not act like one.'**_ He snorted lightly as he remembered how she had punched him repeatedly on the arm.

Idhrenor needed to get some rest. He had managed to get back on the path north of the Barrow-Downs and set up camp far enough away for safety. He looked down to Andie for a moment and noticed a few blemishes spread out on her cheeks that he wasn't sure wether or not they were there before. Had he simply not noticed? He continued to observed her and took note of her facial features. Her face was oval shaped and she was fair skinned. Idhrenor reasoned that Andie no doubt hardly spent much time outdoors because of the light pink sunburn that shown on her nose and cheeks. She had long eyelashes and a dimple on her chin. Her dark brown hair appeared black in the darkness of the night. Looking at her jawline he could see a light dusting of fine hair extending from her sideburns and stoping mid jaw. It wasn't noticeable from far but close up it was visible to him. Idhrenor's brows furrowed together and his fingers lightly brushed against her jaw before any thoughts of propriety could stop him. The sight of the excess hair did not make her unseemly in his eyes. It was always there, he just had not noticed. Breaking out of thought Idhrenor decided to try to shift her to the ground. She rolled with a soft groan in protest but, moved nonetheless away from her source of warmth and security. Idhrenor released the breath he was holding in relief.

' _ **Finally!'**_

He draped the blanket over her sleeping form and returned to his spot near the campfire. Hopefully she wouldn't wake and require any assistance from him until dawn. Idhrenor yawned into his fist and laid on his back starring at the night sky. He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword and closed his eyes, finally allowing his body sleep. They would both continue to slumber without any disturbances from the world around them. Andie dreamed peacefully of home and Idhrenor of a memory constantly on his mind.

* * *

There was a faint tickling sensation moving down Andie's neck. It was bothersome and did not relent when she drowsily brushed a hand at the feeling. There it was again, it itched and moved up her neck and onto her jaw. What was it? Ugh it was so annoying! Turning onto her back, Andie groggily felt around her jaw and grabbed the source of the bothersome tickle. Thinking it must have been a loose hair moving because of the wind, Andie held said 'hair' into her line of sight. She glanced at it through sleep swollen eyes to confirm. To her dismay it wasn't a hair at all. It was a disgusting creature, a spider! All sleep left Andie in a split second and she froze in horror, starring at the insect. She could see its tiny eyes staring back and it ignited her panic.

Andie shook her hand violently and jumped to her feet as she let out an ear piercing scream.

" **AHHHHHHHH!"**

Idhrenor was on his feet as quick as lighting ready for battle. He stood with tensed shoulders in a firm stance. His wide eyes searched frantically for the offender.

"Andie!" He shouted gruffly. "Quid enim mali est?"

"No no no no no" Andie repeated over and over.

She shook her hand hard and then tugged and shook her sweater. Andie ignored Idhrenor completely. She was solely focused on one thing, making sure that damn spider was no longer on her person. She jumped and wiggled her whole body. In her mind there was a convincing thought that where there was one there was bond to be another. Idhrenor watched this bewildering display and he was lost for words. What's wrong with her? What was she doing? He stood up tall with his head tilted to the side and wondered if he should stop whatever she was doing. What Idhrenor did not know was that Andie had a strong phobia of bugs. There were some that she could tolerate, flies and ants for example. She could even admire butterflies from afar but, once one got too close for comfort it became her nemesis.

Annoyed at his rude awakening, Idhrenor made a judgement call to slowly approach Andie. Maybe his initial impression of her had been right and she was daft. Just as he got close enough to reach out to her, Andie hastily threw off her sweater and began inspecting her arms. Idhrenor instantly averted his eyes and shouted at her blatant inappropriate behavior. Before he could reach down to grab her garment his attention was forced back on Andie as she screamed again.

" **AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!"** She yelled at him.

She shook and shook her arm but, the bug wouldn't fall off. Andie shoved her forearm in Idhrenor's face and continue to yell at him, demanding he remove the insect off of her. Idhrenor blinked at the bug and the pieces began to fall into place in his mind. He looked at Andie and then back at the bug. This?! This is why she screamed as if she was being attacked by some crook? It could just be exhaustion but, his patience was wearing thin. Idhrenor pushed her arm away and crossed his arm across his chest. Andie did not appreciate his lack of help or the annoyed expression he directed her way. She hit his shoulder in impatience and irritation, resulting in him glaring at her.

"Idhrenor! Help!"

She shoved her arm in his face again, desperation in her eyes. Idhrenor rolled his eyes with his head tilting back as he groaned loudly. She was acting like a child! It was just a harmless beetle. He didn't know of the spider that had started this but, he still saw her reaction to be childish. He grabbed her arm firmly and plucked the beetle off. He noticed her arm was more hairy than what one would expect a woman's arm to look like. It wasn't like she was hairy than him, she wasn't. It was just a curious sight for him. He now focused his attention on the Andie's behavior, quickly overlooking her exposed arms. He then pulled her in close to show her the beetle. It was not his intent to scare her. He simply wanted to show her how harmless it was and that she was clearly overreacting. But that was not how she perceived it. Andie's reflex kicked in as soon as the bug came into view. She slapped his arm away being careful to avoid the insect in his hand as she jerked her arm free from his grasp.

**"NO!"** Andie shouted.

The force from Andie's slap caused the beetle to slip from Idhrenor's fingers. They both watched as it flew off just before hitting the ground. Jumping backwards to move away from it, Andie screamed loudly in horror. All this screaming was giving him a headache and the noise would no doubt attract unwanted attention. Idhrenor placed a hand over Andie's mouth and shushed her just as loudly.

"Mea Domina Andie! SHHHHHH!"

With the bug now gone and Idhrenor effectively muting her, Andie stood still looking directly into his eyes. His brows were lowered and his index finger still pressed against his lips. She could see how unamused he was. She didn't expect him to understand. Most people didn't. It was just one of those things people picked at. She wasn't going to apologize to him about her fear either. Not right now at least. She knew it was an irrational fear. She knew she was bigger than them. And yea they're probably more scared of her than she is of them. She's heard it all before and saw it clearly on Idhrenor's face. It annoyed her greatly.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I already know!" She said dismissively.

"You don't need to lecture me"

"Andie" Idhrenor said crossing his arms.

"Yes! Ok! I got it!"

"Shhh!" She shushed him before he could do so to her.

Idhrenor raise a brow and shook his head as she turned her back to him and walked to her bag. She could hear him sigh and had the mental image of him pinching his nose. They were both highly displeased with each other and neither made any move to reconcile. It was early and Idhrenor had a headache. Andie was still irritated from the bugs and both were running low on patience. It seemed it was already going to be a long day.

"Andie"

No answer. Andie ignored him.

"Andie"

' _ **Blah Blah Blah'**_ Andie mocked quietly in her head.

"Andie" Idhrenor said more firmly. His voice deeper than she has ever heard it.

' _ **Just say whatever you're gonna say. Not like I'm gonna understand.'**_ She thought to herself annoyed.

She could hear him muttering to himself behind her. She sighed. It wouldn't be a great idea to anger the one person who was helping her get home, no matter how mad she was with him. Just as she turned to face him Andie was shocked when suddenly her face was engulfed by her sweater.

"Hey!" She exclaimed at Idhrenor as she pulled the garment off her face.

He had thrown her sweater at her! Her face expressed a slack-jawed look of astonishment that quickly turned into a glare. He stood there tight-lipped with arms crossed and his gaze fixed away from her. Andie misinterpreted the hint of redness on his face as a sign of frustration or anger. But, Idhrenor was in fact blushing when he remembered her state of dress. The sweater she wore was baggy enough to conceal her figure. Idhrenor already considered her clothing inappropriate for a lady but, without the sweater it was scandalous. Her jeans were tight and without her sweater showed off her behind clearly. It wasn't like he had never seen a female dressed in trousers, many elf maidens wore such apparel when hunting or going off into battle. But, none dressed as she did and her outfit wasn't suitable for either activity.

When Idhrenor had noticed her state of dress he was speechless. She wore a black U-neck T-shirt that was somewhat form fitting. It was modest in Andie's opinion but, to Idhrenor it was not. The _'tunic'_ left little to the imagination, not that he was trying to imagine anything. He was able to clearly see her figure and after the cuddle session they had last night Idhrenor felt overwhelmed with her sense of impropriety.

Andie wasn't a thin woman and she wasn't fit either. Her weight was something she struggled with almost her whole life. It was one of the reasons why she didn't believe herself to be attractive. Years of bullying solidified that belief and she learned to hide her form under sweaters. What Idhrenor saw wasn't the same image Andie would see in herself. She was curvy and had a full hourglass figure. Her hips were wide and she was buxom. Idhrenor's frustration had gotten the best of him when she had ignored him and he expressed that through his actions. It was the only thing he was willing to do in order get her attention without having to fully look at her. He cleared his throat to signal that he was going to speak, his gaze still avoiding her.

"Andie" he said as he pointed to her.

"Posuit manere" He continued as the pointed to the spot she was already standing on.

"Idhrenor" He pointed to himself and then nodded to the left while pointing beyond the camp in the same direction. He began to walk away but, shortly stopped and pointed at her firmly. He still would not look at her fully.

"Andie maneat" he said strongly.

Andie watched him walk away. She squinted her eyes to follow him until she couldn't see him anymore. She understood what he wanted but, didn't appreciate his tone.

"Andie ma-et" she mocked under her breath while making a face in the direction he left.

"Et induere cultioribus vestimentis!" He shouted from a distance causing her to jump like a child caught red handed with their hand in the cookie jar.

' _ **Did he hear me? What did he say? Where was he going anyway?'**_

Then she felt her heart drop into her stomach.

' _ **Was he so mad at me that he left?! Did he abandoned me?!'**_

Panic filled her entire being. Her heart raced as her mind filled with 'what ifs'. She thought of going after him and picked up her bag. Unbeknownst to Andie, Idhrenor did not abandon her and was simply answering nature's call. As she rushed to put on her backpack she glance around the camp and noticed his pack was still there.

"He…left it?" She said confused, her eyebrows squishing together.

Walking over to where his pack laid Andie could see a area of flatten grass in the size of a person. She deduced that this is where he must have slept last night. Looking back to his pack she hoped that he didn't really leave her. She was almost sure that he would at least be back for his belongings. She put on her sweater and zippered it up once the cool morning air gave her the chills. After she folded his blanket she sat by his pack waiting for him. She starred at the flatten grass and thought hard.

' _ **When did I fall asleep? What happened last night'**_

She tried to remember exactly when and how she fell asleep. She remembered Idhrenor manhandling her and that they were both annoyed with each other. She remember him telling her to go to sleep more than once.

' _ **He told me to sleep and then i heard a sound…'**_

"Oh gosh! I cried!" Andie's eyes widen in embarrassment. She dropped her face into her palms and groaned loudly.

"He must think I'm such a big baby! And then the bugs today!" She exclaimed mortified.

Memories of her pathetic crying last night flooded her mind and the tell-tale heat of embarrassment crept across her checks. Andie lifted her head suddenly with wide eyes.

"Oh no! I fell asleep on him!"

At that moment is where Andie's eyes meet with Idhrenor. When had he returned? Her face was red and she tried to cover herself more by pulling her hood over her head. Idhrenor watched her quizzically, his head tilted to the side and one eyebrow cocked up. What was she up to now? Andie averted her eyes finding her shoes to be a preferred sight rather than having to look at him. She could hear him mumbling to himself and the shuffling of his boots as he moved around camp. The hissing sound of the campfire being put out told her that he was ready to go. Idhrenor lightly nudged her foot with his in a silent request for her attention.

"Hmm?" She hummed, still not giving him eye contact.

Idhrenor ran a hand through his hair pushing it back. It was too early for all this nonsense. He crouched down in front of where she sat and gently grabbed her chin. His fingers were warm and calloused. Her gaze immediately snapped to his face looking up over her glasses with big doe eyes. He surveyed her face and saw she was fine despite the redness it held. Why was she red? Had something happened when he was gone? Or was she still upset with him? Why was she trying to hide her face from him? This woman confused him to no end.

A breeze passed by causing her loose hair to shift. Idhrenor's hand moved swiftly to the side of her face. He tilted her head up and to the side. There was trail of hives starting at bottom of her neck leading up the side of her face. Was it the bug that caused this? Could this explain her reaction to the insect? His touch was to personal for her liking. She felt uncomfortable with this closeness. She had no doubt that she was probably redder than a tomato. No man had ever touched her this way before. She only dated one man in her lifetime and not even he held her face the way Idhrenor did.

' _ **What does he think he's doing?!'**_ she wondered.

He was now cupping her face with both hands tilting her head side to side ever so often. His eyes studied her and she began to feel very self conscious. Enough was enough! Did he not see how uncomfortable she was with this? Andie grabbed his hands and pushed them away.

"Stop Idhrenor"

He sensed her apprehensiveness and pointed to the side of his face and neck and then repeated the gesture at her. She squinted at him and shook her head no. She wasn't sure what he was trying to say but she didn't want him that close so she simply disagreed.

"Sunt tibi bene?"

The words sounded familiar to her but, she couldn't remember the meaning. Seeing her continued confusion, Idhrenor pointed to her pocket where he knew she kept her magic lantern. He was able to see his reflection in the dark surface before, so he felt he could better explain what he was doing by showing her. He pointed adamantly to her pocket. Andie pulled out her phone and gave it to him. He held the device near her face and pointed at the hives. She couldn't see her reflection very well in the dark screen from the angle he held it at but, could see 'bumps' where he was pointing.

' _ **Are those pimples?!'**_ she thought horrified as she snatched her phone away from Idhrenor.

There was so many! And some were huge! She pulled up the camera and inspected the 'pimples.' What she saw weren't pimples at all. To her relief it was just her allergies acting up. There was probably pollen on the ground where she slept or maybe it was the grass. Andie never really memorized the long list of allergies she had. She could name a few but, after she tested positive for almost every environmental allergy, she just decided to carry her medication everywhere and that would be enough. She didn't go out for long periods of times anyway.

"Sunt tibi bene?" Idhrenor asked concern.

Andie looked to him and smiled. Now understanding his actions and words, she nodded her head yes. Idhrenor's hand lightly touched the hives on her jaw and he watched intensely for any sign of pain or discomfort. Andie's smile fell and she could feel goosebumps all up her arms.

"Ummm…" She stammered, unsure of what to do.

He pulled away just as she spoke and she watched him pull out the pouch she now recognized as the medicine bag. Reminded of the last time he treated her skin, Andie quickly moved to grab his hands.

"Idhrenor!" She said while holding tightly onto his hands.

"No." She shook her head.

Idhrenor sighed. Why must she always fight him?! He knew how she felt about his more aggressive approach but, she doesn't really leave him any choice.

"Andie" he said in a warning tone.

He freed himself from her grasp and continued to retrieve what he needed from the pouch. Andie hastily took off her bag and dug out her allergy pills. She wasn't going to let him put spit and chewed up flowers on her face.

' _ **No no no'**_ she thought over and over again as she took one pill out of the container.

"Idhrenor look" she said confidently while holding up the pill for him to see.

Idhrenor paused in his task and glance at the tiny pebble held in between her fingers. His eyes shifted to her with a look of puzzlement. Why was she showing him a pebble? He decided to ignore her. They had to get moving and he needed to take care of her hives before they did so. Andie watch in horror as Idhrenor chewed up the white flowered plant. If he had witch hazel he would have boiled it and added it into the paste but, that would have to wait until they arrived at Bree. Athelas would have to do for now. It would cleanse her skin and numb any pain or discomfort from the hives in the meantime.

"Idhrenor wait" she pleaded with him. "Please no"

He continued to chew with a deadpan look on his face. He was done with her stubbornness and the arguments that followed. His hand reached out for her face but, he ended up grasping at air when Andie jerked away from him.

"No. Wait."

She showed him the pill again.

"Medicine" she explained placing the pill bottle in his hand.

Idhrenor briefly looked at the container and dismissively placed it on the ground, shaking his head.

"Hey! Listen!" She raised her voice.

Why wasn't he understanding? Surely he knew what a pill bottle looked was? She couldn't come up with any other way to explain that she would be fine so she decided just to take the pill in front of him. Maybe that would show him? Andie held the pill to her lips and was about to pop it into her mouth when her hand was slapped away before she could. She jumped at the sudden impact and watched flabbergasted as the pill flew from her hand and fell into the grass. Her jaw slacked and she blink owlishly at the general area where the pill landed.

' _ **Are you kidding me?!'**_ She thought furiously.

"Idhrenor!" She snapped at him.

"Non Andie!" He shot back, mouth full of Athelas.

Was this woman crazy?! What was she thinking eating a pebble?! Idhrenor gave her an incredulous look. Anger and disapproval gleamed in her eyes. She shoved him hard in retaliation. He wasn't prepared for such an assault and the crouching position he was in didn't allow him to ground himself much either. Idhrenor fell back onto his bottom for the second time because of Andie and this time he was not shocked. This time he was irked. He glared at her without blinking.

"You didn't have to hit me!" She defended while reaching for the pill bottle.

Idhrenor snatched the bottle and wagged his finger at her. A groan erupted from Andie accompanying the roll of her eyes.

"Give me" she said through gritted teeth. Her hand extended in expectation.

"Non" he declined.

"Give. Me." She reiterated, emphasizing each word.

"Non"

Andie skewered him with a look and he matched her unrelenting stare. She eyed him suspiciously. She wasn't stupid. She was expecting him to pounce at any second now, watching him like a cornered cat. Idhrenor slid the bottle away from them and slowly returned to his crouching stance. Andie was tempted to look where he placed her medication but, knew the distraction would be in his favor. It was a standoff and both were determined to win. Andie moved to get her legs under her so she could get to her feet faster to avoid him. His gaze never left her and she felt outmatched. The seconds ticked by and she felt her courage waver. He was going to win, they both knew this.

She narrowed her eyes as she studied his face for any hint of his next move, his grey eyes challenging her. Andie had to be clever to outsmart him but, how? With her mind racing and adrenaline pumping she did the only thing she could think of.

**GASP!**

Covering her mouth and pointing behind Idhrenor, Andie feigned a terrified look. Thankfully her acting skills were believable enough to fool him. Idhrenor rose to his feet and turned around with the agility of a seasoned warrior, ready to defend them both. Andie wasted no time snatching her bag from the ground and running in the opposite direction. She didn't have time to look for her medication on the ground. She would have to replace them later when she got home. It was more important to avoid the dreaded paste.

It did not matter the direction, she ran with all her might. Her flight response was on high alert and her heart beat loudly in her chest. She wouldn't even look back, too afraid to check to see if he was right on her heels. She pushed herself further to run with haste and her legs burned as they obeyed. Her chest was on fire and her endurance wouldn't last long but that didn't matter. She would run until her body could no more.

There left behind in amazement was a dumbstruck Idhrenor. His slightly ajar mouth turning into a wide and confident smirk. Much to his surprise she had tricked him and now it was a game of chase, the cat versus the mouse. He allowed her this small advantage and packed up his belongings making sure to stow away her strange container of _pebbles._ He was sure he would catch her no matter how far she ran. His stride was longer than hers and his endurance was superior as well. With his pack on his back Idhrenor spit out the paste onto a piece of bandage cloth. He placed it into his pocket and decided he had given her enough of a head start.

Andie couldn't hear any footsteps or indication of being followed. Did she dare look? Her legs slowed and she tried to steady her breathing. Turning to look behind her she saw Idhrenor a few feet away. He was like a lion hunting it's prey.

"Oh crap!"

Andie picked up the pace again, fighting through the sting of tired muscles. She knew the possibility of wining was nonexistent. He would catch her eventually and his stubbornness would make sure of it. No she had to just keep run—

**YELP!**

There was a firm hand on her arm followed by a sudden tug. She was now facing Idhrenor with her front pressed against his in a one armed bear hug. Her hands splayed out on his chest and she tried with her remaining strength to push free. Idhrenor retrieved the cloth with his free hand from his pocket and readied himself to apply the medicinal paste.

"No!" She shouted, shaking her head in a finally attempt to defy him. Even though she was caught she would not make this easy for him.

"No! No! No!"

Idhrenor grunted and grumbled as he fought to reach the side of her face. If he had thought her previous actions were childish then, what did he think of her behavior right now? If anyone were here to witness the shenanigans between the two, they would equate it to a mother trying to clean her strong-willed toddler.

"Andie! Movens subsisto!" Idhrenor said in aspiration.

Seeing she wouldn't stop squirming, Idhrenor choose to start at different location. It was one she left wide open, her neck. The cold slimy sensation that smeared into the side of her neck was enough to make Andie freeze momentarily. It took only seconds for her to realize what he had done. She screamed in disgust and pushed hard against his chest.

"EW! EW! EW!" She whined.

With her now distracted, Idhrenor sneakily smeared the remaining _ointment_ onto the hives on her face earning him more complaints. When he saw Andie attempting to wipe away at it with her sleeve he held her hands in between them.

"Non."

He would hold her hands the entire trek to Bree if he had to and she seemed to have gotten the message from the look in his eyes. She squeezed his hands tightly and her lips were pressed into a fine line. Her nose crinkled and eyes shut tight as she tried her absolute best not to think about the offending paste on her face and neck.

' _ **I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.'**_ She tried to convince herself mentally.

Idhrenor watched her half curious, half concerned. What was she doing now? He squeezed her hands back softly in reassurance, unsure of what to do. She was tense and her skin was crawling. All she could think of was germs and it was disgusting. She felt him let go and then an unexpected warmth wrap around her. Opening her eyes she was surprised find herself in Idhrenor's strong embrace. Looking up to him she saw Idhrenor sheepishly avoiding her gaze. This was his unspoken apology and to Andie it provided more than the words "I'm sorry." It was a gesture she rarely received when having an anxiety attack and it was enough to help ground her. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. The steady _**ba-bump**_ calmed her as she focused solely on it. His tight embrace made her feel safe and she relished in this new feeling, a feeling of security.

Her breath had finally steadied and she had calmed enough for Idhrenor to let go. He looked her over once and nodded his head. She had passed his inspection. Other than her partially breathing through her mouth from her sudden cardio she was fine. Idhrenor rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Bree" he informed her and pointed just left of her.

They hadn't gotten too far away from the path in their antics. They would arrive in Bree a little after the afternoon if no other distractions got in the way. Andie took in a deep breath. There was faint sound of a wheeze when she did so. She inched herself a few steps away from him. She didn't want him to her it, she was beyond fed up with his homemade remedies. Andie nodded to him and gestured for him to lead the way. She didn't want to walk side by side with him. Idhrenor paused when she didn't match his pace, looking at her quizzically.

"I'm still mad at you" She shooed him with her hands.

"Keep walking"

Idhrenor quirked an eyebrow at her. Her dismissive attitude made him chuckle and he obeyed her order when met with a glare. He would allow her this small victory. Andie's hands itched to wipe off the paste now that she was out of his sight. Would he notice? She silently dabbed at her check with her sleeves, her eyes darting over to Idhrenor ever so often. Then she repeated with her neck until she felt "clean" enough. It wouldn't be completely clean until she had a proper bath but it would have to do.

The wheezing persisted with every inhale and exhale. It was faint enough that only she could hear it but bothersome nonetheless. She waited until after Idhrenor glanced her way to get her asthma pump out of her back. The two little puffs grabbed his attention and she saw him scrutinizing her. Andie gave him mock glare and pushed the pump into her sweater pocket.

"Don't look at me!" She half shouted.

"Still mad"

"Pertinax Mulier" he mumbled under his breathe as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Blah Blah Blah" she mocked.

**SMACK**

Idhrenor scowled at her. She had smacked his arm to gain his attention. Glancing down at Andie he saw her eating one of the strange bars as she offered him one. She refused to meet his gaze, looking straight forward with a deadpan expression. It was already opened for him and she impatiently nudged him to take it. Together the ate silently as they walked.

Yes, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

They arrived at the West-gate of Bree. Andie was exhausted. She looked to Idhrenor and saw that he was perfectly fine and did not look tired at all. She huffed annoyed at his endurance. He had allowed her a quick break for relieving herself but, once she was done they were back on the road. It seemed Andie wasn't the only one eager to get to Bree. The road lead them to a tall metal gate dark in color.

' _ **What is this?'**_ she wonder.

' _ **Where am I? This isn't anywhere I know…'**_

Forgetting her grievance with him, Andie tugged on his sleeve. She was worried and anxious. Something was wrong and she didn't like not knowing exactly what that was. She felt out of place. It was a strange feeling, like she didn't belong. This was the notion she fought since meeting Tom Bombadil in the Old Forest. It was the thought she pushed to the back of her mind in order to stay positive about her little journey to get home. Now she was forced to face a fear she dismissed as a impossibility, that she was more than just lost.

Idhrenor was silent, waiting for Andie to speak. He could see her distress though knew not what caused it. He thought she would have been glad to have finally reached Bree. She hadn't let go of his sleeve and was almost clinging onto his arm.

"I—Idhrenor?"

"Bree" he explained, gesturing to the gate.

"This is Bree?!" She squeaked.

They shared a moment of silence and uncertainty. Idhrenor placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently in an attempt to comfort her. It was as if he could read her mind and Andie wondered if he knew how scared she was.

"Gandalf" he said confidently.

Idhrenor took off his cloak and draped it over her. He pulled the hood over her head after securing the clasp around her neck. It was too long for her and the hood covered her eyes. Idhrenor scrutinized her appearance briefly, it concealed her completely. She had to hike up the cloak a bit and hold it close in the front so that it covered her clothes but, it was better than strange apparel she wore. Her clothes would gain too much attention and Idhrenor thought it wise to keep her oddness hidden. With one last tug on the cloak, Idhrenor bent down just enough to look underneath the hood. He held onto her shoulders, looked straight into her eyes and squeezed gently.

"Gandalf Andie…" he affirmed.

"Gandalf" she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait. I wasn't feeling well and it came to my attention that I had a huge gap in the timeline I had planned. I also had some contradicting elements in the next few chapters that I had to correct. But, I think I got it now. This is a lengthy Chapter and I hope I didn't bore you. Im trying to write in a Third Person Omniscient POV and I hope I'm writing correctly. Any advice or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as it helps me learn and better my skills. :) I'm so glad we've finally reached Bree! Let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies
> 
> Quid enim mali est?: What's wrong?
> 
> Mea Domina: My lady
> 
> Posuit manere: Stay here
> 
> Andie maneat: Andie stay
> 
> Et induere cultioribus vestimentis!: Get dressed!
> 
> Sunt tibi bene?: Are you well?
> 
> Non: No
> 
> Movens Subsisto: Stop Moving
> 
> Pertinax Mulier: Stubborn Woman
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Who goes there?!" Shouted a voice from behind the gate.

"What business brings you to Bree?"

"We are heading to the Prancing Pony Inn for shelter and food." Idhrenor's deep voice answered.

There was an elderly man peering through a little window from the gate. His face was wrinkled and his hair greasy and grey. He surveyed the two travelers requesting admittance into Bree, taking in their appearance for a moment. One was shorter than the other and looked like a frighten child hiding from a thunderstorm underneath a blanket. The other he knew in passing. He knew him as one of the watchers who frequented Bree.

"Will you not open the gate?" Idhrenor spoke impatiently.

There was a slight annoyed look on his face. Andie noted his expression and looked to the old man for answers. But, instead she found a scrutinizing gaze moving from her to Idhrenor as this man was seemingly making a decision. It made her uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of such a judgmental stare. She looked to Idhrenor once more for any inkling of an explanation on the situation but, all she saw was a confident unwavering man. He stood tall with a grim expression on his face now, one that she recalled him having the day they met. She had been arguing and testing the patience of her hero for two days and it now dawn on her just how truly intimidating Idhrenor really is.

From his peripherals he could see Andie tugging at her borrowed cloak in an attempt to hide herself from the gatekeeper. He was accustomed to looks of distrust and suspicion from the people of Bree. Even though he and his fellow rangers protected the peace in these lands, they were still seen as distrustful and dangerous. He cleared his throat to gain her attention and upon catching her eyes he gave her a small smile. Andie would just have to get use to such judgmental looks as long as she stayed with him but, for now he offered her a small gesture of reassurance.

"And who travels with you _'Watcher'_?" The old man asked stubbornly.

It irked him to see the old man's eyes fixed solely on Andie. He understood how strange she appeared all wrapped up in a cloak and anyone would rightly question it. But, the man's intense stare was beyond uncalled for. Many times did travelers looking far worse and suspicious than Andie entered through the gates of Bree and none received such welcome. Idhrenor stood before Andie protectively with one hand gesturing for her to stay behind him.

"Travel companion" he replied curtly.

Glancing back to her, he was met with questioning brown doe-eyes. He could see her nervousness plain across her face and in the way she fidgeted with her hands. If only he knew that the root of her anxiety was more than her inability to understand his language. That it was also intertwined with confusion on where she was and the fear that she was more than simply lost. He nodded his head at her with eyebrows lowered and his lips in a tight line. She nodded back in reply, displaying her understanding.

"Travel companion eh?" The old man repeated, stroking his beard. "Very well."

The window closed with a clack. Idhrenor walked passed the open gate into Bree without a second glance to Andie, so sure that she would follow after him. But, there she remained, her feet heavy like lead in water. She looked beyond the gate from where she stood and then turned to look at the wilderness behind her, weighing her options. Should she continue on with him or return to the hills alone? She know very well the dangers of blindly following a stranger. But, then again it was too dangerous to be alone and this she feared more after her encounter with the barrow-wight.

"Well? Are you coming in or not? I don't have all day." The old man barked at her.

Andie jumped at the harsh tone directed her way and stared at the old man in apprehension. Idhrenor's attention immediately turned to her and he saw indecisiveness in her eyes. Why does she wait? He was sure that Bree was her goal destination. She had a map with the location marked and had asked him of Bree many times during their journey together. He was sure there was no miscommunication there. He knew of her reasons for traveling to Bree and so it puzzled him as to why she hesitates to enter the village.

"Andie" he called out as he motioned for her to follow.

His voice was soothing to her, like a cool fresh breeze on a summer day. He reached the gate in three long strides and offered his hand. His features soften and he gave her a small smile once more. He ignored the gatekeeper's impatient grumbling and paid no mind to the curious stare this onlooker was giving him. He gave her his undivided attention looking directly into her eyes.

"Andie, come."

She could see the old man's annoyance growing with each passing second. There was no time for second guessing. Momentarily pushing aside every doubt and fear, Andie took hold of Idhrenor's hand firmly as he guided her over the threshold. She looked up to him from under her hood and gave him a small strained smile in return.

Her choice was sealed with the sound of the closing gate. Idhrenor patted her shoulder and nodded in the direction further into Bree. She returned his nod in understanding and they both continued down the road. She had trusted him this far and he had not led her astray. She silently hope she wouldn't come to regret this decision.

They had been walking in Bree for only five minutes and Idhrenor noticed Andie's distress. Was she always this skittish? He briefly watched her from his peripherals and decided it would do no good to ask if she was fine at this moment. With their communication limited he felt that it would be better to wait until they arrived at the Prancing Pony where they could "talk" away from prying eyes.

Andie was a unusual sight to the people of Bree and she was grateful for the cover Idhrenor's cloak gave her. There was no doubt that a small ball of fabric walking alongside a watcher was strange to them but, they were equally as peculiar to Andie as well. The men and women were all taller than her and dressed in outdated clothing. It was as if she had stepped back in time and it unnerved her. There were no buildings, cars, or any sign of modern technology at all. Listening closely, she could hear conversations carrying on all around her in the same strange foreign language Idhrenor spoke. She looked around every which way for anything familiar but, found none. She thought Bree would be the place where she would find answers, not more questions. Her inattentiveness to the road ahead caused her to walk into a boulder of a man with a **'umph'.**

Andie apologized quickly as she corrected her glasses to sit on her nose. Towering over her was a broad bald heavy set man glaring down at her small form. His clothes smelled of sweat and beer. Frozen in place, Andie stared wide-eyed at the intimidating man who seem to be growling at her. Was he drunk? Too lost in her fear, she didn't think to look for Idhrenor for help. Luckily, she didn't have to. Idhrenor swiftly pulled her behind him upon hearing the apologetic word spoken.

"My apologies"

He did not wait for a response and continued down the path with Andie struggling to keep up with his pace. He held onto her arm and kept her by his side while they walked. She huffed and sped walked until they stopped in front of a huge home. It was three stories high and looked very inviting. There was a sign that hung over the entrance with a White Horse rearing and the words "Prancing Pony Inn". To Andie this appeared to be someone's home. Was this where Gandalf lived? Idhrenor pulled open the door and gently pushed her in, earning him a warning look from Andie. He smirked at her in response, remembering she did not like to be manhandled.

The place was filled with people eating, conversing, and laughing. Bar wenches served food and ale, making their rounds to check on their patrons. It was quite warm in the Inn and the amount of people in the room did not help with the temperature. There were all sorts of smells; food, sweat, alcohol and smoke. Andie held the cloak close to her nose and the scent of grass and leather thankfully help put her at ease. She had to be careful around strong odors, especially the smell of smoke, or else her asthma would be aggravated.

Idhrenor scanned around the room until his eyes reach a corner table by a large window where two hooded figures sat. Their cloaks were of the same color and design as his and both held the same bearings as him as well. One was sat with his back leaned against the wall with one leg resting on top of the other, smoking a long pipe in his hand. While the other sat slightly hunched over a large mug. He placed a hand on the small of Andie's back, ushering her in the direction of his comrades. She tensed at his touch but, complied nonetheless. Both hooded figures sat up straight in acknowledgment of Idhrenor and his guest's arrival.

"Berenor. Remlas." He greeted both with a smile.

Andie could feel the gaze of both men on her and she unconsciously shifted behind him. Both men stood on their feet and welcomed Idhrenor warmly. They were both around the same height as him. Their clothing were dark and dull just as his and they were armed with swords at their hips. Andie couldn't clearly see their faces as their were hidden under the shadow of their hoods. She quietly observed this interaction and tried to decipher what was being said. Were they friends? Family? Or maybe one of them was Gandalf! A small flicker of hope ignited in her heart and she tugged on Idhrenor's sleeve. He turned to her with a eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Gandalf?" She asked, quickly glancing at the two men.

Both men chuckled at her assumption and she felt her face burn. It was frustrating enough that she felt out of place and couldn't understand a thing. But, now she was being laughed at and she felt a bit embarrassed. Idhrenor smiled down at her while holding back a laugh and shook his head no. He stepped to the side so that she was no longer hiding behind him and gently pushed her before him by the small of her back. She mumbled a small protest as her confidence became almost nonexistent. These men were intimidating. They looked mysterious and dangerous despite their smiles. It didn't help that she had to crane her head up to look at them. She felt very small in the presence of these men, Idhrenor included, and it wasn't solely because of their height.

"Remlas, son of Nengel" the man on the right introduced himself with a small nod, his hand on his heart.

"And Berenor, son of Boridhren, at your behest." the other spoke in kind.

She stared at them confused. What were they saying? They spoke with the same heavy accent as Idhrenor and the noise from the lively people around them made it difficult for her to focus on the words. They both waited patiently for her to speak but, then looked to Idhrenor when she did not. Had they offended her? She too looked to him for assistance with pleading eyes. Upon seeing his comrades' confusion and her silent plead for help, he briefly explained in a hushed voice Andie's situation.

"She does not speak the Common Speech. She is called Andie. I brought her here to present her to Gandalf for aid...and for other reasons we should not discuss so openly. I have little reason to suspect any ill will from her but, I will leave the final judgement to Gandalf. I will explain everything when we are alone."

At this Remlas and Berenor's attention turned to Andie with narrowed eyes. Their gaze traveled from her head to her toes as they tried to discern for themselves her trustworthiness. Andie felt her heart drop at their intense examination. Was she imagining it or did the mood between them all change? She fidgeted with the cloak and avoided eye contact with them. She didn't like how helpless she felt and became aware of how her behavior may be perceived. She quickly stilled her hands to simply hold the excess fabric just above her feet. Even though these men made her nervous she didn't want them knowing that.

"Andie." Idhrenor's voice called her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Remlas" He said placing a hand on Remlas' shoulder.

"Berenor" He continued, patting Berenor on the back.

She looked to both and smiled the best smile she could muster. She wasn't great with meeting new people. She never knew what to say after introducing herself and always felt like a awkward mess of a person. But, she figured that couldn't apply here. She wouldn't be able to say much anyway considering they wouldn't understand her. So she did what she could and hoped it wouldn't offend anyone.

"Remlas" she said looking to the man on her right.

"Berenor" she confirmed turning to the man on her left.

"Andie" she finished, extending her right hand out to Berenor in an attempt at a handshake.

A moment of silence filled the space between them all and heat rose to her cheeks. Did he not want to shake her hand? Why were they all looking at her strangely? Remlas cleared his throat and bowed toward her. He held her offered hand in his and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"My lady" he said politely before he stood tall once more.

It was quick and unexpected. She knew she was blushing without a doubt. Never had any man ever greeted her in such a way. She was used to the occasional kiss on the cheek to greet friends, family, and rarely acquaintances. Hugs were also a common form of greetings she was accustomed to. But, hand-kissing was extremely rare and she never heard or seen anyone do so outside of romance movies or royalty/upper class.

Berenor looked at Remlas incredulously while Idhrenor snorted and rolled his eyes. She had pronounced their names so clearly without a hitch and now she was presenting herself like a lady? He wouldn't warn Remlas and Berenor of her strange unladylike habits just yet. It could wait until after he had acquired food. He was hungry and that granola bar Andie had shared with him early was not sufficient.

Idhrenor ushered Andie to sit at the table before sitting beside her. Berenor sat across from her while Remlas sat in the remaining seat to her right. There was not much she could say or do so she sat there quietly. She didn't dare look at Berenor or Remlas and she couldn't help but feel so far from Idhrenor despite him sitting right next to her. Berenor's arm shot up as he flagged down a bar wench.

"Four ales and the usual" he ordered for the table and the young woman hurried off to fulfill her task.

"Is there a reason why she hides herself?" Remlas asked.

"Yes, I too am interested as to why she conceals herself underneath your cloak." Berenor added.

Four large mugs of Ale were placed on the table and each man immediately grabbed one. Andie watched them awkwardly, not sure what to do. They were speaking as if she wasn't there and with Berenor and Remlas' faces half hidden there was only Idhrenor's expressions she could look to for guesses on the conversation. Idhrenor slide the last unclaimed mug her way before taking a swing from his.

"Her clothing isn't appropriate." He stated matter-of-factly, taking another swing of his ale.

"She's indecent?!" Remlas whispered loudly disbelieving, averting his eyes away from her.

Berenor coughed loudly into his mug after inhaling some liquor accidentally upon hearing the information. Andie looked from Berenor to Remlas in bewilderment. Did something happen? What did Idhrenor say? She turned to Idhrenor and saw him carrying on as usual. He was calm and collected and she couldn't find the source of what made her new acquaintances uncomfortable.

"She's somewhat decent. She's clothed, though her garments will gain too much attention. I will have to obtain appropriate clothing for her soon" He answered.

Berenor dared a glance at Andie but, quickly looked elsewhere when he caught her eye. She saw him shift in his seat awkwardly and noticed that Remlas was still avoiding looking in her direction.

"Perhaps we should remedy that now. I'm sure Mr. Butterbur's wife would have a spare dress the lass could borrow. I could possibly trade for it." Remlas insisted.

"If you feel the need to do so at this moment, then I will not stop you. I had intended to trade for one from one of the nearby shops but, it has been a long tiring couple of days traveling with her and I am hungry. Same as I said before, she's somewhat decent. The cloak simply conceals what was inappropriate." He explain.

"Rest assured, she is clothed from head to toe. I made sure" he finished, grumbling into his mug.

Idhrenor took noticed of the untouched mug before Andie. Was she not thirsty? He nudged her arm with his elbow and gestured to the mug for her to drink. She nodded in understanding and thanked him in her language, to which only he understood as gratitude. The words she spoke peaked the curiosity of the other rangers. Her hand wrapped around the mug and she looked inside to see its contents. She stared apprehensively at the brown liquid. Every fiber in her told her it would not be wise to drink the mystery liquid gifted by a stranger. What if it was drugged? She wanted to trust Idhrenor but, with Remlas and Berenor here now she wasn't comfortable accepting the drink.

"Has there been any sign of Gandalf?"

"No. We haven't seen him but, he may arrive any day. Did he not say he intended to stay in Bree briefly after his business in the Shire?" Remlas answered.

"Yes indeed he did. You might only need to wait for the wizard..." Berenor replied, drinking from his mug.

"It would seem that she is attached to you" Berenor commented, pointing out the close proximity between the two. Andie had slowly inched her way closer to Idhrenor and away from Remlas after their outbursts moments ago.

"It would seem so" Remlas agreed, stroking his beard contemplating. "Why has it been tiring traveling with the lass?"

"She is a frustratingly stubborn woman." He vented, running his fingers through his hair.

Watching her stare at her drink, Idhrenor sighed. He knew why she didn't drink. It was the same reason as it was for the tea he gave her when they first met properly, trust. He would have to show her that neither he or his fellow rangers held any ill will towards her.

"Andie"

"Hmmm?"

Idhrenor took the mug from her hands and drank one large gulp from it. She watched him embarrassed that he knew she doubted him even after all they had been through. He held the mug before her and she took it sheepishly.

"Drink" he told her.

"Have you two worked through your shared stubbornness? As I recall, you can be quite stubborn yourself" Remlas remarked.

"And you say she doesn't speak Westron? How is it you two seem to understand each other?" Berenor questioned.

"I am not stubborn. I am diligent, there is a difference" He retorted.

"We barely understand each other Berenor. We've been communicating through gestures and drawings. All I can do is guess and it is the same for her. We've have too many misunderstandings." He explained begrudgingly.

"Misunderstanding?" Remlas inquired.

"I am in no mood to talk of such things, nor will I ever be" Idhrenor concluded.

"And you say you're not stubborn" Remlas teased.

"Now there must be a tale there worthy of being told" Berenor joked.

"Perhaps we should ask the lass? I'm sure I can acquire parchment and ink easily fro—"

"Why don't you acquire her some appropriate clothing instead of focusing on matters that have nothing to do with you!" Idhrenor chastised.

"Ah it must be a grand tale then!" Berenor continued.

Remlas and Berenor both smirked at their dear friend, it was all too easy for them to push his buttons for they knew him for years. Idhrenor glared at them and was about to speak once more but, was interrupted by a mixture of coughing and sputtering. The three men's attention fell solely on the source of the sounds and they were graced with the sight of Andie's face slightly scrunched up from the strong taste of the ale. Her hood was off and her expression was clear for all to see, as if she had taken a bite out of a lemon. Coughing from the burn of the alcohol, she placed the mug on the table and pushed it towards Idhrenor as she shook her head no. They all stared at her speechless before bursting into laughter, their hearty laughter startling the other patrons. Watchers were not known to laugh so openly and loudly. Andie lightly punched Idhrenor's arm and glared at him, her face bright red.

"Idhrenor!" She shouted at him.

"Shhh!" he shushed her in jest, still chuckling lightly.

"I take it she's not a drinker eh?" Berenor grinned.

"Apparently not" Remlas agreed.

She may not have understood what the two were saying but, she guessed it was at her expense so she extended her glare them as well. This didn't help to calm their laughter. She pulled the hood over her head and snatched the mug back from Idhrenor. It may have been a strong drink for her but, if she was going to have to deal with essentially three Idhrenors she concluded that she was going to need it. Thankfully food had arrived at the table and she was freed from their teasing.

Idhrenor placed a plate with a serving of chicken, beans, cabbage and bread in front of her. He handed her a fork and motioned for her to eat. She was grateful for him looking after her but, she didn't want to mooch off of him. She wanted to offer him the money in her wallet as payment for the food but, had a feeling she would be making a fool out of herself again. She mentally made a note to ask Idhrenor how much the meal cost to repay him later. The plate and utensils were bulky and the fork in her hand had three prongs instead of four, yet another thing to add to her list of strange sightings today. She was the only one yet to begin to eat and it was because she worried about them watching her.

"Here you go lass" Remlas said kindly, pushing a smaller cup near her. Andie inspected the cup and was happy to find milk inside. She had not noticed when Remlas had order the beverage for her. The gesture helped lessen her discomfort. She thanked him with a wide smile.

"She gives her thanks" Idhrenor translated.

Andie ate silently as the men conversed. She took the opportunity to look around the room. She wasn't able to get a good look at the people around her with Idhrenor rushing but, now that she looked she was surprised to see people that she mistakenly thought were children. To her realization they weren't children at all. They were dressed in beautiful earthy tones and they did not wear shoes. Their feet were large with tuffs of hair on top. They had joyful faces and curly hair. She didn't mean to stare but, she was curious about them.

"Halflings" Remlas explained.

"Huh?" She said turning to him.

"Halfling" He said gesturing to one passing by. "Hobbit"

She didn't feel confident in correctly saying the new word he was trying to teach her so she simply nodded. She continued to eat while surveying the room. Her attention now fixated on a group of "men" boisterously enjoying their meals and drinks. Little did she know that these were not men at all but Dwarrows. They sat at the opposite side of the room from them. Out of the five of the group two had caught her eye. One wore a brown whimsical hat with ear flaps that turned upwards and out. He had his long black hair sectioned off in three braids and bangs that peeked out from under his hat. His mustache was long and was styled to curl outward with a goatee to complete the look. He had a kind face and beaming smile. The other in contrast had loose thick black hair that reached pass his shoulders with his mustache in two braids that interchanged between grey and black hair. His beard was grey and a portion of it was braided on the area of his chin. But, what drew her eyes the most was the object embedded on top his forehead. It was difficult for her to discern what it was from a distance so she stared hard at the object.

Detecting her gaze the Dwarrow glanced her way causing her to quickly look away. She was mortified that she was caught staring and how rude the action had been. She knew better than to stare at a stranger and it made her feel worse that she had stared so intensely. She could feel his eyes still on her and saw him returning the favor with a hard stare of his own. How could she apologize if apparently no one spoke her language? Idhrenor would no doubt get in the way too. She pulled off her hood and offered the stranger her most genuine smile as she waved at him. She hoped it conveyed her apology.

The Dwarrow's bushy eyebrows shot up and his features soften. He had not expected the cloak figure staring him down to be a woman nor to be amiable towards him. He grunted when nudged hard in the side by the whimsical hat dwarf and shouted at him in a harsh sounding language. The hatted dwarf beamed brightly at her and waved back while nudging his companion again. It looked like he was encouraging him to say hello to her and Andie couldn't help but laugh lightly at the two. It was the first time since she had gotten lost that she had forgotten about her situation. All the dread she held in her heart lighten and a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders. It was also the first time Idhrenor heard her laugh free of worry or seen her happy. He found the source of her amusement and wonder if he had been correct in his assumption that she was a female dwarf.

"Does she know them?" Berenor questioned.

"Perhaps" Idhrenor replied unsure.

"Judging by the surprised look the dwarf had given her moments ago, I don't think it's likely." Remlas concluded.

"Is she a dwarf?" Berenor wondered.

"I had thought so too but, have you ever seen a female dwarf? I doubt those dwarves would allow us to continue to keep her company with how secretive they are. Have you gotten a room yet?" Idhrenor asked while pulling up his hood to cover Andie again.

"Yes but, its got only 3 beds."

"That will be fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He said as he stood up

"Where are you off to?" Berenor inquired.

"To acquire her clothing." He answered.

"Leave that to me. I doubt she would feel comfortable being left with us. And taking her to a seamstress will require her being seen by those we can not trust. I'll figure something out." Remlas offered, rising from his seat and passing a brown bow to Idhrenor. "I recovered this while you pursued that bandit."

"You have my thanks Remlas."

"I'll go and inquire about Gandalf's whereabouts in the meantime." Berenor added, he too stood up. Idhrenor accepted a key from Berenor and listened while he informed him which room they would be staying in. Andie looked up at them all in surprise. Were they all leaving? Was she suppose to follow?

"Very well. Andie come" Idhrenor called out to her, extending a hand for her to take. She accepted his hand and allowed him to guide her upstairs. When they reached the room Idhrenor unlocked the door and entered. It didn't take him long to notice that she did not follow. She stood at the doorway and studied him. He knew she did not like the idea of being alone in a room with him. It didn't bother him that she felt this way. She would be too naive and a fool to not question his intentions. It was good that she was this cautious. He would prove himself trustworthy everyday if he had to.

"Andie" he said moving Remlas' pack off the bed by the window.

He pointed to her and then the bed. He then acted out the action for sleeping and pointed to the bed again. Andie crossed her arms across her chest and scrutinized him. She needed a better explanation. It wasn't that she didn't understand him telling her to sleep. It was the sleeping arrangements that worried her. There were only three beds and four of them and she didn't like the thought of sharing. She held up four fingers and pointed at the beds. There was no miscommunication there.

"Remlas" he explained pointing to the bed across from the one intended for her.

"Berenor" he continued pointing to the last available bed.

"Idhrenor" he finished pointing to space on the floor between her bed and another.

Seeing his intentions, Andie felt bad that he would have to sleep on the floor. She hadn't been easy on him the pass few days and he protected and fed her. As much as she didn't want to share a bed or sleep on the floor, she couldn't bring herself to accept the sleeping arrangements as such. She walked up to him and dropped her back on the spot he planned on sleeping and pointed to the floor.

"Andie." She said firmly crossing her arms again. She was sure he would fight her on this so she tried to show him she wouldn't budge either.

"Idhrenor" she concluded nodding to the bed.

A snort came from him and he crossed his arms too, mirroring her stance challengingly. He was patient enough with her apprehensiveness and caution but, he had no patience left for her stubbornness. He was tired and wanted to rest on one of the beds before Remlas and Berenor returned. Without any word he suddenly scooped up Andie in his arms bridal style and dumped her onto the bed. He heard her yelp and smiled at the glare he was becoming used to receiving from her. What he had forgotten was her willfulness and was just barely able to catch the pillow thrown at him before it made contact with his face.

He handed her back the pillow with a victorious smirk and she abandoned any guilt she felt for his discomfort and for taking his bed. Idhrenor locked the door and walked to the bed across from hers and laid back on the mat with his hands tucked behind his head.

"Sleep Andie"

She held back the urge to argue with him. She didn't want to admit it but she was tired. Pulling out her phone , Andie checked to see if she had a signal now that she was in some kind of community. She sighed when she saw nothing had changed. When would things be in her favor? Where was this Gandalf? Did Idhrenor lie to her? Where were Remlas and Berenor? She put her phone away in her bag and laid back on the bed with her head turned to stared at the door. Her thoughts battled one another on wether or not she should allow herself to sleep. It did not bode well with her that Idhrenor locked the door though she knew it was for safety reasons. She was faced with a question that she felt she should already have an automatic answer for. Did she trust Idhrenor? His actions were always with her in mind and he looked after her time and time again. Since the day they met he had proven himself to be the most reliable, generous, and truthful man. Andie reflected on all he had done for her. But, before she could reassure herself that she was without a doubt safe with him, she had fallen fast asleep.

Idhrenor sat up to check on her upon hearing a light snore. Finally he would had the opportunity to rest a bit. Laying back he close his eyes and welcomed sleep for a small nap. Hopefully Remlas and Berenor would be successful in their tasks but, for now his goal was to rest before there was no time for it.

* * *

There was a hard knock on the door causing Idhrenor to sit up immediately. He blinked his sleep away and scanned the room for intruders. When he found none he then looked to Andie's sleeping form. She was curled up wrapped in his cloak sleeping soundly.

Another knock. Idhrenor answered door to find Remlas with a bundle of dresses in hand and Berenor standing beside him.

"We've been knocking for five minutes! Did you not hear us?" Berenor grumbled walking to one of the vacant beds.

"We bring good news" Remlas said walking pass Idhrenor and entering the room.

"I was able to obtain a couple of dresses for the lass to try on. Mrs. Butterbur has agreed to assist her, we only need to call on her. I also replenished our supplies. Should we need to travel soon, we are prepared for the journey." He continue, placing the clothing down on the bed Idhrenor had previously occupied.

"And what news of Gandalf?"

"He is here in Bree, just arrived. He will meet us here in a hour's time." Berenor answered.

"We should wake her then." Idhrenor said, making a move to do so.

"No. Let the lass sleep a little longer. I would like to hear how your path's crossed and your explanation for the circumstances concerning her. Why must we speak in private? Why do you hide her? What is it that you suspect that would require Gandalf's final judgment?" Remlas queried seriously.

Idhrenor glanced back at Andie before grabbing her bag. "Fine. But, to fully explain I must show you what she carries."

He would go on to show them the contents of her bag, leaving her phone last. Remlas and Berenor inspected each item and even found some that Idhrenor had missed in his haste. Her belongings we're strange to them as well. Then he showed them the magic lantern, her phone.

"This is why I seek Gandalf's council. I suspect her of wielding magic. I had thought it to be a magic lantern as it lit my way in the dark while I rescued her from a Barrow-Wight. But, upon a closer look it appeared to be a dark mirror. Then a small painting." He explained.

"The other day she showed me more of these small paintings with this. Paintings of her home. Then she show me a vision of her home, the painting no longer still but, moving!"

A disbelieving expression was present on both of his comrades' faces. Magic lantern? Moving painting? Visions? Was she a threat? Friend or foe? They both agreed with his decision to present her to the Wandering Wizard.

"What bewilders me is if she has possession of such magic then why was she not able to ward off the wight?" Idhrenor wondered aloud.

"Do you believe her harmless? Why was she alone?" Berenor asked.

"Yes. As far as I saw, she is harmless. She allowed me to handle this strange object and hid nothing from me. There were countless of times where she required my aid and I am certain had I not found her she would be dead. If not by the barrow-wight then, by her skittishness and inexperience. But, I know full well how darkness can deceive and I believe Gandalf will be able to see more than I. As I said before our communication was limited. All she was able to tell me was that she is lost. I was not able to learn much of her other than what I've told you."

"Then we wait for answers" Remlas affirmed, sitting in the nearest chair.

He returned her belongings into her bag and placed it by the foot of her bed. The three rangers waited in silence and reflected on their impressions of Andie. Berenor smoked his pipe while Remlas inspected his dagger. Idhrenor went through his herb pouch checking what would have to be restocked. Minutes ticked by until suddenly three steady knocks reverberated through the room. Remlas cautiously opened the door to reveal the wizard they had been patiently waiting for, Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to explain a few things. In this story, the story of The Hobbit is not a book in Andie's world. It doesn't even exist yet in Middle Earth because Bilbo hasn't gone on his adventure yet. She will be living through the events just as the characters. I just wanted to clear up any confusion regarding that. :)
> 
> Also, the Butterbur spoken about in this chapter is not the same Barliman Butterbur from LOTR. It's his Great Great Grandfather. This story takes place about 5 years before the start of The Hobbit. Im currently looking for a name for this character and his wife that have a old-timey feel. If you have any suggestions let me know :D
> 
> What do you think about Remlas and Berenor? I couldn't help but feel excited with Bofur's and Bifur's small appearance in this chapter. It was fun to finally be able to write more dialogue for Idhrenor. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and the dialogue.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! It really brightens my day to know that you enjoyed my story. 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	9. Chapter Nine

The floor creaked under the Wizard's weight as he entered the room. Idhrenor and Berenor rose to their feet in reverence to their guest. He was a few inches shorter than the rangers and dressed in grey robes. In one hand he held a long brown wooden staff and in the other a blue pointed hat. His hair was long and grey with a long beard to match. The sound of rain drumming against the window filled the room. Suddenly a flash of light shone through followed by the rumble of thunder.

"It would seem you have arrived just in time to avoid the rain Gandalf", Berenor said.

"A wizard always arrives precisely when he means to", Gandalf responded lightly in jest.

"That he does." Idhrenor agreed, smiling warmly at the wizard in greeting.

There were two knocks on the door and all but Gandalf looked in it's direction. Gandalf's eyes roamed around the room only to stop on the bed near the window where Andie slept. Remlas cautiously answered the door. It was Mrs. Butterbur and her son delivering enough food and drinks for them all. Gandalf smiled at the woman and boy and thanked them kindly.

"Will there be anything else you will be needing?" She asked politely.

"That would be all." Gandalf replied.

Setting down the food and drinks on the table, Mrs. Butterbur ushered her son out of the room before exiting out herself. The door closed and with a faint click it was locked. Gandalf immediately turned to Idhrenor while leaning on his staff.

"I am told there is someone in need of my aid and that you see it pertinent that we meet. Why is this?" Gandalf inquired, sending a curious glance at Andie.

Looking behind him, Idhrenor followed Gandalf's gaze. "It is this woman. I know not where she is from nor the language that she speaks. All I was able to learn is that she is lost and searching for her home. I traveled with her for two days now and Gandalf there is much that troubles me. I suspect her to wield magic though she bore no ill will towards me. She had even allowed me to wield it myself."

"And how came you by this woman?"

"We were on the path to Bree when we came upon a merchant being robbed. One had gotten away and I alone laid chase. The bandit ran into the Barrow-Downs and I would have followed but, dusk was approaching fast and I knew of what lingered in the shadows. I made camp just off the path and later in the night is when I heard a scream. I would have thought it to have belong to the bandit but it was far too feminine and I could not understand the words spoken."

"Is this when you found her?"

"Yes. A Barrow-wight had her in it's grasp. It was dragging her into it's tomb when I had arrived. I threw my torch at the wight in an attempt to make it release her but, it burned instead. Does not only the light of the sun kill such creatures? And what's more, she seemed not under any enchantment from the wight either. After the Wight burned she loss consciousness. She was having trouble breathing and so I brought her to my camp and treated her ailment with Athelas."

"Is she wounded?

"No. Other than her trouble breathing and a few bruises, she was fine. When approaching her and the wight I saw her fighting it with a light of pure white and poorly may I add"

"A light you say?" Gandalf said while stroking his beard, contemplating.

"Aye. The light came from a object in her hand." He said, walking to Andie's bag.

He fished out her phone and held it out for Gandalf to see. Gandalf's bushy eyebrows rose up in bewilderment, never had he seen the likes of such a thing in all his years. Placing his staff and hat aside, he then took the phone from Idhrenor with great care. He turned it in his hand as Idhrenor explained what Andie had showed him of the device.

"The light shone from here." He said pointing at the back of the phone.

"There were paintings. Some still and others that moved with life in them! I am not sure how she conjured such visions. I only learned this from her." He continued on, pressing the power button. The screen lit up and the image of the worn down fortress appeared.

"She showed me visions of her home and what I saw was not of any settlement of men or kingdom from these lands. Everything about her is strange and unknown. She carries many strange things other than this magic lantern. It also became a necessity to obtain her proper clothing for the garments she wears are peculiar and somewhat inappropriate. For these reasons I have kept her hidden until we could seek your council."

Gandalf hummed in understanding while examining the object in his hand. He turned it over one last time as he thought over his next move. There was much to consider about this woman. She was foreign and lost. She was in possession of a item unknown to them that is said to wield power according to Idhrenor. He looked to her once more and could see she resembled a mortal woman from the short distance.

"A mortal with magic..." he mumbled to himself in deep thought.

"Gandalf?" Remlas called out.

"I will need a moment to think upon this." Gandalf said.

"Shall I show you the rest of her belongings? It doesn't sit well with me to go through her things with her unawares but, I feel as if we are left with no choice if we are to determine who she is and if she is a threat." Idhrenor added.

"Yes. It may be a breach of trust on our part but, I'm afraid I must agree with you. I do not know what this object is or the power that you spoke of to create such a light. These moving paintings you speak of, visions as you put it, trouble me as well. There are few with these abilities and only one that I would trust when concerning such sight." Gandalf answered.

Idhrenor brought Andie's bag over to the table and emptied out its contents for Gandalf to inspect. He looked over to Andie, his gaze lingering on her for a moment, and saw her sleeping soundly. He turned his attention back on the wizard and watched as Gandalf looked through each item. There was a grim expression on his face and Idhrenor wondered what this meant of Andie. Was she a foe? Dangerous? Quickly glancing her way again Idhrenor couldn't shake his impression of her. Surely she was not a threat. He thought of his experiences with her and then of Gandalf's musings. He pushed aside his assumptions and reminded himself to await the wizard's assessment. After all, he is only a man while Gandalf held wisdom beyond any mortal's years. He and his fellow rangers waited patiently for Gandalf's opinion, each busying themselves with a small task.

Remlas continued to inspect his daggers absentmindedly. He too reflected on Gandalf's words. The lass appeared to be harmless in his opinion, helpless even. Were it not for her belongings and Idhrenor's concerns he would have written her off as a unfortunate woman in need of help. If she was someone with nefarious intent wouldn't it be wise to not draw attention to yourself? According to Idhrenor the lass stuck out like a sore thumb. He observed her interactions with the dwarves. He noticed how she stared them down with curiosity. He saw her embarrassment when caught and her wordless apology that was filled with kindness and respect. The notion of a human being amicable towards a dwarf here in Bree was uncommon if not almost unheard of.

Then there was the question of what race she belonged to. She looked human but held a few characteristics that suggested otherwise. Similar to Idhrenor, he reasoned that she was merely short for their race and nothing more. Perhaps Gandalf would address this as well. He did not forget the positive effect she had on Idhrenor. He and Berenor had their fun teasing him on this matter but, truth be told they both were glad to see their friend open up a bit.

Berenor sat on the bed nearest to the door with his pipe in hand. He took several short puffs and exhaled out the smoke. He was the most serious of the group and did not take to strange unknown things or people very well. During their meal earlier in the day he watched Andie carefully. Her demeanor towards both Remlas and himself wasn't entirely fearful but, he could see how nervous she felt towards them. He noticed how comfortable both Idhrenor and Andie seemed to be with each other. It surprised him to see Idhrenor drink from the lass' mug so freely and for Andie to offer him the remaining of her ale without a second thought. He never knew Idhrenor to share a drink with anyone unless it was of dire need which was a rare occurrence.

Idhrenor was not one to entertain or interact with others more than necessary, especially with women. It was nice to see his comrade smile and laugh, it had been years since he last saw him in such high spirits. The small change may be lost on others but to Berenor and Remlas it was clear to see for they were all practically brothers. They would follow each other into the end of time with no hesitation. It did not matter that blood did not connect them, the bond forged between them was strong and made them family.

Gandalf's grim expression worried Berenor. He reminded himself not to assume to know the wizard's thoughts. His impression of Andie was not entirely negative. She was peculiar and skittish. To him she was a gentle little thing, despite her punching Idhrenor for laughing at her expense. It was his comrade's suspicion that kept him wary of her more than he normally would be with a newcomer. It was a difficult feat to earn Berenor's trust as it was something he did not give lightly or freely. He was conflicted with his opinion of the woman. The way Idhrenor laughed and jested with her was a long awaited and welcomed sight.

The day Idhrenor's heart hardened and closed off to all but them was painful for them to bear. Years had passed since then and Berenor and Remlas worried Idhrenor would never heal from such wounds. Then this woman appears and they were granted a glimpse at the friend they once knew. How could one who brought out the light in their brother be anything but good? Berenor's gaze fell on Andie and he watched her sleep. He took another puff from his pipe as he continued to brood.

"I think it wise to return her belongings before she wakes. Does she trust you?" Gandalf asked Idhrenor. There was a brief pause. Did she trust him?

"I think so...she tends to remain by my side when nervous. We've had some misunderstandings but was able to clear things up." Idhrenor answered.

"Misunderstandings?" Gandalf inquired. Idhrenor rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He did not wish to go into detail about the misunderstandings. He knew he would not hear the end of it from his friends. But there was no helping it, to get answers he had to share this information. It was his duty to protect and he would not fail his responsibilities to escape embarrassment.

"I was wary of the magic lantern... She and I only briefly spoke before making way to Bree. Some time had passed and neither one of us had spoken since breaking camp. I saw her handling the object and immediately readied myself... She saw my sword and began to cry. There was fear in her eyes and she demanded I leave. She feared me same as the Barrow-Wight. I saw my error and corrected myself with an apology, one I hope she would understand. I knelt before her and cast aside my weapon and in response she did the same. She kneeled the same as me and cast aside her magic. It was then that we seemed to have an understanding... though there were a few times boundaries were overstepped on both our parts." Idhrenor explained.

"Yes...Yes she trusts me to an extent."

"And the others?"

"She is most comfortable with Idhrenor from what I saw. She has yet to spend much time with us. As Idhrenor said, she stays at his side. She shied away from Berenor and I", Remlas answered.

"Before I share my thoughts with you I must first confirm my suspicions. I ask for your patience while I speak with her. If I am correct in my assumptions then we must tread carefully from this moment on. It is not my intention to be so foreboding but tame your expressions. She must not know our thoughts and we must treat her same as one who is innocent." Gandalf advised.

Idhrenor returned her belongings back to where she had left them. Only her phone remained on the table near Gandalf. If this was to be believed to be the source of her power then they would only return it after they determined her friend or foe. Gandalf saw nothing else dangerous among her belongings. Peculiar yes, but harmful they were not. Gandalf motioned for Idhrenor to wake her and the ranger obeyed. He walked over to where she slept and hovered over her. Studying her for a moment he noticed her face slightly scrunched up and could hear her mumbling. Her hand was gripping his cloak tight and her head shifted to the side sharply. Was she having a nightmare?

"Andie", he called to her. She did not wake.

"Andie", he called again, the volume of his voice raised a bit.

Idhrenor spoke her name once more and shook her shoulder lightly this time. The response he was met with shocked all in the room. A loud smack sounded and the foreign word for no accompanied it. Idhrenor froze with his hand covering his cheek, his eyes wide in disbelief. There was no doubt that his comrades shared his expression or Gandalf either for that matter. At the sound of the offense Berenor had sat up in his bed while Remlas stood immediately from his seat, both ready any confrontation.

Andie blinked hard through sleepy eyes and upon realizing what she had done gasped loudly. She instantly grabbed Idhrenor's face without thinking and checked where she hit him. He grunted at being pulled at and listened to her repeate the same foreign words over and over again. Her eyebrows wrinkled together and she caressed his cheek while she apologized repeatedly. Idhrenor's expression quickly turned into one of annoyance and he grabbed both her wrists in a firm grip. He released himself from her hold and stood up pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Andie. Get up." He said sharply.

Andie did not understand the order but, sat up in the bed nonetheless. She reached out for him but, only grasped air when he moved away from her. The redness that shone on his cheek worried her. She felt guilty to have hurt him so. She was not aware of the others in the room observing the scene she caused and Andie was tired of Idhrenor's stubbornness when it came to her helping him. So she quickly rose to her knees, grabbed his shirt tightly, and pulled him down to her level.

"Andie!" Idhrenor shouted incredulously.

"Shh!" She shushed him.

She tried to examine his face but, was met with resistance as Idhrenor fought to push her away. Their arugement was interrupted by a loud "AHEM" and both froze in place. Andie looked across the room and was mortified to see other staring at them. Her face turned a deep red and she felt heat emanating from her cheeks. Idhrenor's annoyance only grew when seeing the smirks on Berenor's and Remlas' faces. He could hear the stifled laughter from them and could only glare in their direction. It did not help that Gandalf too was smiling. Looking back at Andie, he firmly guided her off the bed and onto her feet making sure to peel her hands off him in the process.

"Andie. Gandalf." He informed her while gesturing to the old man.

Andie looked over to the old man questioningly. His apparel made her uneasy. Why was everyone dressed in such a way?! She glanced at Berenor and Remlas. Their faces were now visible to her with their hoods down. Both men were similar to Idhrenor in their rugged appearance and dark hair. Berenor was much broader than Idhrenor and had a goatee. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a scar on his left eyebrow. Remlas on the other hand was more lean and had a beard much similar to Idhrenor. It was short and well maintained. His long dark brown hair was straight and kept tidily back with two small braids at both sides of his temple. There was another flash of light followed by a loud rumble and it made Andie jump. She quickly glanced at the window to see the pouring storm outside. She then looked to the old man and then to Idhrenor.

"Gandalf?" She asked him nervously.

Idhrenor shook his head in the affirmative and nudged her in the wizard's direction. Her feet shuffled as he continued to push her closer to the others. She shoved Idhrenor's hands away when they reached the table and chairs.

* * *

Remlas smiled warmly at her as he stepped aside, offering her his seat.

"Mea Domina", he said kindly to her, gesturing to the chair politely.

She smiled back at him in kind and only sat when the others did. Being alone in a room with four men she did not know made her extremely uncomfortable. She kept glancing at Idhrenor for reassurance and it did not go unnoticed by all in the room. Gandalf broke the silence by introducing himself but the words flew over her head. It was a beautiful language. The words rolled off his tongue and sounded almost musical, different than what shes heard Idhrenor speak. She remained silent with a look of confusion displayed on her face.

Then the language changed. There was a pause and then the old man would speak again in different sounding tongues, repeating this a couple more times. Andie did not understand a word. Any hope she had of receiving help from this Gandalf was diminishing fast. How could he help her if she could not understand him? Sighing to herself, Andie saw her phone on the table and sat up instantly in the chair.

"Is that my phone?" She asked upset.

Did she not put it away in her bag before she slept? No, she was most certain that she did. This meant they had been through her bag. Forgetting the language conflict between them, Andie confronted Idhrenor.

"Did you go through my things?!" She fumed.

She reached for her phone only for it to be snatched away by Idhrenor. A look of betrayal was painted across her face, her mouth opening in shock. Was this some kind of joke? It didn't make sense. Remlas was so polite to her a few moments ago. If this was a joke she did not appreciate it at all. Her mind then began to think catastrophically. What if this wasn't a joke? What if this was his intention? To hurt her among his companions. She wasn't safe after all...

"Was this you're plan?" She asked him, fighting the knot forming in her throat.

"How could you?!" She accused him.

"Pax Andie", Idhrenor soothed.

She glanced quickly at Remlas and Berenor surveying their distance from her. She scanned the room for her bag and found it near the foot of the bed. It was too far for her to grab. She would have to leave it behind. All her things could be replaced, her life could not. Her breathing had quicken and her chest tighten with anxiety. It was fear that kept her seated but, thankfully a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder pulled her out of her seat. She ran as fast as she could to the door, all the while avoiding Idhrenor's and Remlas' grasp. She gripped the doorknob, turned it and pulled... and much to her dismay it was locked.

That was it. Panic had settled deep in her and she pulled adamantly at the doorknob, tears welling up in her eyes. How could she be so stupid?! She knew better than to trust anyone. A rough hand covered her mouth before she could muster a scream for help. Her fight response kick in as soon as an arm wrapped around her waist. She bit down hard on the hand silencing her, resulting in a shout from it's owner. The arm around her waist did not relent, instead it held her tighter against a solid frame.

"Andie! Pax!" Idhrenor begged.

Remlas wrapped another arm around her, engulfing her in a bear hug. He ignored the pain radiating from his hand and rushed Idhrenor to calm her. She attempted to stomp on his foot but, she was no match for this seasoned warrior. Idhrenor cupped her face securely in his hands and looked directly in her eyes. Tears stained her face and red splotches decorated her cheeks and neck. She thought about kicking Idhrenor but his close proximity wouldn't allow it. She would only be able to knee him but with their height difference it wouldn't inflict any pain on him anyway.

"Andie..."

She ceased fighting only to stare back into his steel grey eyes. For a moment there was a feeling, one she could not explain. It was as if it was speaking to her, whatever it was. It told her to wait and listen. This feeling reverberated through her entire being. _**Wait and listen, wait and listen, wait and listen.**_ What is that?! She stood still in Remlas' hold and sobbed. Wait for what? She shook her head to be free from Idhrenor's hands but, he wouldn't let go. Her breath was shaky and her lip trembled. Idhrenor wiped away her tears and gently brushed his fingers against the stress hives forming on her skin.

"dimiserunt eam mane", he ordered Remlas.

Remlas quirked an eyebrow at him. He slowly released Andie and she squirmed away from his arms. She sobbed quietly with her face still in Idhrenor's hands. She placed her hands on his chest and weakly attempted to push him away. She did not want to be touched by him. She was upset, frightened, and confused. Suddenly she was pulled into his embrace and he tucked her head under his chin. One arm held her to him while the other rested flat against the side of her face, holding her head to his chest so that her ear may listen to his heartbeat. She clenched his shirt and listened to the strong steady _**Ba-bump**_ of his heart. He remembered how this had calmed her earlier and hoped it would work again.

_**Wait and listen. Wait and listen.**_ There it was again. Wait and listen for what? _**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_ The sound soothed and mesmerized her. He tensed at the feeling of her hands sliding off his chest to rest down by her sides. She stood there in his arms motionless with her head now buried in his chest. She felt stupid sobbing in the arms of a man who seemingly betrayed her. He was not to be trusted! As hard as she tried to convince herself this she couldn't fully write him off. Something told her otherwise. She inhale deeply and exhaled slowly as she tried her hardest to remain calm. The smell of leather and grass filled her nose and she shut her eyes tight to focus on thinking logically.

Forcing herself to think logically was one of many coping techniques that helped her greatly whenever she panicked or had anxiety. She wasn't going anywhere soon, the door was locked. Is she safe? Idhrenor was hugging her... so did this mean they weren't going to hurt her? Bad guys don't hug their victims right? It can't be a trick. The door was locked and they outnumbered her. If they were going to harm her wouldn't they have done so already? Wouldn't he have done so while she was asleep? He had so many opportunities to hurt her. No.. she was missing something wasn't she? Could it be that she merely misunderstood? Did they want her phone? She remembered Idhrenor had an issue it. Was this that? Her shoulders shook with a sob that she attempted to hold back. Idhrenor's embrace tighten and she whined from the pressure. Space. She needed space. She could hear the others talking and dared a look around her. All eyes were on her and all she wanted to do was hide. She pushed Idhrenor away and he held her by her shoulders. His eyes scanned over her body before making contact with hers.

"Sunt tibi bene?"

She simply nodded yes in response. She wasn't sure if a nod was the correct answer to whatever he said. She assumed he was checking on her and only said yes to be free from him. Taking a few steps backwards and away from him, Andie reached for her ears and removed the stud earrings hidden underneath her thick dark brown hair. The earrings were emerald colored gems set in a sterling silver base. They were a gift from her grandmother and she did not know their value. Hopefully it would be enough.

"You can have it... My things, my phone, these earrings. Please let me go." She pleaded with them, offering the earrings to Idhrenor in her extended hand.

"We are not here to rob you Miss Andie. We are trying to help you" Gandalf's deep voice resonated. Hearing her language being spoken by another for the first time in almost three days was a relief to her. She dumbfoundedly stared at Gandalf and was lost for words.

"Please sit and share some tea with me." His accent was deep and his pronouncing of each word was a bit off. She had to listen carefully to distinguish what was being said.

"You speak english." She said mostly to herself.

"Yes. Though I am not well practiced in this language. Come sit down." He said gesturing at the seat across from him.

Andie squinted at him and then at the chair. The feeling returned once more, this time it merely told her one word, _**listen.**_ Looking one last time at Idhrenor and then to Remlas who was nursing his injured hand, Andie walked a few paces closer to Gandalf and remained standing defiantly. She would listen but, that didn't mean she would have to obey.

"You don't mean to rob me but, you went through my things. You took my phone." She accused.

"Forgive us my lady. We merely sought answers. Rest assured I am no thief and neither are my companions. You are in the company of the descendants of the Dúnedain. These are honorable men. I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me. Gandalf the Grey."

"Dúnedain? Gandalf the Grey? Why are you dressed that way? Why is everyone dressed as if we're in the past? What language do they speak? Where am I?"

"All will be answered in due time. I must insist that you sit little one. You do not look well."

There was so much more she wanted to ask. She reminded herself to slow down. She fidgeted with the clasp of the cloak she still wore. Her body was burning up from her panic and she couldn't take the heat much longer. Her fingers trembled and she couldn't open the clasp. Seeing her frustration, Idhrenor stepped in front of her and helped her remove the cloak. She unzipped her sweater but did not remove it. She had no strength to have another argument. Andie did not notice the bewildered expressions on Berenor's and Remlas' faces. This was the first time they saw her state of dress and it was no wonder why Idhrenor leant her his cloak. Her baggie black hoodie and dark jeans were a sight to behold. The grey v-neck shirt she wore was peculiar to them as well. It was too strange of a tunic and much too form fitting to be appropriate. Even Gandalf was surprised to see her dressed in such a way and it only confirmed some of his concerns. Idhrenor ushered her to sit in the chair and she hesitantly complied.

"My dear, I am told you are looking for your home. Where exactly would that be?" Gandalf questioned her.

"Bronx... New York. Is that not where we are now? I know we are in Bree. I don't know where or what Bree is. I've never heard of it. I got lost in the park and now I don't know where I am. Then there was that thing that attacked me. What do you mean Gandalf means me? Who are you?" She rambled on.

"I am a wizard and you are in a village called Bree, east of the shire. That 'thing' you are talking about is called a Barrow-Wight. It is a creature similar to a wraith that inhabits the burial mounds of the Barrow-Downs. Idhrenor has told me about your encounter with it. Not all who come across such creatures live to tell the tale. It was most fortunate Idhrenor found you when he did."

Andie glanced at Idhrenor who was standing beside her with his arms crossed. Their eyes met and he raised a solo brow in question to her. She stared momentarily at him, remembering that dreadful night and all that he did for her. Why would he save her just to harm her later? She was aware that she was a handful and that she annoyed him far too many times. What were his intentions towards her and that of the others too? And what did this old man mean by Wizard? Why would Idhrenor think this old man who thought himself a wizard would be able to help her? Were they both crazy?

"I am not familiar of this land you speak of and I am uncertain of the meaning of the word park. What is it? Can you tell me about how you came here?" He continued.

"What do you mean you're not familiar with this land? There is no way I could be that far from New York. I was in the park and then I got lost. A park is a big area that has trees, plants, walkways, benches, sometimes playgrounds...The park... was different all of a sudden as if it had suddenly changed. Then there was this wind...", she began.

"What did Tom call it?" She whispered to herself. "Umm... Evil Tree Spirit? I met a man at the edge of the park. Only the park didn't look the same. It looked bigger. The man gave me a map and told me to follow some stars and I would get to Bree."

"Evil Tree Spirit you say? Hmm... What was the name of the man? Did he only speak of the map to you?"

"He told his name was Tom. Tom Bom.. ummm.. Bomba? I'm sorry. I can't really remember. He told me I was in the Old Forest and that he couldn't take me to Bree himself because he was busy. That's why he gave me his map. He drew the stars on the map for me too so I wouldn't get lost. He warned me about creatures in the shadows..." she trailed off.

"Tom Bombadil, was this his name?"

"Yes! That's it! He was the first person I met after I got lost. Then I met Idhrenor." She exclaimed.

"May I see this map?"

Andie nodded yes and rose to retrieve her bag. Returning to her seat with her bag and map in hand, she pulled out the map and handed it to Gandalf. Gandalf studied the parchment carefully, both front and back. He confirmed the locations she mentioned when he saw them circled on the map. The stars drawn on the back of the parchment also collaborated her story. She was speaking the truth.

"And what of this? This inscription? Did Tom Bombadil write this?"

"No. I did. Tom told me to. He said it was a song and that I should sing it if I was in trouble."

"Interesting." Gandalf remarked while handing her the map. "What happened next?"

"I tried to follow the stars but then that monster came at me. I saw that it didn't like light so I tried to keep it away by using my phone and then next thing I remember is waking up and meeting him." She finished pointing at Idhrenor.

"This phone you mention is the weapon you used to fight the Barrow-Wight? Is it this object?" He asked, holding up her phone. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Andie gave him a disbelieving look. He was asking her what a phone was? Seriously? She quickly glanced at Idhrenor and then at Remlas and Berenor. Their expressions varied. Idhrenor's face was stoic and calm. Remlas' expression was that of curiosity. And then there was Berenor whose intense gaze unnerved her. She realized they were serious. They really didn't know what her phone was. Could this explain why Idhrenor acted the way he did the day before?

"It's not a weapon. It's a phone. You use it for calling people to communicate from far distances. Sort of like having a conversation like we are but with people far away. Umm...like if I was back out there and you are here. I can use the phone to talk to you as if we are in the same room." She explained, hoping she didn't confuse him.

"You can't use this phone to contact others right now? Could this not be used to help you get home?" He asked.

"There's no signal. It needs a signal to be able to call someone. I've been checking but, I still can't get a signal. It won't work without it."

"A signal? Do you mean a sign? I take it that you mean this object can't contact others because you do not have this sign. How does one obtain a signal?"

"Uhh..I don't really know. You just kinda walk around until you get one I guess." She struggled to explain. Gandalf pondered on her words and she took his silence as a cue to continue on.

"It can do other things too. Like shine a light or take pictures and videos. I could show you." She offered, holding her hand out expectantly.

Gandalf turned the phone over once in his hand before placing it in hers. She didn't expect him to give her the phone so willingly. She had expected him to overreact just like Idhrenor did. There was tension in the room but, not from Gandalf or Idhrenor. Remlas and Berenor both stood straight as a board and observed with caution. Andie pressed the power button and unlocked her phone with ease. She turned the screen to the wizard's direction so that he could see how the device worked.

"This is the home screen. See this? This is the camera. If I press this icon the camera turns on and I can take pictures or videos." She continued to explain.

"Could you tell him not to panic? I'm going to show you how to take a picture of him. It's easier to explain this way." She said while handing the phone back to him.

Gandalf accepted the phone and paused. Though there was suspicion of her being a threat earlier, now there was none. She spoke truthfully so far and willingly gave up her weapon. She shared information freely and politely. Now she offered to teach him of this object and it showed him she was of innocent character. She was merely a young woman, afraid and lost. What spoke more to her innocence was Tom Bombadil's map. Powerful and Benevolent was he but, he did not takes sides and he did not get involved. Now here was this woman who was gifted a map with an inscription to summon one of the most powerful beings in Middle Earth. Was this a sign? What did this mean?

"Gandalf?" She called to him.

"Ah! Yes dear! Forgive me. I was lost in thought."

Gandalf informed Idhrenor of her intention and explained that she meant no harm. He nodded in understanding and stood tall before them. He was unsure of what to do and looked to Andie for instruction. She weakly smiled at him and held one finger up in the universal sign for wait. She walked over to Gandalf and showed him how to hold the phone. The image of Idhrenor reflected on the screen and she instructed Gandalf to pressed the round grey button. It was a good thing her flash was off. She then switched to video mode and told Gandalf to pressed the button again. This time she waved at Idhrenor prompting him to awkwardly wave back. She pressed the button to end the video and pulled up the gallery.

"Now we can look at the picture and video"

She motioned for Idhrenor and the others to join around and look. She showed them the photo first and then the video. They were all amazed. Remlas and Berenor looked to Idhrenor and then to the photo astonished. They conversed among each other. Idhrenor was shocked as well. She watched him pat himself down as if checking if he was still here or if something was on him. This really was all new to them. Gandalf face held a genuine smile as he played the video again. Andie wondered how and why they weren't knowledgeable about these things.

"The flashlight is here. You just pull down this bar and switch it on." She further explained.

The bright light shone on Remlas' face and he winced at it shining in his eyes. Andie quickly turned off the light and apologized repeatedly. She placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder and heard him grumble in complaint.

"Are you ok?! I'm so sorry. I should have warned you. I didn't think it was aimed at your face. Do your eyes hurt?" She spoke rapidly.

He recoiled from her touch and blinked hard over and over again. His eyes teared up and he was seeing spots, further blurring his vision. He cursed in his foreign language and tried to stand up straight. Remlas could now understand why Idhrenor described his travel with this woman as frustrating. He rubbed one eye with the other while increasing the distance between them. This time it was Remlas' turn to be laughed at and Idhrenor did not hold back his laughter at all. Berenor only smiled at both Remlas' predicament and Idhrenor's amusement.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She apologized, closing the space between them.

"Non" Remlas grumbled, keeping her at arms length with a outstretched hand.

"Remlas pa— pa-et?" She tried to apologize.

He shook his head no. What was the word for sorry? She recognized it whenever Idhrenor said it but now she couldn't remember. It started with a "pa". Ugh she had the worse memory. She turned to Gandalf and asked in earnestness , "How can I tell him I'm sorry?"

"Paenitet" he answered, observing her actions calmly.

"Pie—ee...te?" She struggle pronouncing the word. "Remlas pa-e-te."

Remlas nodded and with a wave of his hand dismissed her concern. She became aware of the sound of suppressed laughter and glared at the other two rangers. She had forgotten briefly her anxiety and panic. It was the breather she needed. This conversation was far from over and she was reminded of her situation when Gandalf continued on the topic.

"Amusing this is. Such curious magic you have." Gandalf chuckled.

"Magic? It's not magic. It's technology. Science. Everyone has one. Even children. It's a tool people use everyday."

"Everyone? Quite intriguing. Well then, I return this to you." He said, relinquishing the phone to her. Andie happily accepted, relieved to have back what felt like her only source of security. Now if only she could just get a signal.

"Now about the matter of getting you home—"

"I'm sorry but can I ask some questions now? I've answer yours and it would be only fair." She interrupted.

"None of this makes any sense. There were no buildings, no cars or people. How can I be one place and then basically take one step and be somewhere far from home? Where exactly am I? What state is this?" She continued, not waiting for his approval.

"Hmmm..." Gandalf hummed, pondering on all she said.

"Look, I've had a hard couple of days and I just want to get home. It's cool that you guys are committed to whatever this is but, I don't have time for games. To be honest all of this is just really creepy and if this is some kind of joke it isn't very funny. If you're telling the truth and you don't intend to rob me then please point me in the direction of a cab so I can get home. Please." She pleaded.

"Do not take me for a fool or a conjurer of tricks Miss Andie. I have said no joke. A wizard is what I am and I am no liar. I know nothing of these buildings or cars. This 'cab' that you seek does not exist here in Middle Earth. I have told you where you are. You are in Bree, a village east of the shire. My child, I am afraid you are a long way from home and there is not much my powers may do to return you. Perhaps a colleague of mine can offer more help than I."

Andie blinked in confusion. Was she just scolded? This man wasn't playing. We're they all delusional? How does he not know what buildings or cars are? What did he mean cabs didn't exist here in Middle Earth? And what the heck is Middle Earth?! She swallowed hard and pulled on her fingers nervously as she thought. She knew she was far from home considering she didn't recognize anything outside but, to be so far from home that this man is saying she wouldn't be able return is just insane! The very thought terrified her.

"I don't understand. Idhrenor said you would help me. Do you mean that you can't help me get home because you don't know the way? Or is there another reason? What is Middle Earth? A city? A street? I don't understand how I was a couple minutes away from my home and now I'm too far to find my way back?"

Andie scratched at the hives on her neck, it was clear for them to see the hives grew in number with her chest now bearing the new red splotches. Her vision was blurred by her tears and when she blinked they flowed freely down her face.

"I— I just want to go home." She sobbed.

A hand gripped her shoulder and she looked up to see Idhrenor. She was aware that this was his way of trying to comfort her. It bothered her greatly to be crying in front of them all like a child. How weak she must've look. He didn't understand the conversation going on but could tell by her body language that she was highly distressed. It was all he could do for her right now. She turned away from him to convey that she was still upset with him.

"Tell him to back off please." Andie told Gandalf.

Gandalf quirked an eyebrow and relayed her message. She didn't look at him, instead she focused ahead on this so called wizard. His hand remained on her shoulder for a few seconds longer before he removed it. She crossed her arms across her chest and refused to acknowledge him. She was angry, fed up, frustrated and so much more. Yes she was taking it out on Idhrenor and no he may not entirely deserve it but he was closes to her which made him the sole target for her pent up emotions.

"Middle earth is the lands east of the Great Sea, Belegaer. Idhrenor was correct in bringing you to me. There are much dangers in this world and it was fortunate that he came upon you when he did. The Barrow-Wight is only one of many creatures and foul things that roam these lands. Do not be angry with him. He only thought of your safety and that of others."

"I know this may be hard to believe Miss Andie and I sympathize with you. It would seem to be apparent that you are not from Middle Earth. It is the reason why you are finding all things around you strange. Your language is not one of this world. You will find no parks, buildings or cars here. Nothing from your home. It is not my intention to frighten you nor to take all hope away. I do not know the way back but, I can still help you."

There was a short silence as Andie digested all this information. It was a big pill to swallow. Gandalf allowed her some time to think while he sipped on his hot beverage and ate. Andie had calmed only a little. She was still very cautious of them all.

"Let me see if I understood you correctly. You're a wizard. I'm not in New York but in a land that is suddenly Middle Earth. I wont be able to go home because my home isn't in this world. In fact nothing that I know is here and nobody knows english because it doesn't exist here either."

"Precisely."

"And somehow you know a language that doesn't exist? How am I supposed to believe this?! How am I suppose to trust you? If you were in my position would you not doubt this at all? I don't mean to be rude. It's just too absurd! I just want to go home. I've been gone too long and my family must be worried sick. I need to go home." She said fighting back tears.

"It is only natural for one to doubt, especially under such circumstances. Only you can come to terms with the reality of things. You can either accept the truth as it is or deny it's validity. You have my word that I spoke only truths." Gandalf answered.

"If it is the truth then can you prove it? Prove just one thing that you've said. Prove that you're a wizard." She challenged.

She was so sure that this 'game' would end once he failed to produced proof of his wizard abilities. Her goal was to end their pretend play of 'Middle Earth' and finally get a straight answer from these guys.

"Proof..." Gandalf muttered.

He pulled out a long pipe and stuffed it with what look to be leaves. He breathed fire into the chamber of the pipe, the warm dim orange light brightening his face with each breath. He then took a long puff and blew out a smoke ring followed by a miniature smoke boat complete with sails and intricate designs. Andie was astonished. She was lost for words and couldn't believe the sight before her. The miniature boat glided around her once and then dissipated into the air.

"How..."

"Do you still doubt?"

How did he do that?! It couldn't have been the pipe. Was it some kind of magic trick? But then how would that even work? She was silent while she thought on an reasonable explanation for what she just witnessed. Gandalf took another puff and blew out another smoke boat. It was amazing to her, such a marvel that she couldn't resist reaching out to touch it. Her finger tips barely grazed the side of the ship as it sail on pass her. She looked up to Gandalf to see him smiling softly at her. Turning her gaze over to the men to the right of her, she could see them studying her quietly. None of this made sense. Middle earth? Wizards? And everything else they expected her to believe. And now this smoking trick was suppose to be proof that this was all true?

_**Listen...Listen..** _

There! That! What is that?! The insistent thought prodded at her mind, telling her to listen. Listen to what? Ugh! Her head began to throb. Oh what a perfect time to have a migraine. Was she really expected to simply believe all of this without question. What's more, was this smoke display sufficient enough proof of all he claimed to be true? Andie rubbed her temples and groaned with discomfort. She sighed in defeat and slouched back in her seat. That smoking trick was impressive, she would give him that. She had begun to doubt her doubts and felt incredibly stupid for even considering any of this real. Especially that monster that she believed to be the boogeyman from her childhood, El Cuco. No! There was no way that thing was real. Her mother and aunt would warn her of El Cuco to make sure she would behave despite her being a very obedient child. He was a thing of nightmares. He was made up.

She rolled up her sleeve and touched the bruise on her wrist. It was still dark purple and was sensitive to touch. If Gandalf's impressive smoke trick wasn't enough proof than this bruise surely was. There was no doubting the terrifying imprint on her wrist or the pain that came with it. It was real. She could have died. Those eyes that haunted her in her dream. It's sickening screech and icy iron grip. It was real... She could have died! Realization struck her hard and her heart drop into her stomach. This was not the first time she had thought about what could have happened if Idhrenor didn't save her. She was in denial and Gandalf had burst her "peaceful" bubble.

"I could have died..." she whispered.

"Oh gosh! I could've died!" She exclaimed, clutching her chest. She was stuck in her thoughts, the world around her was falling far back in her mind. No no no! Not here, not now! She reprimanded herself. She inwardly ordered herself to keep it together. Only in private would she allow herself to break down fully. Hold it in. Yes, she could do this right?

"Miss Andie, let us not focus on what could have been. Such thoughts only bring pain and suffering. You are here now and you are safe. You have my word. If you still do not trust me then place your faith in Idhrenor. Have his actions thus far not proven his trustworthiness? Even now he stands by your side unwaveringly."

Gandalf's words struck something inside her. It was that weird feeling from before. This time it assured her of what she so desperately needed at this moment, safety. _**Safe...yes, safe...**_ It wasn't a voice. It was more like a feeling, an instinct. Like the sensation of holding your hand over a flame to feel it's heat. It was warm and comforting. She reasoned with herself that Gandalf was right. Idhrenor had proven himself many times. He had only good intentions for her and took care of her very well. She pointed out to herself that Idhrenor was the only one in her life to go through such lengths to make sure she was fine (even if he did have unconventional methods). She agreed with the wizard. Idhrenor is an honorable man.

"Ok... I can't fully believe everything you've told me. I need time. I don't know how you did that thing with the smoke but I can agree its not something one sees where I'm from. I— I trust Idhrenor... but, this doesn't mean that I'm not still upset with him. I'm not furious but, I am upset. I need time and space please."

"Time we can give you but, I'm afraid space is conditional. Miss Andie for your safety you should not be alone here in Middle Earth. I say this with the upmost concern. I do not wish to remind you of what lies in the shadows and unfortunately there are dangers that lay wait in the light of day as well. Since you are not of Middle Earth it would be wise for you to stay with Idhrenor and his companions. They will watch over you." He advised her.

"All hope is not lost. Though I cannot return you home I can help acquire you a safe place to stay. Imladris can provide you that safety. It is the house of Lord Elrond. He is the colleague I mentioned earlier. The journey there is long and will give you the time you asked for. I am confident that the proof you seek will reveal itself to you during our travels and should you still doubt then Imladris will be proof enough." He concluded.

Andie furrowed her eyebrows together and squinted at him. It did not sit well with her that he kept saying she couldn't return home. She didn't say another word on the subject, she saw not point in arguing. It was a better plan to feign compliance and wait for an opportunity to run. There was no way she wasn't in New York still. She would need a car at least to travel into another state. It was also weird that a place like this was in the Bronx but that couldn't mean she was in another world, right? If they were telling the truth, which she partly doubted, then in time she would see it. And if not, then in her waiting she would find a way out. It was her only plan. It wasn't fully thought out and the success rate wasn't high but it was better than nothing.

"I understand..."

She placed a hand over her eyes and let out a sigh. Her migraine was persistent. The cause could've been because of the ridiculous information she was just given. Or it could've been the amount of stress she was in at being told she wouldn't find her way home. How could they possible know that? It was also a possibility that her nightmare was contributing to his horrible headache. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pill bottle. She had the feeling she was being watched and it was confirmed when she looked at the men in the room. Her eyes locked with Idhrenor's and they had small staring contest.

"Can you tell Idhrenor something for me?" She asked Gandalf.

"Of course. What is it you wish me to say?"

"Earlier I had a allergic reaction to something. I tried to take a pill but he wouldn't let me. Could you tell him not to do that again? If I need help I will ask for it." She said while showing him the container of pills.

"Pill? I don't know this word."

She shouldn't have been surprised to learn he didn't know what pills were. It seemed there was a lot they didn't know. She opened the container and took one pill out and held it up for him to see. Gandalf leaned forward for a better look at the tiny object between her fingers.

"This is a pill. It's medicine. This specific one is for pain. I use it for my headaches. I have a headache right now and I'm going to take one. Last time i tried to take a pill he slapped it out of my hand and judging by the look he's giving me right now I have a feeling he would do it again."

"Ah, I see." Gandalf chuckled. "Such a tiny thing for medicine. Very convenient."

She listened to Gandalf translate her message to Idhrenor, only understanding the word pill among the string of words that fluttered on by. She observed Idhrenor reaction and saw a look of realization on his face. His hand dug into his pocket and he pulled out her allergy pill bottle. He examined it quickly before walking to her and placed it in her hand.

"Paenitet"

She knew this word, it meant sorry. She smiled at him and nodded to show her acceptance of his apology. She was surprise to see he had retrieved the pill bottle before chasing after her earlier. Thinking about it made her wondered if she was that slow of a runner if he had time to gather his things and get her pill bottle before catching her. Maybe her escape plan would be harder than she thought. Then a thought popped up in her head and she turned to Gandalf to make another request.

"Is there a bathroom I can use? I've been outside for almost three days and I want to clean up.." she asked timidly.

"Of course! You would have to wait a moment. We would have to ask for one to be drawn for you."

Gandalf relayed her request to the rangers and to her surprise Berenor accepted the task. He walked to door and a faint click was heard. The door opened with a small creak and he exited without a word. Ever since their first meeting Andie had the impression that Berenor did not like her. She wasn't sure what she had done or maybe she was just imagining it so she chalked it up to her being paranoid because of her habit of overthinking.

"May I have a cup of water?" She asked.

"My dear it is not wise to drink the water here unless boiled. Mrs. Butterbur has prepare a fine brew of tea that may be to your liking." He offered.

"Oh! Ok."

She poured herself a cup tea and felt the most awkward she had ever felt in her entire life. Her every move was being watched and it annoyed her greatly. She wished Berenor would hurry up so that she could have some privacy. She decided not to add sugar and to drink the tea as is but pause when she was about to pop the pill in her mouth.

"I'm sorry but I don't like being watched or stared at. It makes me uncomfortable." She confessed.

"My apologies Miss Andie! We meant no offense."

How many more days of this would she have to go through? It was a trying couple of days traveling with Idhrenor. She was thankful to him for rescuing her but the man sure was frustrating. Walking into Bree, meeting new people, and now learning all this information was overwhelming. Too overwhelming. She didn't trust them fully, not 100%. Her stress hives were still present and she resisted the urge to scratch. Then there was her migraine that she hope would go away soon with the help of the pain killer. Getting answers in Bree turned out to be too eventful for her. In fact, Andie didn't feel like she got answers at all. She only had more questions, doubts, and fears. But, for now she would wait and listen just as her 'instinct' had told her.

_**Wait and listen.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew! This was a long one. It's the longest chapter I've written so far, almost 16 pages. There was more that was in this chapter but I thought it best to break it up for the next one. It's been a while since I last posted and I apologize for the long wait. This chapter was difficult for me to write and there was so much I wasn't happy with. I ended up editing this like 10 times until I felt it got it right.
> 
> Let me know how I did on dialogue. I hope I didn't write Gandalf out of character and would love to hear your thoughts on how I did. I appreciate any advice or constructive criticism. If you have any predications for what might happen in the next chapter let me know in the reviews. Gandalf has a lot on his mind and I cant wait to share his thoughts with you in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed!
> 
> -DreamingGalaxies 
> 
> Mea Domina: My Lady
> 
> Pax: Peace
> 
> Dismiserunt eam mane: let her go
> 
> Sunt tibi bene: Are you well?
> 
> Paenitet: Sorry
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	10. Chapter Ten

Drowning...the very word was an accurate description for how Andie felt at the moment. It was as if she was barely holding her head above water, struggling to breathe. She curled up in a bundle on the floor with her back against a wall and eyes shut tight, whispering to herself " _I'm fine... I can do this..._ " over and over again. Now that she was alone and allowed some privacy under the guise of bathing did Andie allow herself to break down.

Held tightly to her chest in her arms was a towel made of linen and a bar of soap. She didn't know when or if Mrs. Butterbur would return to assist her more and she preferred that she didn't. Mrs. Butterbur had her try on a dress before she hurried away to attend to other errands. It was a bit large in the chest area and hips but Andie didn't mind. It was more common for her to have difficulty finding clothes that fit because of her wide hips. So Andie was relieved that this time her size wouldn't be a problem. Her only worry about the clothing were the layers and effort it took to correctly put on the outfit. She had only just come to the realization of how strange she must've looked to Idhrenor when Mrs. Butterbur saw her apparel. If all Gandalf said was true and this was Middle earth then her clothing was a problem as they made her stick out like a sore thumb.

It wasn't hard for her to glean that she was expected to wear this dress. But the layers... she preferred her jeans. She felt so self conscious in the dress, awkward even. It was awkward enough to have to strip down to her undies in front of a stranger, female or not. She didn't speak when spoken to by Mrs. Butterbur. Gandalf had advised her not to. She hoped she didn't come off as rude and by the looks of it Mrs. Butterbur did not take offense. Maybe Berenor had spoken to her beforehand, explaining in someway why she "couldn't speak".

' _ **It would not be wise to speak to anyone besides myself and the rangers in this room Miss Andie. For now I ask for your silence.'**_

It wasn't like she could respond anyway. It was challenging enough to communicate with Idhrenor and if she were to be completely honest she wasn't in any sociable mood either. He asked for silence and she was willing to comply. When Berenor had returned to escort her to the bathing facilities Gandalf told her that Berenor would be speaking on her behalf. With one look to Idhrenor she sought reassurance before she was ushered out the room by the grim ranger.

Now here she was in what she assumed to be a bathing room. It was very different from a bathroom. In fact she was most definitely sure that this was not a bathroom. The room wasn't large and the only source of light was a lone candle lit on a corner table. There was a small window with curtains closed. In the middle of the room was a large wooden tub and no toilet in sight. The sound of rain pitter-pattering against the panes filled the room and soon small sobs accompanied it. Wrapped in Idhrenor's cloak she continued to sit curled up on the floor as she sobbed.

" _ **None of this is right. Is this all just an elaborate dream?"**_

" _ **No... It can't be. I was hurt. It's been three days...no...I'm really here.."**_

Andie brought Idhrenor's cloak close to her nose and inhaled slowly. It smelled of leather, grass and trees... It smelled of Idhrenor. There was no way her mind was making this up. She pulled the cloak away from her face and stared at it in wonder.

" _ **I didn't make him up...he's real. He saved me. Idhrenor's real."**_

The more she thought on Gandalf's words and her doubts, the more she felt inclined to believe him. Three days had passed before she finally arrived at Bree and there was much that she experienced to collaborate Gandalf's claim. The Barrow-Wight was the most convincing evidence that she couldn't refute and the bruises she carried only confirmed the truth, he wasn't lying.

" _ **It's real?.. all of it. They're not just pretending. I'm in Middle Earth? How?"**_

" _ **Why didn't I ask Idhrenor more questions?! I saw the plains! What was I thinking?!"**_

"How could I be so stupid?!" She shouted, face palming.

The sound of the wood creaking under shifting weight could be heard outside the door and Andie starred at it in anticipation. Berenor was guarding the door for her and she had no doubt he heard her outburst. Giving herself a moment to calm her thoughts Andie then rose from her spot on the floor to inspect the water in the tub. She dried her face with Idhrenor's cloak and gazed at the water. She was never one for baths. The thought of sitting in bath water with the very dirt and grime she just washed off floating around her was very repulsive in her opinion. Looking at the water intensely, she sighed.

There were a few specks of dirt floating around and she managed to pick them all out. She hoped the water was clean though the dirt made her highly doubt it's cleanliness. There was no faucet so she knew the water was brought in from elsewhere. She always hated that she was so squeamish at the thought of germs. She often was made fun of because of this and at times she wished she didn't worry so much of such things. She reminded herself that this was the opportunity she was waiting for, to be clean from Idhrenor's homemade ointment. As much as she disliked baths, she dislike that paste more and so she readied herself for a wash. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind Andie forced herself to focus on the task on hand. She silenced her worries and doubts with a firm decision on how to carry on with these men.

" _ **Trust but verify."**_

* * *

"What I am about to tell you is a tale of what I believe Miss Andie to be... No, I am most sure this is what she is. I do not think her a spy nor a part of some ruse from the shadows of the enemy. She is a rare occurrence. There has only ever been two before her to walk Middle Earth. Travelers is what we came to call them." Gandalf spoke. At this both Idhrenor and Remlas sat up straight in their seats. The tone of Gandalf's voice implied the gravity of what was going to be said.

"The first of the travelers arrived some 800 years ago. I do not recall his name. I only had brief encounters with this man. He was found unconscious on the banks of the Ford of Bruinen by the son's of Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. It was strange for one of man to be near Imladris with seemingly no purpose. It was stranger still the garments he wore. He was brought to Imladris where he later awoke and spoke in a unknown tongue, much like Miss Andie."

Gandalf stroked his beard as he thought of the past, remembering the events as they unfolded. The storm outside had begun to calm. The rumbling of thunder had silenced and the flashing of lighting ceased. Only the faint drumming of rain remained.

"I was not there, the day of his arrival, but from the account of Lord Elrond it was believed that he was a drunkard. He reeked of liquor and appeared unkempt. What's more, he was unruly and hostile. Not much can be said of this man for he disappeared from Imladris the following day. Around 600 years later, I believe, is when the second arrived. His name was Rhys and he was a kindly fellow."

"Did you know this one well?" Remlas asked.

"You said you knew the first briefly? But he disappeared from Imladris the following day." Idhrenor inquired.

"Well enough." Gandalf answered. "The first I met seven years after Rhys' arrival. It was unexpected. He and Rhys both appeared to be of the race of men but, time had no affect on him. It was too difficult to tell if Rhys was the same as the first... Ah! Cyril! That was his name. Lord Elrond was baffled at the sight of him for he was unchanged. He returned to Imladris for Rhys and now could speak the common tongue."

"Was he not mortal?" Idhrenor asked.

"How was it discerned that they were not of Middle Earth? And what of the language they spoke? How did you come to learn it?" Remlas added.

"Rhys was taught the common tongue by Lord Elrond and those in his service. I spent some time with Rhys during his stay in Imladris and learned the language he called English. Mortal, yes, that is what he was. I am unsure if Lord Elrond or any of the other Guardians of Middle Earth discovered how he lived so long for there was much on my mind and my presence was required elsewhere."

"You say the first returned to Imladris for the second. For what purpose? Was he no longer a drunkard?" Idhrenor asked curiously.

"The common goal of returning home... This is what Cyril had told Rhys. The man I met that day was no drunkard. He stood tall with all the pride of an accomplished man. He was articulate and intelligent. When he spoke he did so with such eloquence that one would be wise to be on guard lest you be swayed. It did not sit well with me to allow Rhys to speak alone with Cyril and I advised against it. It may have been Rhys' own desperation and desire to return home that caused him not to heed my words. Or it could've been Cyril's silver tongue. Nonetheless he was convinced that there was a way back to his land and he left with Cyril two weeks later."

"Was there a way back? Is there hope for Miss Andie to return home?" Remlas asked.

There was a pause of silence. Gandalf took a couple puffs from his pipe and thought hard on this question. Hope? As far as he knew there was no way back. It had been many years since he last saw Rhys and tragic was the news he last received of his fate. And now a third Traveler has appeared. What will become of her?

"Gandalf?... Do you mean to say there is no way back... What became of the two?" Idhrenor pressed on. Gandalf sighed sadly.

"I spoke with him of my suspicions of Cyril both privately and alongside Lord Elrond. For two weeks he thought hard on his decision. In this time we only discovered the means by which he believed would return Rhys and himself home, Dragons. According to Cyril, a dragon of great might could be utilized to send them back home. To this day we are unsure as to how he came to this conclusion or why he believed so. It was no easy task getting answers from this man and it was clear to see that this amused him so."

"He had a great disdain for Lord Elrond. Despite this he was polite to a point. He was on mission and it seemed to me that he was willing to put aside his enmity to ensure his success. I had warned both men of the dangers of Dragons and offered Rhys my council. I advised Rhys to challenge Cyril's words and demand proof of the validity of this plan but it seemed my words fell on deaf ears. It was a year later when I learned of Rhys' fate... the poor fellow had died at the hands of Cyril."

"Dragons?!" Remlas exclaimed incredulously.

"So he was betrayed. It was all a ruse in the end? The Dragons and returning to their home?" Idhrenor spoke mostly to himself.

"Yes... It would seem so. I heard only of Rhys' death, confirmed by Glorfindel. It is not known if Cyril still lives. None can confirm or deny this. So it was agreed that we would be ever watchful for any signs of his return or death. This included myself, Saruman the White, Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Glorfindel."

"He was only a man, this Cyril. His only crime was killing his kin, the only other traveler? Surely this does not merit the attention of five powerful guardians." Remlas commented.

"Perhaps he wielded magic same as Miss Andie. He sought out Dragons. Maybe the two are connected?" Idhrenor speculated.

"It was the nature of Rhys' death that troubled us. There were rumors of a small army heading north to the Withered Heath and who this army served was not known. We saw it pertinent to check the truthfulness of this rumor and so Lord Elrond sent Glorfindel to gather information. It was on this quest that he witnessed a great blast from afar. A blast so powerful it swallowed all in its reach only leaving a large crater. We assumed Cyril had died along with Rhys though there was nothing left of him to confirm this. A ring was all that was left of Rhys, his wedding band he called it. This was what Glorfindel brought back to confirm his news. What troubled myself and Glorfindel was the lack of proof surrounding Cyril's death. Even more so the White Council was concerned with the origins of such power and how Cyril, a mere man, was able to wield it."

"Miss Andie has no magic. I feel none from her. She explained this magic lantern to be an object used for communication where she is from. It is also used for the purposes she demonstrated early. A phone is what she called it. She says people of all ages use such objects... I think it wise for us to wait until we reach Imladris before we discuss this any further. I only wished to speak briefly of this for one never knows who is listening. Imladris is better suited for such discussions. We will call upon wisdom of the White Council. They will know what to do."

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Gandalf thought on what Andie's presence in Middle Earth could mean. Would history repeat itself? Are they to expect others to appear as well? Remlas thought of the travelers' tale and how it pertained to Andie. Did this mean she could potentially become a threat? Or was she a fool like Rhys and would unwittingly be the cause of her own death or that of others? Then there was Idhrenor.

He pulled out the empty granola bar wrapper from his pocket and turned it in his hand. His mind bounced from all that Gandalf said to the many questions he still had. He thought on his interactions with Andie, from every argument to every misunderstanding and solution. He thought of her actions thus far. She was nervous and somewhat trusting. She was tiring and stubborn, at this he snorted softly. She was also forgiving and honest. If there was no way for her to return home then what would become of her? If this Cyril may still be alive did this mean she was in danger? Would he seek her out the same as he did Rhys? For what reason did Cyril end Rhys' life? He clearly had no intentions on returning to where they came from. And what of Dragons?

"Is that one of Miss Andie's possessions?" Remlas asked, leaning closer in to see the object in his hand. Idhrenor nodded in response, his gaze remaining on the wrapper as he did so.

"It is a wrapping of sorts... for food from her home I think. She hadn't much of provisions but still she chose to share with me." He replied, handing the wrapper over to his friend.

"She's selfless." Remlas noted while inspecting the plastic wrapper. It crinkled in his hands as he admired the way the reflective inner side caught the light of the room. It amazed him how smooth the surface was as his finger glided over the thin material.

"So thin yet it protects food. It must be durable I imagine." He commented.

"Is there something that troubles you Idhrenor?" Gandalf queried, causing Idhrenor to break away from his thoughts.

"It's nothing.." he began. He paused shortly, followed by a sigh. "Only... All that you've told us..these travelers. I am unsure wether they are to be considered friend or foe... The traveler Rhys, was he friend to you? And he was betrayed by one of his own. I am unsure of what this means. Are we to be vigilant and watch her for any signs of allegiance with the traveler Cyril? Or do you mean for her to be protected and her presence concealed lest she have the same fate as Rhys?"

The old wizard placed down his cup of tea and looked to the wrapper in Remlas hand. He extended out his own in a silent request and Remlas acquiesced. A small smile graced the wise old face of the wizard. He examined the wrapper in the same manner Remlas had and then turned his gaze onto Idhrenor as he answered.

"Rhys was a friend of mine. He was an honorable kind man. His fate was undeserved. I cannot speak much of Cyril other than what I knew of him during his short stay in Imladris. To me he seemed as a selfish man. He chose his words methodically and spoke with a great skill of persuasion I have yet seen any of the race of man to achieve. Though there is reason for us to be cautious in all regarding this matter I do not think Miss Andie to be a threat. Not knowingly at least." He explain. Gandalf then reached over the table as he handed the thin plastic wrapper back to Idhrenor, a confident smile on his face.

"In times of doubt I find it is the small things that reassure me. This wrapping for instance may appear small and insignificant but the intention behind it is grand. A gesture of care and kindness was shown to you and at the expense of herself. Her selflessness speaks well of her character." Gandalf continued, sitting tall back in his seat. Idhrenor eyes stared at the plastic thoughtfully, considering all he was being told. He was too focus on Gandalf's word that he was unaware of Remlas observing him quietly.

"From what I have observed between the interactions of you two I can see she means no one any harm. When she realized she had struck you she rushed to your aid. Even when you denied her help she persisted. When she thought us thieves and panicked she was only consolable by you. Then when told that she would be escorted by another she looked to you for reassurance. Her caring nature and trust for you tells me she is not nefarious. Let us not forget her willingness and honesty. Foe, I think her not but time can only tell if she is a friend. She may yet be neither." Gandalf finished.

"Will you take her to Rivendell then?" Remlas asked.

"Yes but I will require your help. She mentioned meeting a powerful being known as Tom Bombadil. It was he who gave her the map she carries and sent her on her way to Bree. I must head to the Old Forest to confirm her tale. While I do so I would like for you three to escort her to Imladris. I will meet up with you on the East Road. Tomorrow morning I will depart. Take care that you are prepared for the journey and leave no later than the afternoon."

* * *

She was uncomfortable. She was cold, frustrated, and uncomfortable to be exact. The bath water was lukewarm and it didn't take long for the temperature to cool even more. Then there was the layers of the dress and difficulty she had figuring out which went on first. Andie tried to remember the order Mrs. Butterbur handed each garment when helping her try them on. The first layer was a chemise, a thin under tunic that reached her ankles. Then came a kirtle which simply acted as a slip. The last layer was the dark green gown that she wrestled on. The blouse was flecked with flowery embroidery of vines and small white flowers. The sleeves were straight and reach just past her elbows. The skirt of the dress was relaxed and without design. The gown was faded in color and had a few spots of patchwork on the skirt. This told her the dress was probably well used and she didn't mind. It was still beautiful in her opinion as her favorite color was green.

She hardly wore dresses back home. It was something she never really felt comfortable with. She didn't think she looked nice in them but that didn't stop her from admiring this dress. It was a nice a dress. Simple in design and well suited for running errands. It was just the layers that bothered Andie and she frustratingly tugged at the outfit where it stuck due to the wetness of her skin. It bugged her to no end how the under layers bunched up around her arms under the sleeves. The towel she was given didn't serve it's purpose very well and it hardly dried her hair. It didn't help when Berenor knocked on the door either. Andie wasn't sure if he was rushing or checking on her. The sound of the knock instantly made her panic as she thought he would enter. She rushed to the door as quickly as she could in the encumbered dress and in her haste managed to trip over her own feet causing her to land against the door with a loud thud.

Andie released a small groan and within seconds the doorknob twisted and turned left and right rapidly. The door shook hard but remained closed and she sheepishly remember that she had locked it after Mrs. Butterbur left.

"Mea Domina?! Sunt tibi bene?!"

"Mea Domina?"

"Domina Andie?!"

The door continued to shake with such force that she had no doubt Berenor was fully capable of breaking it down. She pulled herself up from the floor, tucked away the hair on her face and opened the door to reveal a worried ranger. He stumbled over the threshold as the door pulled open and steadied himself on the frame of the door, careful not to topple over her. His eyes searched her form for any injury and then flitted around the room searching for an assailant.

"Berenor" she said, trying to think of a way to communicate that all was good. She looked a messed. The gown shifted partly and hung off one shoulder as she wasn't able to fasten the tie on the back. Her hair was wet and disheveled and her glasses smudged. The sight of her unharmed relived Berenor and he looked at her expectantly for an explanation.

"I fell" she explain embarrassed while rubbing her foot.

Studying her actions he begun to connect the dots between the thumping against the door, her disordered appearance, and sore foot to the series of events that led to her collision with the door. He fought back a smile and tried his best to remain stoic. His lips pressed into a thin line and the corner of his mouth curled up slightly. Andie's embarrassment deepen and she frowned at him.

"It's not funny!" She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

His smile grew into a grin. It was at this moment when Mrs. Butterbur appeared. A look of curiosity plain on her face. She and Berenor exchanged words causing Andie to huff frustratingly at not being able to understand their language. She adjusted the gown and pulled on the back as she attempted to fasten the opening close. Seeing her struggle, Mrs. Butterbur slapped her hands away and assisted her with the ties all the while shooing Berenor out of the room.

The walk back to the room was silent. Andie glanced at Berenor every so often. The quite between them felt so awkward to her. She tightly hugged her clothing to her chest and wondered about Berenor and Remlas. We're these Idhrenor's friends? Or brothers? Family? She snuck another look at him trying to see if he had similar features to Idhrenor. This time she was caught. Their eyes locked and Andie quickly averted her gaze. She didn't know what to do.

" _ **Should I say something? Wait..I'm not suppose to talk unless I'm alone with them. Ugh. He wouldn't understand anyway.."**_ She sighed as she tugged on the hood of the cloak. The time alone didn't feel enough to her. At least she was able to let out her emotions in private. She wasn't sure of the time but hoped they would all sleep soon and she would be granted time to herself once more. Maybe the others were already they reached the room she stood by his side meekly awaiting to enter.

The door opened after Berenor knocked once and he guided her in by placing a hand on her back. The rangers instantly began conversing among themselves. She paid them no mind and instead walked to 'her' bed to put her clothing away in her bag. Before she tucked her jeans and shirt into her bag she pulled out her hairbrush. She stuffed her hoodie into the remaining space of her bag.

" _ **Good thing I only ever buy spacious backpacks"**_ she thought thankfully. She then checked the skirt of the dress and much to her disappointment there where no pockets.

" _ **No pockets.. great"**_ She thought annoyed.

Andie left her phone on the bed and turned to look at the rangers seated around the table along with Gandalf. She regarded them for a few minutes. All but Gandalf drank from large mugs filled with what Andie assumed to be more alcohol. The room smelled of a sweet fragrance, one she was not familiar with. They were all smoking long brown pipes and she thought twice about approaching them. She didn't want to disturb them. They looked relaxed and she knew she was out of place among them. She also didn't want to appear unfriendly by keeping to herself. There was also the issue of her asthma and how being near them while they smoke would be problematic for her.

She made up her mind to give Idhrenor back his bar of soap and return to the bed to brush her hair. If they wanted to talk to her they could approach her. Walking up to the group of men she held part of her borrowed cloak up to her nose to minimize how much smoke she breathed in. The men all ceased their conversation and acknowledged her with a nod. She wasted no time in handing Idhrenor the bar.

"Thank you" she said appreciatively. He would have no idea just how thankful she was for the soap. She felt refreshed now and was very happy to be clean. It spoke volumes that she actually used the soap. She had convinced herself that soap was self cleaning. Idhrenor grabbed the soap and nodded in understanding.

"Miss Andie won't you join us?" Gandalf asked, gesturing to an empty seat.

"Oh uh.. Is it ok if I sit in the bed? I don't mean to be rude." She said timidly.

"My dear it's quite alright if that is what you wish. I take no offense. I only thought it good for us to get better aquatinted with each other before we embark on our journey tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. Yes." She said reluctantly.

"Do you still fear us? I assure you we only wish to help you."

Andie bit her bottom lip and internally battled with herself on wether or not she should tell him she couldn't be near the smoke. She would feel bad if they had to stop smoking because of her. She would be fine with it at a distance and it wasn't like she would be living with them forever. She already felt like a burden having to be escorted around and watched.

"Miss Andie?" Gandalf asked.

"I... I trust you. As much as I can right now at least. I just don't want to be a bother." She answered.

"Needing assistance is no bother to me or for them either. It is our duty to help those who are lost or in peril. There is no need to worry." He reassured.

"Andie" Idhrenor spoke as he rose from his seat.

"Sedens placere" he said politely, offering his seat. As much as she wanted to she knew she couldn't. So she declined respectfully.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It's the smoke. It's not safe for me to be breathing this in. I have a condition that restricts my capability to breathe. It's triggered by things like my allergies, smoke or —"

"Goodness me! Why did you not say so sooner?!" Gandalf exclaimed immediately putting out his pipe. He then spoke earnestly in their foreign language to the rangers and they repeated his action.

"Oh! You didn't have to do that! I could have just sat on the bed near the window. It's not a big deal really." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Not a big deal? I would hope you valued yourself more than this. Surely you don't think your life worth less than comforts that one can do without?"

Andie was speechless. She didn't know how to respond. She didn't dare glance at the others but could see in her peripherals the rangers watching her. She was used to people smoking around her without a care for anyone. In her building complex she had a neighbor who smoked every morning and night. He was so lazy that he wouldn't even do so outside in the summer. Instead he would stand in the hallway and smoke by the window adjacent to her own and she had to learn to make due with the problem. Of course she politely asked her neighbor to stop and when that failed she complained to the superintendent. Neither worked. So she resigned to keeping her bedroom window close and suffer the heat. It wasn't solely this one experience that made her this timid and meek. She lived in New York and the truth was that more often than not the people were not kind, and then there was her family.

"I... Uh... thank you?" She stumbled over her words. A small breeze reached her face and she looked in the direction of the window to see Idhrenor opening the pane widely.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be fine. It doesn't even bother me much. Usually I get a headache or start to wheeze after a few minutes but, I feel fine and no wheezing. Are we leaving early tomorrow?" She said hoping they could move on to another topic.

"Yes" Gandalf answered sensing her discomfort on the matter of her health.

"It has been decided that you will travel ahead to Rivendell with Idhrenor and the others. I will meet you on the road later on. I will be leaving in the early morning. You needn't worry of anything. Idhrenor, Remlas, and Berenor are quite skilled and will not lead you astray. There is one thing I can do right now to help you get adjusted." He elaborated, standing before her. Gandalf raised his hands and placed it on the top of her head, her hair still wet and tangled. She looked up to meet his gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He didn't answer. Gandalf closed his eyes and began to murmur in an unknown language as his hands slid down to her temple. Andie's brows knitted together in confusion and she did not like him being this close. She grabbed his hands and was about to pull them away when she heard her name being called.

"Andie!" Idhrenor scolded.

"Non" He admonished.

Her grip faltered and she released his hands. The room was quiet, so quiet that Andie could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Then she was free from Gandalf and he smiled at her warmly. She had no idea what happened or why Idhrenor chastised her.

" _ **This is beyond awkward."**_ She thought.

"Umm... what are you doing?"

"I placed a spell on you. One that will temporarily enhance your memory skills. Simply put it will help you remember what you are taught. This does not mean you will be proficient in all you learn. This spell will not do all the work for you. Idhrenor and the others will teach you Westron and you will be able to remember each word but the pronunciation, sentence structure, word conjugation and such will be up to you. You will have to practice diligently to retain as much as you can. You will only have a month before the effects of the spell wear off."

She eyed him with great disbelief. "A spell" she said skeptically.

Andie patted her hair where Gandalf had touched and checked for evidence of said spell. It bothered her that he would do this without informing or even asking her. She understood that he was trying to help but she didn't like the idea of someone casting 'spells' on her. She took a step away from him and hugged herself tightly.

"Thank you for helping me... but could you not do that.. I mean without telling me first?" She said timidly.

"Ah! My apologies My lady. I meant no harm. The spell will only help you. It is late. Let us get some sleep. I'm sure it has been a long tiring couple of days for you." Gandalf concluded.

Gandalf then turned to speak with all three men and Andie decided to returned to her bed. He was right, the pass few days have been overwhelming. She reached for her brush and began to comb through the wet tangled mess on her head. Her hair was usually straight. She would straighten out her hair after every wash but with no hair straightener she would have to make due with her brush. She brushed and brushed and fought with a few knots, all the while watching the wizard speak with the rangers. Her eyes settled on Idhrenor and then shifted over to Remlas and finally Berenor. She took note of the similarities between them; height, outfits, body build. Then she listed the differences in her mind; facial qualities and personalities.

_**"Are they brothers? Gandalf keeps calling them rangers.. maybe they just work together."** _

She sighed. _**"I hope this is the right decision. What else am I supposed to do? Should I go back to the Old Forest? Should I have asked Tom to help me backtrack? Maybe...but didn't Gandalf say there was no way back now? What does that even mean? If I somehow ended up here shouldn't there be a way to somehow get back? And what about back home... Mom and Dad... My family... they must be worried sick. Dad would've noticed something wrong when I didn't text that I was on my way home like always. I wasn't even able to finish my text to Mom.**_ **.."** she worried silently.

The tell-tale tightness of anxiety filled her chest and she closed her eyes when she became mindful of her increasingly negative overthinking. She rested her hands in her lap and took in deep slow breaths and released them in the same manner.

" _ **Stop. I shouldn't think this way. I have to just focus on the now. I am here and this is what matters. I am safe. I will find answers. I've gotten this far. I may not be where I want to be but at least I'm not where I was... I'm not lost alone anymore. There's someone trying to help me. Four someone's helping me... I'm not alone.."**_

Andie opened her eyes and blinked away the tears that had accumulated under eyelids while her eyes were closed. She quickly wiped them away and peeked in the direction of the men to see Gandalf and Berenor gone. She looked around to see Idhrenor and Remlas each in a bed. Remlas was already laying down with his arms folded on top of his chest. His hood was on and covered his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was asleep yet. Then there was Idhrenor who was sitting on the foot of his bed observing Andie with curiosity.

" _ **What is he looking at?"**_ She thought annoyed. It felt as if she couldn't have a moment to think with out someone watching her. She avoided his stare and hurried to finish brushing her hair, hoping he would look elsewhere. When she was done she stuffed her brush away in her bag and dared a glance his way. He was looking out the window now, at what exactly she did not know. The rain had stoped and now the sound of crickets could be heard. She felt another breeze pass by and she shivered. Her hair wasn't doing her any favors and the breeze worsen how cold she felt as well.

" _ **Isn't he cold?"**_ she wondered, pulling out her sweater.

" _ **It should be ok to wear this just for tonight right? It's better than letting him be cold because of me. How do you take this off again?"**_ She wondered.

Andie struggled with the clasp and glared at it with great frustration. _**"Why is this thing so hard to take off?! The stupid pin wont budge!"**_

Admitting defeat with the darn clasp, Andie walked quietly over to Idhrenor with her fingers still fidgeting with the pin. Idhrenor turned his attention towards her and smirked upon seeing her trouble. His smirk annoyed her but not in a bad way, it renewed her determination to undo the clasp herself. She pushed his hands away when he tried to help her. She squeezed, pushed and pull, nothing worked. She fidgeted and fidgeted, nothing again. She huffed angrily at the object and tried a fourth time.

"And—" he began.

"No! I got it." She interrupted.

After one last try she was finally successful. The clasp had a little hook on the end of the pin that acted as a second latch to ensure it remain closed. She felt stupid that it took her a while to notice it. She never seen a pin like it before.

" _ **I'm not so helpless after all."**_ _She thought victoriously._

" _ **Although I could've just pulled it over my head.."**_ she came to realize.

She handed him his cloak and pin with the best smile she had to offer. This was a rare gesture he was receiving. Andie rarely smiled as so. She smiled, yes, but never with such gratitude or meaning. She hated her smile and sometimes felt there was no reason to smile. She often used it as a mask to give the perception that she was fine or happy. In fact Andie had mastered many smiles, the polite smile, the false happiness smile, the embarrassed smile, and the "grin and bear it" smile. But this one was less practiced. This one was real. He may not be aware of it but Idhrenor was now among the incredibly few who were gifted Andie's genuine smile.

"Thank you" she said confident he understood her words.

"Gratias tibi"he responded while shaking his head no. She gave him an unsure look and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Gratias. Gra-ti-as. Gratias." He sounded out for her.

Realizing he was teaching her the words for thank you she repeated each syllable. "Gra-ti-as."

"Ti-bi" he continued on to the next word. She repeated after him once more.

"Gratias Tibi" He spoke clearly, his deep voice low and soft.

Andie thought hard on the pronunciation of the words. "Gra-tias Ti-bi" she said slowly. Idhrenor smiled at her and nodded.

"Gratias Tibi Idhrenor!" She said overly happy only for Idhrenor to shush her immediately.

Andie's hand shot up to cover her mouth and she peered over to Remlas. He didn't move or complain. A small chuckle emitted from Idhrenor and she smiled bashfully at him. Seeing the cloak still in his hand she gestured for him to put it on. He raised a brow at her and she pointed to Remlas and then to him, the cloak and then finally his bed. He watched as she acted out the action of sleeping by placing both her hands together and tilting her head to the side to rest on them. He grinned at her and shook his head no. He pointed to her and then her bed and said the word for sleep in Westron.

"Somnum" he instructed her.

"Son-num" she repeated.

"Non. Sss-oom-num. _"_ He corrected.

"Som-num" she tried again. "Somnum"

"Andie Somnum" she spoke confidently with a bright smile. She nodded in agreement to convey she wouldn't argue about sleeping. She only wanted to return his cloak and make sure he was alright. Before she turned to go to bed she engulfed him in a hug. He grunted in surprise and froze momentarily. She tighten her hold on him until she felt him hug her back lightly.

"Gratias tibi Idhrenor." She said without a hitch, releasing him from her embrace.

Without another word she walked to her bed and put on her sweater. She zipped it up, slipped on the hood, and laid in bed on her stomach. She hugged the pillow to her face and closed her eyes thinking happily on the moment shared between herself and Idhrenor.

" _ **Maybe there's hope after all. I'm not alone anymore."**_

It wasn't long before Andie fell asleep and he could hear her snore lightly. He easily pulled on his cloak and swiftly fasten it. The hood was slightly wet from her hair but it didn't bother him at all. He laid back onto the bed and placed an arm under his head. He thought of the day and all he had learned. He thought of Andie and how he could help her. It would be a long journey to Rivendell, one that he couldn't promise would be without danger. She wasn't a bad person, he didn't get that impression from her. She was just in a difficult situation. There would be answers in Rivendell, he was sure of it. He yawned into the palm of his hand and gladly welcomed sleep. It would be a while until they would sleep in beds comfortably under a roof and he wouldn't take this opportunity for granted.

* * *

They were both asleep, one more than the other. But that was expected of Idhrenor. He was known to sleep lightly, always on guard. Remlas had heard them, their entire interaction. He heard the mini language lesson and the gratitude Andie expressed a bit too loudly. He heard his friend laughing and peeked from under his hood without moving to witness what was the cause of his amusement. There he saw Andie covering her mouth embarrassed that she had been so loud. He smiled inwardly being mindful to not show any sign of being awake, though he knew his friend would not be tricked so easily.

Remlas noted she was more relaxed when it was just them two. She bloomed around him and he could see that she was more confident when she was dealing with Idhrenor. Perhaps with time she would be less nervous around himself and Berenor. She was an oddity to him even with her dressed less strangely now. Travelers, the very notion of one not originating from Arda was baffling. Were there other worlds? And if so, then how many? What did this mean for their world? How did these Travelers come to Middle Earth? Did Miss Andie really not know how she came to be here? Would there be more to come? Are others already here? And then there was the very thought that troubled him earlier arose in his mind once more, dragons. What of dragons? What would a traveler want with them? Remlas was sure nothing good would ever come from any dealings with dragons.

So lost in his brooding he was shocked to see Idhrenor in Andie's embrace. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Idhrenor grunt and his gaze darted to the two them hugging. It surprised him even more to see his comrade return the embrace and the sight made him forget about his previous thoughts. He watched her pull away and heard her thank him clearly, understanding her well, Gandalf's spell working marvelously.

It had been too long since he last saw his friend open up to another in such a way. Remlas did not want to ignore his worries or concerns. They were too great to be dismissed but he couldn't ignore what he saw either. Andie was a gentle soul. She was kindhearted and thoughtful. And if she was able to get through the thick wall Idhrenor had sealed himself in years ago then Remlas surmised she was worthy of their trust and protection. Same as Andie had decided, though neither would know the similarities in their thinking, Remlas would trust but verify.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! So the group is now heading to Rivendell and Andie isn't the first to appear in Middle Earth! This was a an exhausting chapter to edit but I was so excited to post it. I know not much seemed to have happened in this chapter but it laid down some pieces for future chapters. Let me know what you thought about Gandalf's tale of the Travelers. What do you think about Gandalf's spell? How did I do with describing her dress? (Describing clothes is hard for me). What was your favorite part in this chapter? I was researching Glorfindel but I wasn't able to find if the correct way to address Glorfindel was Lord Glorfindel or just Glorfindel. Let me know which is right if you know. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> [Note: Just to clear up one inconsistency. In chapter 8 (I believe) I wrote that Remlas was able to acquire a few dresses for Andie. I ended up changing that in this chapter. Remlas instead is meant to have told Idhrenor that he was able to ask Mrs. Butterbur if she was willing to trade for one of her old dresses. She agrees to the trade and this is the dress that she helps Andie try on. I will be editing this in chapter 8 soon.]
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed! :D
> 
> If you're looking for a great Hobbit story read involving ThorinxOC then I highly recommend the talented Shylowdeath's "The Undecided Title of Sara Miller". She just recently posted her 48th chapter and I just had to give her a shout out for such a amazing chapter and story.
> 
> Mea Domina: My Lady
> 
> Domina Andie: Lady Andie
> 
> Sunt tibi bene: Are you well?
> 
> Non: No
> 
> Gratias tibi: Thank you
> 
> Somnum: Sleep
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The common-room of the Prancing Pony was bustling with chatter and enjoyment. Sounds of mugs being filled, plates clattering along with cutlery, and the occasional opening and closing of the main door filled the room. Andie observed it all quietly from her seat across from Remlas. Their table was near a corner beside a large window, away from wandering eyes. She glanced at the man in front of her as he reached for his mug. Remlas was silent as he did so. He had been silent ever since the others left to run errands. She stirred her spoon in her cup absentmindedly, wondering if he was always this quiet.

She snuck another glance. Remlas sat slightly slumped back in his seat with an ankle resting on his knee. He took another swing of his mug and her focus now turned to the bandage on his hand. Would now be an appropriate time to apologize? She knew she was instructed not to speak in public for her safety but she now knew the word for sorry. Surely saying one word in their language wouldn't be so dangerous. She didn't even understand what kind of danger she was trying to avoid. It wasn't really explained. She listed the pros and cons as she chewed her bottom lip and stared into her cup of tea, both of her hands hugging the cup for warmth. The warmth from the hot beverage was just too comforting because it reminded her of home.

Home. Whenever she thought of it her heart would drop into the pit of her stomach and she would once again feel restless. Her leg shook anxiously and she forced herself to break away from her homesick thoughts. She was now decided on successfully using one of the new words Idhrenor taught her today. She asked him how to say 'I'm sorry' before he left her alone with Remlas and thanks to Gandalf's spell she was able to remember the word as if Idhrenor were standing beside her saying it himself. Andie sat up straight, placed her hands on top of her lap and looked directly at his hooded face.

"Remlas" She spoke softly hoping he would hear her despite the background noise of their surroundings.

"Hmm?" He answered, his gaze now curiously on her. He didn't expect her to talk to him. He knew Idhrenor and Berenor wouldn't be very long, they agreed that they would leave before noon. It was his understanding that Gandalf had advised her to remain silent in the company of others outside their group. If she was trying to speak with him maybe it was important.. or maybe she simply forgotten Gandalf's warning?

"pae-nit-et me" she said, struggling slightly on the pronunciation. She thought again on how Idhrenor had said it and tried once more. "Pae-nitet me Remlas" she said more confidently as she pointed to his bandaged hand. She wished she could say more to him. She wished she could explain that she panicked. That being alone in a room with four men she didn't know was unnerving and that the thunder last night didn't help along with the lock door. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she awaited his response.

"Paenitet" he corrected her with a smile.

"Paenitet", he said once more as he nodded towards her with a hand over his heart in acceptance.

She repeated the word correctly this time and it was as if something just click in her mind. She had that same feeling this morning when she thought back on the mini lesson Idhrenor had given her last night. The words Gratias Tibi and Somnum were easy for her to recall and she was able to thank Idhrenor with ease when he let her borrow his cloak once more. The feeling was strange though. It was as if the words were on the tip of her tongue ready for use and she simply had to complete the _**connection**_. It took her a few tries to make that "connection" but when she did it felt like pieces of a puzzle falling into place.

"Gratias Tibi" she thanked him as she pointed to her new cloak with a smile. It was matching in color to his and fit her size far better than Idhrenor's did. He had given her the cloak just before the headed down to the common-room. She appreciated it greatly, especially since she couldn't wear her hoodie anymore.

"Nihil est", he answered with a small nod.

She assumed this to mean something similar to _'you're welcome.'_ There was nothing else she could say so she smiled at him before resuming to stare into her cup of tea as she stirred her spoon. She began to wonder about this spell and whether or not it was working. She honestly couldn't tell if it was. So far they taught her just a few words. Words that Idhrenor spoke over and over to her in the past few days so she chalked it all up to something she picked up by just interacting with the man. Maybe as time went by she would have an answer. It would definitely be more proof to Gandalf's claim of being a wizard though she still couldn't think of an explanation for the smoke boat.

When she thought of the journey to Rivendell she got a dreaded feeling of nervous fluttering in her stomach. She was glad to smooth things over with Remlas. She was also relieved that Berenor seemed to have a friendly side if you could get past his usual seriousness. Hopefully traveling with them wouldn't be so bad. She took a sip from her cup, testing the temperature of the liquid. As she did so she became aware of movement in her right peripheral and glanced at the window that looked out towards the courtyard. There she saw the "man" from yesterday, who had caught her staring. The one who had the object on his head that she still couldn't make out what it was.

He was alone sitting on a bench. He held something in his hands and she watched him turn the object over little by little. His head dipped slightly downwards and she noticed a look of concentration on his face. Then she realized, he was whittling! Oh how she wanted to sit right next to him and watch. Andie loved making things with her hands. She loved art in general. Back home she never had the privilege of meeting someone who whittled, then again she hardly went out. Her curiosity got the better of her and she was now fully turned to the window to watch this stranger and his talent. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Remlas and she probably looked like a child with their face pressed against the window of a toy shop to the ranger. He said nothing and only watched her silently.

It was hard to really see exactly what he was carving. She could see the knife and wood in his hands but that was just about it. She remembered the object on his head and looked at it in wonder. What was it? She squinted and edged closer to the window for a better look. She tilted her head to the side and looked over the foreign object on his head and gasped when she recognized what it was. A axe?! Was that really a axe in his head?! Was this what Gandalf meant by dangers? Was it really this dangerous around here that people were walking around with axes in their heads? How was he even still alive? Why didn't a doctor remove it? Questions filled her mind and she failed to notice the "man" staring back at her now.

Remlas knew this was no man, it was the same dwarf he thought her to know somehow. He could see now that he was wrong. He knew this in the way she didn't attempt to communicate with him. He saw it in the way she admired his craftsmanship from afar. He heard it in her gasp of horror when she noticed the weapon embedded in his forehead. It was apparent when he saw her observe him curiously, same as how he and his comrades watched her, she didn't know him.

* * *

He wasn't a very sociable Dwarrow outside of the Blue Mountains. It was mostly due to his injury and his lost ability to communicate in the Common Tongue. Due to the secrecy of his race he had to be careful whenever he spoke in his native language. He also had to be discreet when communicating with his kin in Iglishmêk. His cousin had caused his angry outburst yesterday when he jabbed him in the ribs, luckily no one outside their group seemed to notice... other than that woman. She was gone when he looked back to the table she was seated at after he finally got his cousin to mind his business, so were the men who accompanied her. He thought of her briefly last night, trying to discern why she stared at him so. He was accustomed to being stared at by most and it was partly because the axe fixed on his head.

Dwarves often received such harsh looks and were treated no different then the intent behind judgmental stares they encountered in the world of men. He knew not all men were this way but more often than not they wouldn't be greeted with kindness. The look from this woman was different though. It wasn't full of hate or distrust. He remembered the embarrassed look she had when he caught her staring and how she didn't miss a beat to show her regret. It was a simple gesture, a kind smile. It annoyed him greatly when he felt eyes on him and shocked him as well to find the attention came from a human woman. He had expected her to look away and ignore him after catching her eye but instead she smiled and waved. It wasn't a big deal really. It was just unexpected.

He blew on the small figurine he carved out of wood, cleaning it from wood shavings. Whittling always calmed him, it was also something he took great pride in. He looked forward to returning home to his shop and continuing his work. He wondered how long his cousin would take to return from replenishing the supplies for their journey home. The others should be returning soon as well. They were approached by a man the other day who was interested in their wares. He decided to remain behind and wait. Earlier he ate until he was full and then walked into the Prancing Pony's courtyard to await them afterwards, whittling to pass the time. Moments later he once again felt like he was being watched. He cautiously lifted his gaze from his work and looked to the window across from him.

It was that woman again! How long had she been watching him? Why did she look so concern? Ah, the axe... of course it was the axe— wait, why did she look so concern? People always stared at him because of his injury but never with concern. Some with astonishment, others with disbelief, and there were some who would look at him with disgust but never concern. At least not outside of his race. He just stared back at her, studying her face. She was a strange one, not based on looks though the spectacles on her face were very odd. It was as if she didn't belong here at all, she seemed out of place. There was nothing unusual about her clothing or appearance besides her glasses and yet she was so different than the others around her. Then he was gifted another smiled from her. She waved hello to him and this time he waved back. He didn't reciprocate her smile, instead he merely watched her.

"Oi Bifur! We're just 'bout ready to head off. Come give me a hand with loadin' the ponies."

Bifur rose to his feet and momentarily broke his gaze from her to acknowledge the voice that called him. He took one step in the direction of his companions before he stopped to look back at the woman in the window. She waved at him again, this time goodbye. He looked to the carving he held in his hand and then held it up for her to see and she leaned closer to the window in response. He placed the object on the bench for her and bowed his head politely in farewell. He was aware he was being watched by her companion and glanced his way.

"Bifur! What's takin' you so long?"

Without further delay Bifur silently joined his kin, leaving behind a small token of appreciation for the women who showed him kindness.

* * *

They have been on the road almost the entire day and already Andie missed Bree. She missed the security of being indoors. She was silent, more than she had ever been with Idhrenor. Andie was usually a quiet person but this time her silence was mostly attributed to the worry that raced in her mind. Camping was never her kind of thing because of bugs, wild animals, and the dark. She had wanted to try it at least once in her lifetime. Spending two nights outside with Idhrenor had already confirmed that she definitely did not like camping. Now it looked like they would be spending many nights under the stars until they got to their destination and she was worried mostly about being a burden to the rangers.

The sun was setting and Andie didn't even bother checking her phone for the time. She was tempted to look but knew if she watched the clock it would only make the night seem longer. She also didn't know how accurate the time would be wherever she was. They stopped for the night once they reached a forest and set up camp quickly further in the sea of trees. She tried to help Berenor collect wood for the campfire and got a lesson in what wood was best for kindling and for keeping the fire alive. With her new knowledge she busied herself with her task, determined not to let Berenor down.

"Berenor?" she called meekly, holding out the wood she collected for inspection.

He nodded at her in approval and she smiled at him, glad to have done a job well done. She sat near him and watched as he lit a fire. She stared at the flames as they grew and was lost in thought.

"Is she always this quiet?" Berenor asked as he poked at the campfire.

Idhrenor glanced her way and observed her momentarily before answering, "It's hard to say. Perhaps when she knows more of Westron she will talk more. She was quiet with me for the most part. When she wanted to talk or needed something she did speak up." He answered.

' _ **Though she is very good at the silent treatment when upset'**_ he thought to himself.

"We should take the opportunity to teach her more of the Common Tongue before it gets too late." Remlas commented as he returned from hunting their dinner.

"Aye, shall we take turns? Or should one of us take on the responsibility?" Berenor asked.

"I think it best if we all take part in teaching her. The lessons shouldn't be limited solely at night. Gandalf said this spell is temporary and time is not on our side." Remlas added.

"I will teach her tonight. Tomorrow we will take turns throughout the day to continue her lessons." Idhrenor said.

Andie paid no mind to the rangers and their conversation. She kept to herself and simply took comfort in knowing she wasn't alone. The sounds of crickets and animals of the night were beautiful just as they were terrifying to her. She was used to the sounds of the city to lull her to sleep and the sounds of nature were new to her. Bugs, ugh. Oh how much she hated bugs. Andie tighten her cloak around her and tried to drown out the chirping of crickets. She turned her thoughts to the rangers and their journey to Rivendell. She wondered how long it would take for them to arrive at their destination.

The journey so far had convinced her that Gandalf was speaking the truth, she wasn't in New York anymore. The continued lack of buildings, cars, and streets confirmed this and the lack of explanation placed her in low spirits. She hoped the worst was behind her. She hoped things would go well with her new traveling companions. She hoped she would be home soon. It comforted her greatly to be in the company of the rangers and she found herself trusting them more and more as time went by.

"Andie" Idhrenor called.

"Hmm?" She responded, looking over the campfire.

He was seated opposite of her, beside Remlas. It was at this moment that Andie witness Remlas skinning a small rabbit. She gasped and her eyes widen in shock. Andie ate meat but she never saw the process of which her food came from. She covered her mouth and fought back the urge to vomit. She felt mortified upon receiving bewildered looks from them all. Andie shook her head and gestured for them to stay put as she hurried towards the nearest bush.

"She's squeamish" Berenor noted.

"It would seem so" Remlas agreed as he continued on with his task.

"She must've been speaking the truth. The wild is no place for the gentle-hearted or the squeamish and I do not see her surviving on her own. I don't think she ventured out on her own volition." Berenor commented as he skinned the other rabbit Remlas had caught.

"Aye." Remlas agreed.

"I fear for her..." Idhrenor began. He watched her from where he sat, allowing her space for the moment. She was kneeling in front of a bush with a hand over her mouth. She had yet to throw up and it looked like she was fighting her nausea as strongly as she could.

"Gandalf says she is not of Middle Earth, her home is unknown to him, and there is no way for her to return. I am not sure what this means for her but... " he paused.

"What is it?" Remlas encouraged.

"Dragons. Does it not bother you? They are vile creatures and allies of the enemy. How would a Dragon return one of them to whence they came? This Cyril may still be alive and his betrayal of one of his own is treacherous. One would be a fool to think any good would come from dealings with dragons."

"Aye... but much time has passed since then. As you said this traveler may still be alive but there is also a possibility that he is dead. Do not forget that Gandalf said He, Lord Elrond, and other mighty Guardians of Middle Earth are ever watchful for his return. We should be steadfast in the wisdom of Mithrandir."

"And what will become her?" Idhrenor spoke almost in a whisper.

There was a small pause. Berenor and Remlas too wondered the same of the Travelers and their association with Dragons but it was clear that Idhrenor's worry differed from their own. Remlas grabbed Idhrenor's arm just as he was about to stand, firmly keeping him in his place. A solemn look was displayed on Remlas' usual carefree face.

"She's not Avaron.." Remlas spoke cautiously.

"Neither is she Rharon." Berenor added seriously.

The very mention of these names made Idhrenor tense. His jaw tighten in anger and he pulled his arm free from Remlas' grasp. These names were forbidden to be said around him, they haunted him everyday. Remlas and Berenor knew how much even mentioning their fallen friends would hurt him but they had to make one thing clear, Andie was not them. Avaron and Rharon were gone and it would do Idhrenor well to remember that.

"It is not our intention to anger you brother nor to hurt you. What happened to Avaron and Rharon was not your fault. Neither myself or Remlas blame you. We each lost a part of ourselves that day... but you never really returned to us either." Berenor explained

"Brother I know not what it is of Miss Andie that has awakened you from your grief. Perhaps it is her naivety or maybe her compassion that reminds you of them... I ask that you remember that you deserve to be happy.. and that we are here for you as well." Remlas comforted.

Idhrenor shakingly released a breath and covered his eyes with one hand. He couldn't bear to hear them say their names. How could they say it was not his fault? They had every right to blame him. How could they forgive him so easily? He was sure that happiness was far beyond his reach at this point in his life. The guilt he felt everyday wouldn't even allow him to entertain the possibility of happiness. No, he would spend the rest of his life trying to make amends for the lives lost that day. It was the reason why he was meticulous in everything he did. It was the reason why he did all he could and then more to help those in need. It was why he felt so strongly of assisting Andie. He had failed Rharon and Avaron greatly and he never forgave himself. He knew one couldn't equate value on one life to another but he would try to save as many lives as he could to make up for the lives he lost. Idhrenor stood up abruptly and left the campsite in haste. He needed a moment for himself and was in no mood for pity or comfort.

* * *

Andie tossed and turned on the ground, unable to find a comfortable position for sleep. It wasn't just the lumpy ground that kept her up. It was Idhrenor's sudden departure that bothered her. She thought on the sight of him striding angrily deeper into the forest without a word. Berenor and Remlas did not speak since he left other than to tell her to eat and sleep afterwards. Did they have an argument? Was something wrong? Was it safe for him to be out there alone? Was he ok?

She remember how heavy with tension the air felt, there was something definitely wrong. She tried to wait for him to return but Berenor had sternly ordered her to sleep. She turned on her side facing the campfire and glanced at Berenor and Remlas' sleeping. How could they sleep, especially with Idhrenor gone? Would he be back? What had happened? Her mind filled with question after question. She heard the sound of movement north from where her head laid. Quietly tilting her head up in the direction of the sound she saw a shadowed figure lurking just outside the fire's light. It slouched against a tree's trunk and camouflage well into the surroundings.

Andie blinked hard over and over trying to make out if the shadowy figure was really there or not. Was it a part of the tree and the dark was playing tricks on her eyes? She didn't want to bother the others to check. The longer she stared the more she was convince that someone was there. Fear began to crawl it's way in her entire being until a deep voice addressed her.

"Andie Somnum" the dark figure said in a low voice.

She sat up and squinted at the shadow. She knew this voice. "Idhrenor?"

A deep sigh was her only response. Was he ok? Why was he sitting in the dark, away from the fire? She knew he would be stubborn and she would have to go to him. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew he was alright. The nagging thoughts in her head wouldn't shut up unless she checked on him. He had been gone for a while and now he was keeping a distance. She may not have known him for long but she cared for his well being. She silently walked over to him and stopped just before his feet, careful not to wake the others. He had one leg bent with an arm rested on his knee and the other outstretched. His hood kept his eyes hidden from her. Were it not for the rise and fall of his shoulders with each breath she would've thought him a statue, grey and forgotten.

"Idhrenor... are you ok?" She asked in a whisper.

No response.

She fidgeted with her fingers and pulled at each one. Should she try again? She walked over to his side and crouched down to his level, tilting her head for a glimpse under his hood. "Idhrenor?"

He sharply turned his head away effectively avoiding her gaze. He was upset, something did happen. There wasn't much she could do. She turned her eyes to the campfire and then glanced back at him. It was breezy tonight and her hands were starting to get cold. Seeing that he wouldn't speak to her or even look her way, Andie returned to her bedroll and picked up her blanket. She quietly made her way back to him and sat beside him as close as she could without invading his personal space.

Another sigh. "Non Andie. Somnum." He said frustrated, his voice slightly raised.

She remained silent and covered both of their legs under her blanket. She didn't look his way and did her best not to touch him as she fix the blanket so they could evenly share. He grabbed her hand tightly in anger and her eyes snapped up to meet his.

There was silence between them. The hooting of owls, chirping of crickets and calls of various nocturnal animals seemed to disappear around them. He wasn't just angry, no, there was more in his eyes. She saw hurt and pain, a great burden that weighed heavily on his heart. She had never seen him this way. This look in his eyes... it wasn't there before, was it? She stared into his grey eyes and saw regret and great sorrow. With her free hand she firmly held onto his conveying her understanding, he wanted to be left alone.

She released his hand and his eyes soften, his anger dissipating when she looked away from him. His grasp weakened on her hand but he didn't let go, instead he held on a moment longer. Andie stared at her hand in his and leaned back against the tree. She hoped he wasn't mad at her. She didn't look his way. She heard him sigh for the third time and then felt him let go.

"Paenitet me" he apologized.

She paused before she answered him. "Non Idhrenor." She rejected.

He looked up at her in mild surprise and expected anger from her. What he saw was not anger at all. Her gaze was low and focused on her fingers that she squeezed and pulled. Her expression was sincere and apologetic.

"Paenitet me Idhrenor" she spoke softly without looking at him.

She was apologizing to him? This woman never ceased to surprise him. She wouldn't look his way. Had he scared her?

"Idhrenor... I know you can't understand me but I wanted to thank you for helping me even when I didn't want it. My leg and wrist are feeling a lot better thanks to you... oh and so is the blister. You know you really scared me with the way you popped it and putting that chewed up plant on me was disgusting." She said laughing lightly.

"Actually, I'm alive because you saved me... You're probably tired of hearing me say this to you all the time but I just can't thank you enough. Gratias tibi."

"Andie.. non intellego" he said confused.

"I know.. you don't understand." She said with a sigh.

"I saw you earlier. You looked upset." She continue, pointing at the sleeping rangers and then to him.

"You were away for a while." She said pointing into the forest.

"I couldn't sleep... I was worried." She explained, followed by hand gestures that acted out the words _**no, sleep, me, think, you.**_

He thought on what she said and pieced the gestures and meaning together. It didn't take him long. She was worried for him? His brows raise up in surprise and his mouth opened slightly. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

"I may not be able to communicate with you that well but I want you to know that if you should ever need a friend... I am here for you." She spoke sincerely.

These words were not empty to Andie. Even though she knew all she said went over his head she meant it. She made an attempt to hug him but he held her at arms length by her shoulders.

"Andie..."

"I understand. You want to be alone." She said with a small smile.

Turning to leave, Andie felt him grab her arm. He pulled her lightly until she was sitting next to him again. She gave him a confused look and saw the tired expression on his face. Whatever he was going through was really taking a toll on him.

"Andie manete"

"You want me to stay?"

"Manete" he said tiredly with a small nod.

She pulled her share of the blanket back on, leaned back against the tree, and gestured from him to do the same. She tugged on hood of her cloak to cover herself more and watched the campfire in silence. If he needed someone to quietly sit with him, she would be would be that person.

* * *

Chirping and buzzing sounded faintly north from where they camped. The pace at which they traveled improved each day. Andie now walked alongside Idhrenor instead of trailing behind them. He noticed how hard she was trying to keep up with his strides. He also notice how she tried to help set up camp each night and pack up each morning. It was true that she was inexperienced in all skills required to survive in the wild but she did not lack in perseverance.

They made their way out of Chetwood Forest and were about 10 miles away from the edge of Midgewater Marshes. He was mindful of her aversion of insects and decided on avoiding the marshes despite it making their journey longer. He had no doubt the biting midges of those marshes would no doubt have her running back to Bree and he too would rather stay far from the swamp. These cricket-like insects, possibly more similar to locust, were bothersome and aggressive. They were great in numbers and bit anyone who would brave passing through the marshes.

He decided they would continue on to the east taking the path around the marshes and was met with no disagreement from his brothers. They were in no rush and had a head start before Gandalf and so it was agreed that they would travel at a comfortable pace, no doubt with Andie in mind, until they reached Weathertop.

Three days in Chetwood Forest was hard on Andie's feet. The ground wasn't flat and each rock and root made her feet ache even more. She wasn't sure but it felt like she had another blister, maybe even one on each foot. Her Converse sneakers weren't ideal for hiking and she was entirely grateful when they stopped for the day. She tiredly plopped herself onto the ground and carefully took off her shoes, sighing in great relief when her feet felt a cool breeze pass by. She noticed Remlas and Berenor walking off and she wondered if these men ever tired. They were like these powerhouses of stamina in her eyes.

She was too exhausted to help out this night, every part of her hurt. She knew she was out of shape and could do with more exercise. Traveling with these three rangers showed her just how out of shape she really was. She knew they were walking slower than they normally would. She noticed this when she was finally able to walk side by side with Idhrenor. It wasn't hard to see that their legs were way longer than hers. She had to power walk just to keep up with them. Berenor and Remlas kept their pace in the front while Idhrenor slowed his pace slightly for her. He didn't mind, her preferred to keep his distance from his brothers for now.

Sitting there on the ground Andie quietly massaged her feet wishing the pain would disappear. Upon a closer look at the soles of her feet she could see that she did have another blister, luckily just one on the same foot the previous blister was on. It burned when touched and she was too tired to even bother with it, so she laid flat on her back with a small groan. Her back was tense and ached heavily along with her thighs, calves and feet. When she tried to move even an inch her muscles opposed vehemently. She wasn't hungry, all she wanted was to sleep.

"Andie?" Idhrenor spoke, observing her from where he stood.

He just finished unpacking his bedroll and placed it a foot away from where she laid. When she didn't answer him he gently nudged her arm with his foot.

"Ughhhhh" She complained, hitting his foot away. He chuckled lightly and sat next to her.

"Are you well?" He inquired.

She nodded yes.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again.

"Then why do you not speak?" He asked. "Talk" he told her while miming the action.

She had come a long way in her lessons of Westron. She understood basic words now and could respond back in short sentences, sometimes broken, but they understood her nonetheless. Idhrenor and his brothers were diligent in her lessons, they were always teaching her new terms and had her practicing constantly. Berenor was the most strict in his teaching method. He wouldn't allow her to eat unless she asked for food in a full sentence correctly. If she wanted water, her blanket, her bedroll, or a bathroom break it was the same, she had to ask correctly.

Berenor wouldn't accept substitution words in her language or gestures. If she spoke to him in english or tried to act out what she meant he would ignore her. When she looked to Idhrenor for help she was scolded by Berenor and met with an apologetic look from Idhrenor, he would not undermine his brother's work. Later when they were alone he explained to Andie that Berenor meant well and she will soon see the benefits of his rigorous training. She was improving greatly and at a accelerated rate thanks to rangers' efforts and Gandalf's spell. Unfortunately all the lessons and hiking took a lot out of Andie and left her feeling completely drained.

"No" she told him curtly. He nudged her again.

"You need to practice. It's the only way you will learn."

"Tired"

"Complete sentences Andie." He reminded her.

"Ugggggh" she complained again.

He smiled at her stubbornness as she rested her arm over her eyes. "I won't leave you alone until you answer me. What's wrong?"

Sighing loudly she pointed at her foot and said, "Foot hurt... I hurt... everywhere."

"Try again."

Andie lifted her arm and glared at him. He understood what she meant. Could she not have a break? She didn't mean to be grumpy with him but she was tired and in pain.

"Idhrenor please—"

"Try again one last time and I will tell Berenor to give you a break."

She stared at him unsurely. She somewhat understood what he said, mostly the word break.

"Break? Break from Westron?" She asked hopefully, to which he responded with a nod.

"I.. I'm tired. My.. umm.." she struggled. She pointed to her back and he taught her the new word and motioned for her to continue.

"My back and.. legs hurt. My foot.. Idhrenor help." She explained.

She didn't know the word for blister and wanted to get straight to the point so she asked for help. It didn't take long for him to check her foot and she had no energy to care about how he would treat it. She had no doubt he would do the same as he did before and she honestly didn't mind. She trusted he knew what he was doing, she trusted him. She rested her arm over her eyes again and covered her mouth as she yawned.

He inspected her foot and saw the new blister at the bottom of her pinky toe. He picked up her sneaker and examined it inside and out. Her footwear was ill suited for their journey, no wonder why she developed another blister. He wouldn't pop this one, it was small and would heal on it's own. He reached into his pack and pulled out a spare pair of socks. He put her socks back onto her feet and then pulled on his spare socks on top. It was large on it her but it would have to do. Hopefully the added layer would cushion her feet and help her with the pain. He then became aware of a faint snore.

"She's asleep," Berenor said as he walked passed them with his arms full of wood.

"Aye" Idhrenor answered, his hands still on her feet.

"Is she cold? A blanket would warm her more than your socks." Berenor commented.

Idhrenor snorted at his remark. "Do you think me a dullard? She has a blister. Her shoes aren't suited for our journey."

Though many a day had passed since the mention of Avaron and Rharon, he was still upset with both Berenor and Remlas. His anger had lessen more and more with each day but it wasn't gone completely. He would only speak with them if absolutely necessary or if it pertained to Andie.

"You are still angry with me" Berenor noted as he lit the campfire.

Idhrenor didn't answer. His silence would speak for him. It upset him greatly that they brought up Avaron and Rharon. He knew Andie wasn't either of them, he wasn't stupid. It wasn't Andie's naivety or compassion that reminded him of them as Remlas had suggested. In fact she didn't remind him of them at all. She was a distraction, a welcomed one too. She was a breath of fresh air for him. When he was helping her his mind forgot of his great mistake and he finally felt free from the torment of his mind.

Andie wasn't like the others he helped. Yes, they were all in need but once he helped them they would all be on their way and he was on to the next mission. Andie on the other hand required much more, her need wasn't an easy fix. Teaching her Westron, caring for her well-being, protecting her on this journey, wondering about her fate... it was all a distraction that he gladly welcome because it meant that for once, since that dreadful day, the pain wasn't so bad.

"Forgive me. Truly I did not mean to anger you. You are my closest friend. You are my brother. I never wished to cause you pain... We worry for you." Berenor said sincerely.

"Aye. Forgive me as well brother. I'm sorry for how we approached you but our concerns are real. I only wish to say that Andie's situation differs greatly than... I wont say their names but—" Remlas spoke before being interrupted.

"Please. No more." Idhrenor breathed.

"Avaron and Rharon... their deaths.. they died because of me. It was my fault. You both have been loyal to me and I don't deserve your forgiveness. I should've listened to you. Had I done so, they would be alive today. I told you before, there is nothing I can do to make up for their deaths. Resigning myself to the endless duty of saving those in need does not even begin to cover my debt... I will not rest, I do not deserve it."

"Andie... She doesn't remind me of Avaron or Rharon.. you needn't worried of that. She reminds me of myself.." he trialed off.

"Yourself?" Remlas asked.

Idhrenor sighed. It wasn't something he wished to explain but he knew his brothers well, they wouldn't rest until they had an answer.

"How so?" Berenor challenged. He sat tall by the fire, the fire's light illuminating his grim expression.

"She is lost—" he began.

"And you are not" Berenor finished.

"Will you not let me speak?!" Idhrenor shouted.

"Berenor, let him explain. You will have your chance to voice your opinion afterwards." Remlas interjected.

"I do not tell you this for your opinion or advice. I did not ask for it nor will I listen. I am tried of arguing with you two. You think my recent behavior different, you think I am changed?" Idhrenor retorted.

"Aye", Berenor spoke gruffly.

"It is because of Andie that you suspect something different in me. Do you think me mad? That when I look at her I see Avaron or Rharon? She is nothing like them." Idhrenor accused.

"Aye, she is nothing like them. Neither is she like you. She is weak, unskilled, and easily frighten! What of her can possibly remind you of yourself?! You let the past destroy you Idhrenor. I will not have you live in a delusion lest I lose another brother! We have let this go on far too long. You have had your time to grieve. Will you not return to us?" Berenor bellowed.

"Berenor!" Remlas chastised.

"No Remlas. We have spent too long watching him fade away and now it is as if a fire burns anew in him and why? Because of this woman?! What hope does she give you that we cannot offer? Why is it that your own brothers who stood by your side for seven years can not offer you comfort? But this woman appears and it is as if you have returned from the grave." Berenor ranted.

"Do not speak of her that way!", Idhrenor roared.

"He is angry Idhrenor, he doesn't mean what he says," Remlas mediated.

"Do not speak for me Remlas!", Berenor raged.

"ENOUGH!" Remlas shouted. "Your thick head and short temper will not solve anything Berenor! Leave and return when you have some sense about you or remain silent. This is no way to treat one another. You ask what Andie gives Idhrenor that you don't? Perhaps it is her silence and that she not a hotheaded mule like you! Now make choice and let us get on with it." Remlas reprimanded.

Berenor was silent and seething. He glowered at Remlas before rising up to storm off. Turning to leave, Berenor froze in place realizing something amiss. His eyes searched around the camp frantically and he quickly made his way to where Andie slept.

"Andie?!" Berenor shouted.

"What is it?" Idhrenor and Remlas questioned simultaneously in sudden alarm.

Where was she?! Was she taken?! How could they have been so careless in their mission?! They had forgotten their surroundings, too focus on their quarrel. Had they failed Gandalf? Did they fail Andie? They had all been fools and now...

"She's gone.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone :) Sorry for the super late post. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first try at time skips and the group is almost at the halfway point of their journey Rivendell but will certain issues be resolved? hmmm and what happened to Andie?
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and followed!
> 
> Side note: The pairing for this story instead decided yet. Thorin and Andie are one possible pairing for this story. As she interacts with the dwarves I will have a better feel for who she will pair up with. Possible pairings are OC/Thorin, OC/Dwalin, OC/Bofur, or OC/OC. :)
> 
> Paenitet me: I'm sorry
> 
> Gratias Tibi: Thank you
> 
> Somnum: Sleep
> 
> Nihil est: It's nothing/You're Welcome
> 
> Non: No
> 
> Non Intellego: I don't understand
> 
> Manete: Stay
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It was dark in the Old Forest. It did not help that the canopies overhead hid the light of the night sky. Gandalf knew all too well the dangers that laid wait in these woodlands. The forest was known to be dangerous and wild in these times, it was not fond or kind to two-legged creatures and the Old Wizard was no exception. The forest was angry, It was always angry. The memories of destruction and years of tree felling had fueled this anger and the Old Forest would not forgive or forget. The trees were known to be _awake_ and would lash out at those traversing through. The forest had a way of misleading these unwelcome guests deeper into an endless maze of foliage and trees until they were captured by Old Man Willow. It was because of this that Gandalf wondered how Andie managed to navigate her way out of the forest.

He thought it curious as to how and why she would appear in this forest of all places. The two previous travelers had appear near Imladris. He and his colleagues were all fairly sure that there were no other appearances of any new traveler since the tragic death of Rhys. Andie would be the first to appear since then, to the best of their knowledge, and to _arrive_ so far from her predecessors _' point of origin_. Perhaps it was merely a coincidence that Cyril and Rhys entered Middle Earth so close to Imladris. There was so much unknown about these travelers and it did not sit well with Gandalf. Continuing down the forest path he could only hope that answers could be found here.

The trees whispered and roots nudged at the Wizards feet. Branches fell whenever he strayed from the direction it clearly wanted him to follow. It was when he stopped for a break that the forest grew impatient and snapped at him angrily.

"I have had enough of your temper! You know not who you quarrel with!" Gandalf shouted, dismissing a root away with a whack of his staff.

The forest instantly silenced. The trees no longer whispered. Roots and branches no longer pestered him. Gandalf was no fool. This silence was not a surrender, no. Suddenly a massive gush of wind engulfed him accompanied by a loud angry groan. He sighed in annoyance as he backtracked a few feet to retrieve his hat that had blown away during the forest's tantrum.

"I am not oblivious to the fact that I am not welcomed here. I have no business with you. Tom Bombadil is the one I seek and you will not deter me."

Another angry groan dragged out through the forest. Gandalf continued down the path and tolerated the bothersome misguidance of the forest. It wanted him to end up in the valley of Withywindle for that was where Old Man Willow resided. This was no hindrance to Gandalf, not one bit. Unbeknownst to the forest, it was actually aiding him in his journey. The valley of Withywindle was one location he needed to reached in order to arrive at Tom Bombadil's home. From the valley he would follow the Withywindle river to the southeastern edge of the forest to reach his destination.

* * *

"Gone?!" Idhrenor shouted in disbelief.

"What do you mean gone?!" He spat, rushing over to where she had slept.

"She may have heard us.. You don't think she left?" Remlas spoke cautiously.

"Her bag is still here. I don't see any sign of struggle." Berenor noted.

"Her shoes are gone." Idhrenor said as he examine the ground for tracks.

"Then she stupidly wandered off" Berenor commented bitterly.

Idhrenor rose quickly to his feet and left camp in the direction of Andie's shoe prints. There was no mistaking them, the imprint of the soles of her shoes couldn't be made by any shoe in Middle Earth. It worried him that Andie left camp without a word. Did she leave because of their arguing? How much she understood of what was said he did not know. No... then why did she not take her bag? Did she mean to return? Perhaps she left to relieve herself? Or was it to get away from them? Did she understand enough of Westron to take offense at what was said? He couldn't think long on the reason why, it distracted him. He would focus on finding her, his brothers doing the same.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Remlas spoke in an attempt at reassuring him.

"I doubt she— Idhrenor!" Berenor called immediately in a loud whisper.

"What is it?"

Following Andie's trail, about 20 feet away from the campfire, Berenor could see signs of hesitation. She was pacing... Bending down to further inspect the ground, Berenor could clearly see signs of a second presence. There was a second set of shoe prints leading up to Andie's, this one was larger in size and stride. At a quick glance he could see that this intruder must've been watching her from behind a nearby tree. Further examining the tracks he saw evidence of a confrontation, kicked up dirt and remnants of heels digging firmly into the ground defiantly.

"She was not alone" Berenor spoke seriously.

"Arm yourselves. She's been taken. The culprit couldn't have gotten far." He ordered.

Idhrenor drew his sword and bent down to examine the trail himself. Berenor scoffed at him. Did he not trust his skill? Sensing Berenor's frustration, Remlas patted his shoulder knowingly. Remlas was right, now was not the time to pick a fight with one another. They would have time for that later.

"Who could have taken her? Bandits? The trail leads back in the direction of Chetwood Forest. Let us make haste." Idhrenor spoke, rushing in his search for Andie.

She was taken... Why did she not scream? Had she made a sound and they simply did not hear it? Whoever took her.. why only take Andie? Why not their supplies or valuables? Remlas thought hard on the implications of these questions. This would mean that Andie was the intended target...

"Berenor" Remlas said, grabbing his arm firmly.

"Her tracks did not wander far from camp... she was within sight range. She only dared wander so far from us, as foolish as it was, she knew to stay close. Someone was waiting for an opportune moment... and we provided it. Perhaps we should split up and widen our search?" Remlas voiced his concern.

"Aye... Inform Idhrenor. I'll scout ahead from the north. Be vigilant brother. We don't know much of her kind or of her captor." Berenor replied.

* * *

The forest was calm and peaceful here near the home of Tom Bombadil. Hints of honey, freshly cooked bread and woodsmoke breezed by Gandalf, beckoning him closer for rest. Despite the inviting aromas and the welcomed sight of his destination, Gandalf was uneasy. A foreboding sense of alarm filled him and he looked to the trees with scrutiny.

"Eh? Hello!" Spoke a cheery voice, breaking him from his suspicions.

"Come in! Come join me Grey Pilgrim. I was expecting company though I did not think you would arrive so soon."

Gandalf raised a brow at this. He was expected? How curious! "Good afternoon! I'm sorry to intrude and to show up uninvited. It would seem introductions aren't needed." Gandalf said with a smile as he bowed respectfully in greeting.

"Quite right you are! It is a particular good afternoon. Good for enjoying a bit of Old Toby and good food!" Tom replied over his shoulder, walking over the threshold of his stone house decorated with colorful flowers and beautiful gardens.

With one last glance behind him, Gandalf searched the tree line before following the jovial old man into his home. He was sure that a powerful being like Tom was already aware of the eyes that watched them. It wouldn't be wise to alert their watcher of their awareness. If Tom Bombadil was expecting him and now they were being watched then it could not be a coincidence. If it were not for Andie's arrival he would not be here seeking information. Perhaps now was the moment he would find insight on the mysteries surrounding the Travelers and at last have the answers he sought many years ago.

Tom busied himself over a large hearth, it burned with a sweet smell. On a table nearby Gandalf could see an assortment of ripe berries, butter, bread and cheese. There was also green herbs, milk and honeycombs. Tom ushered him to a seat and smiled cheerily as he did so. "Sit! Eat!" He encouraged the Old Wizard.

"It is not often that I get visitors for reasons I can glean you already know. Not many can traverse through without incident or being lost to the will of the forest. Surprisingly in a week's time I came upon a man I met long ago, one who should be dead. Then a young woman who appeared to be lost happened my way, although maybe now she is where she's meant to be. And now I am visited by Gandalf the Grey! I didn't think myself so popular!" Tom said merrily.

"Dead? Why is it that he should be dead? Was he a friend of yours?" Gandalf inquired cautiously.

"Friend? No, no. He was merely a man I met years ago. Around 800 years ago if my memory serves me right. I could've sworn he was of mankind. Perhaps I remember wrong.. though it isn't likely I would forget.." Tom answered, stroking his beard contemplating.

Gandalf frowned. Could it be? Had Cyril survived? And all these years he remained hidden until now and for what purpose? What were the odds of another man living this long?What were the odds of Cyril surviving that blast? Surely these Travelers were simply human. How could a feat such as this be accomplished by a mortal?

"What was the name of this man?"

"I have an inkling that you know his name already. His name is Cyril Belmonte of New York and his tale is a sad one. It is for this reason I have sent that young lady your way Gandalf. I do not interfere in matters of this world but fair warning is what I can give."

* * *

An hour had passed by since Andie's disappearance and Berenor was now standing at the edge of Chetwood was no singing of crickets or calls from any night creatures. It was eerily silent. Andie's captor was no bandit, Berenor was sure of this now.

The tracks he followed had started off as two sets of shoe prints, Andie and her captor. She struggled against her kidnapper for a good few feet until her captor was forced to carrying her and now only one track remained. This person was highly skilled and not alone. Before splitting up they found evidence of others, more shoe prints and flatten grass where some sat. They traveled light and swiftly in the dark.

Who would be after Andie? This couldn't be the work of ordinary criminals. To travel a night without the aid of a torch was difficult but to do this in haste so skillfully and without their notice was testament of someone skilled in stealth. Berenor walked up to a tree with a small branch that was nearly snapped completely off, it dangled and rocked back and forth slightly. He touched the end of it and found blood smeared on his hand. It wasn't a large amount but enough for him to conclude that someone had tried to either hold on to the branch or pull it off. If this was Andie then he must be close.

He took out a dagger and proceeded to carve into the bark of the tree, Ranger Runes, a message for his brothers should they come this way. Without hesitation Berenor embarked deeper into the forest silently and cautiously. Minutes passed by and Berenor pushed on, following the disturb foliage and crushed leaves. A small glint catch shining from the ground near a root caught his eye and he bent down to inspect the object. A silver earring! One identical to the ones Andie had offered Idhrenor back in Bree.

"She was here.." He said to himself In a whisper.

Berenor stowed away the earring in his pocket and rose to carve another rune into a tree. He was getting closer. Hopefully his brothers would join him soon. He continued on down a path and it wasn't long before he found one of Andie's strange shoes. A piercing scream echoed through the air causing Berenor to freeze in place.

"Heaven's sakes!" He exclaimed in a loud whisper, a hand over his heart.

Was that Andie? The women had an impressive scream, one he did not think a small quiet woman like her could muster. He was definitely close. It's not an easy feat to startle the Ranger but It would seem Andie was full of surprises. Quickly pulling himself together Berenor rapidly tied Andie's shoe onto the side of his belt by the shoelace. He pressed on briskly in the direction of her scream and could now hear other voices angrily conversing.

"Will you shut her up?! Or do I have to?!"

"Must be part Wight with a scream like that!"

"I would think twice about makin' such noise sweetheart."

"Silence! There will be no threats made at Mrs. Alice! Speak another unkind word and you pay with your life." Said the tall man who held Andie by her arm.

None spoke. None dared challenged the man. Berenor could see them now from behind the tree he hid. He crouched low and readied himself with his sword. There was three men in total, each dressed in dark clothes. Surveying each criminal he noted that two men were equipped with scimitars and axes except for the remaining one, the man who seemed to be their leader, who was armed with a broadsword. Scimitars and axes? These were weapons used among goblins but were they not men…

"Goblin-men" Berenor spoke quietly in disgust.

Abominations. Goblin-men were the result of the union of man and orc. They were loyal to Sauron and often used as spies. Though they were as tall as a man they still hold some resemblance to their orc brethren. Not all Goblin-men looked exactly like a goblin physically with deformities and sickly colored skin. Some could pass off as humans despite some orcish facial features, such as these. What business would Goblin-men have with Andie? Did they know she is a Traveler?

The tall man turned to Andie. His face was covered up to his nose, just below his eyes with a mask. There were deep scars that riddled the uncovered portion of his face and continued down under into the mask. He was broad shouldered and well built. No doubt this was a warrior. The way he carried himself was proof of this. It surprised Berenor that this man was human, a human in command of Goblin-men.

"Let me go!" Andie shouted, struggling to free herself from the man.

Berenor listened intently as the man spoke to her. He couldn't understand the words spoken but recognized it as the language Gandalf and Andie spoke in Bree, Andie's language. The man was gentle with Andie and it looked as if he was trying to convince her of something... no, he was trying to reassure her?

"Please.. I don't understand." Andie continue to fight against him, struggling to find the right words in Westron.

"She doesn't understand? Don't tell me we grab the wrong woman!" One of the Goblin-men spat.

"She could belong to one of the rangers. She has been pretty close to that one particula—"

"No! Greemer, Lug, do not questioned me. She's not from here. I am sure this is Alice. She matches the photo." The man spoke now in Westron, resulting with others muttering among themselves.

"Alice. I don't know how you've come to learn Westron so quickly but I know it is you. You have nothing to fear of me. My name is Rhys. I am a colleague of your husband. He sent me to bring you to him. You needn't keep up this charade. If you continue to fight me I will have no choice but to gag you and carry you until you see things our way."

"I'm wrong person! Andie! Not Alice! He right!" She exclaimed, pointing that the shortest of the Goblin-men.

"My man! He is ranger! He come for me!" She shouted.

Clever girl. Berenor understood what she was doing. She was playing a part, one of mistaken identity. Though they may very well have the wrong person. Her name was not Alice. She refused to respond in her language or even acknowledge what the man was saying. She was stalling but it wouldn't last for long. Thinking on what this man said, Berenor realized the identity of this man. It couldn't be! He's dead! Glorfindel confirmed his death, did he not?! The chances of another man named Rhys kidnapping Andie, a Traveler were not high. With his sword in his hand Berenor stepped into plain view, deciding it was time for answers.

"Release her." He demanded.

* * *

"He's here Gandalf. He's waiting for her to be returned to him. He sent others to retrieve her. Foul creatures... Goblin-men."

"Goblin-men! So he is in league with Orcs?! Why did you not say so sooner?! I must go immediately!" Gandalf spoke, throwing his hat on his head as he rose to leave in haste.

"Did you not say you left her in fine hands? Or do you doubt the skill of these Rangers? I sent her away in the direction I knew she would have the most help. It led her to the Rangers. It led her to you."

"You sent her into the clutches of a Barrow-Wight! Were it not for Idhrenor she would be dead!"

"She did not follow my instructions well then. I gave her a spell to summon me if she faced any danger. " Tom countered.

"Cyril has been watching me these pass couple of days...he suspects I hide her. He's watching now but I'm sure you were already aware of that. Rushing to her aid may very well get her caught. You would lead him right to her." Tom warned, effectively stopping Gandalf at the door.

"And what of these Goblin-men? Why send others to search when he thinks she is here with you?"

"He is suspicious of me but there was one who traveled with him who felt she was elsewhere."

"One of the Goblin-men?"

"No. This was a man... but I believe him to be a shadow of his former self. If I didn't know better I would've have thought him an apparition. I couldn't see his face well, he covered himself from head to toe. But I caught a glimpse of scars on his face... deep ones. I do not know what could have caused them. These scars were jagged and some looked as if he was burned with a mighty fire. It was as if he was sewn together, like a overused garment."

This caused Gandalf to pause in thought. These scars sounded horrendous. Was it possible for a mortal to survive such pain? Tom describes him as a shadow, a spirit! It then dawned on him who this apparition could be.

"This man.. did he have a name?" Gandalf asked gravely.

"I believe I heard Cyril call him Rhys."

Rhys! So he survived! And now it seems that he was corrupted in the end. He may have survived the blast so long ago but was he truly alive. It worried Gandalf that Tom described him as he did. This may no longer be the friend he once knew.

"You knew him." Tom noted from Gandalf's solemn face.

"Yes. He was a friend of mine many years ago. He too should be dead. He was deceived by Cyril and we thought it resulted in his death. There was a blast, from what we don't know, but it could explain his scars."

"He was once a soldier, a skilled one. If he is searching for Andie then I fear she may already be found."

"Do not think to lose hope. Two Goblin-men will be no match for your Rangers but this Rhys fellow will be a challenge. Take my horse. Ride hard to your companions. I will keep Cyril's eyes on me. But do well to remember all I've told you."

* * *

"Release her"

"Berenor!" Andie shouted.

For the first time since they left Bree she was extremely happy to see the grumpy ranger. She wanted to run to him but was too afraid to move. They threaten to hurt them if she disobeyed. She knew Berenor was armed but her kidnappers terrified her. Especially the two slightly deformed men behind her. One was missing an eye and had around fat face. His nose was bulbous and had a large bump under his good eye. His full appearance wasn't clear to Andie as it was dark and her eyesight wasn't the best at all. Despite this she was almost sure this man had a even larger bump on his shoulder.

The other man was skinnier compare to the former and Rhys. He was lanky and sickly looking. His hair was greasy and he had a bald spot on the back of his head. He had a long pointed nose and beady eyes. Then there was Rhys. He was a hulk of a man. He looked athletic and was as tall as Berenor, maybe even taller. She knew he was strong, struggling against him was like trying to break free from a boa constrictor. She could see a combination of sharp, bumpy and tight scars on his forehead. They differed in color, some darker than others. Even though he was gentle with her, she was still terrified of him.

"Andie come." Berenor ordered, his hand outstretched to her.

She hesitated. Rhys' eyes bore into her, silently telling her not to comply. Their threat echoed in her mind. She looked to Berenor and tried to focus solely on him. He was here now, she's safe or will be soon. Gripping the sides of her dress, she discreetly hiked it up slightly and readied herself to run to Berenor's side.

"Think twice about what you're about to do. I don't want to hurt your friend." Rhys warned her.

Berenor scoffed at him. "You underestimate me. Put my blade to the test and you will see I am not one to be triffle with."

"I have no qualms with you Ranger." Rhys says, dismissively.

"You've stolen my wife. A crime worth death." Berenor threaten, continuing Andie's charade.

"Wife?! You see! She is not Alice!" The lumpy Goblin-man shouted.

"Shut it Greemer!" Rhys barked.

"I know not of a Alice. Her name is Andie. She is my wife." Berenor spoke, watching Andie slowly inching closer to him.

"I'm no fool. You and I both know where she's from."

"Neither am I. What business does a man and his half-orc henchmen have with a simple woman?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does. What proof do you have that this is the woman you seek?"

Rhys was silent, his face hard, and eyes narrowed at the ranger before him. He advances towards Berenor with confident steps as he draws his sword.

"Very well.. You've chosen death."

Andie's heart dropped and a cold sensation washed over her filling her with dread. She may not be fluent in this new language but those last three words she understood clearly. She gasped loudly at the sound of clashing swords and tensed at each swing Berenor effortlessly dodged. She wasn't close to him and she doubted he saw her as anything but a hindrance, but that didn't mean she didn't care if he lived or died. She continued to watched the two exchange blows when she noticed a glistening on Rhys right ring finger. It glowed dimly, illuminating a small radius around his hand.

She wasn't an expert in battle. In fact Andie had never been in a fight but even someone as unknowledgeable in battle as her could see that Rhys had the advantage. With each strike Berenor was pushed back more and more. This man was gaining strength with each blow he dealt. Andie began to panic as she witness Berenor kneel down to one knee under the force of Rhys' blade. He was struggling to push back and Andie feared he would die. She looked to Greemer and then to Lug, both were smirking menacingly. It was to her benefit that the two were ordered not to lay a hand on her but what could she do? She's not a fighter. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she searched the ground with her eyes for anything that could be used as a weapon. She searched and searched until she spotted a thick branch about the same size as a baseball bat.

"Just swing it." She coached herself.

Envisioning Rhys' head as a baseball on top a batting tee Andie swung hard at her target. A harsh smack resounded around them, target acquired. His sword dropped from his hand and he followed it to the ground seconds later, landing with a thud. All were momentarily frozen with shock, Andie included. She didn't think her attack would have such impact.

"I.. I.. Did I kill him?!" She asked horrified, dropping the branch as if it burned her.

"Oi! Now you've done it!" Screeched Greemer.

Snapping into action Berenor pulled Andie behind him. "Run east into the forest. Do not look back. I will find you." He ordered without a glance her way.

"But-"

"Go now!"

He couldn't be serious. The thought of leaving him behind didn't sit well with her. Quickly she grabbed his arm and tugged firmly. "Run with me."

"Listen you daft girl!"

"I'm not leaving without you!" She shouted back, pulling harder at his arm.

"None of you are leaving. Your gonna pay for what you've done!" Lug growled, lunging toward them with his curved blade.

Berenor swiftly evaded the strike, pulling Andie with him by her waist. His sword swung hard and met with Lug's blade with a clash, the force throwing Lug onto the ground.

"Stubborn girl." Berenor muttered as he grabbed her hand tightly before running away from battle.

He pulled her hand when she fell behind. She couldn't keep up with him. Her shoeless foot ached greatly with every rock, twig and root she stomped on. She hurried along nonetheless. It was so dark. She wondered how Berenor could maneuver so well without pause. He bumped into no tree or even tripped on any step unlike her. They ran until they came across an area where the canopy was thickest, the dark aiding in their concealment. Berenor pulled her behind the largest tree he could find and shushed her before she could speak.

They listened carefully, though Andie couldn't hear much besides her heartbeat drumming in her ears. She tried to quiet her breathing and found it difficult to do, she wheezed loudly with each inhale. She clenched her chest tightly with her free hand and closed her eyes. Her lungs burned and each breath pained her. It was so hard to breathe and her asthma pump was back at camp. Rough warm hands cupped her face and she opened her eyes to see a concerned Berenor.

"What's wrong?"

"It's. Ok... I'm. Fine." She said each word through labored breathing.

He turned her face left and right. He checked her neck for any wound, he found none. Instead of a wound he found red splotches littered all over her neck and traveling down to her chest. His hands moved quickly and he moved her cloak aside for better view.

"Back off!" Andie snapped at him, smacking his hand away.

Berenor covered her mouth with his hand swiftly and in a loud whisper told her to _**SHHHH!**_ She glared at him in response. After a few seconds she peeled off his hand and pushed him gently away for some space.

"Are you ill? Did they harm you?" He persisted.

Andie shook her head no. It took too much effort to speak, her constricted airways made sure of that. She had to try though. She desperately needed her pump. Forcing air into her lungs with strained long breaths, Andie gripped his arm for support. He tipped her chin up and examined her neck once more. His fingers gliding over each red splotch. Some of the splotches were raised, each of them emitting a small amount of heat.

"You have a fever." He told her, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You're warm."

"I'm fine. It nothing." She assured him, her breathing finally steadying. Her wheezing didn't leave and she still had to force each breath but at least now she was able to breathe more slowly.

"Speak the truth lest you die." he said gravely.

Her eyes snapped to him in mild disbelief. He sure had a way with words. How could she explain this to him? She didn't know the words for asthma or stress hives. She thought of acting it out but that was even more difficult.

"I need Idhrenor. He knows." She said in a raspy voice.

Berenor looked around their surroundings. Waiting for Idhrenor may be too risky. He turned to her, a determined expression set, and said, "I'm here. Tell me."

She thought hard on what to say. Words, come on! Think of the right words! Easy words! "My bag. Help. Can't run." She said pointing to her hives and chest.

He nodded in understanding, took out his knife, and proceed to carve into the side of the tree. Andie watched wordlessly, her eyes checking him for any sign of injury. She noticed her missing sneaker tied on his belt and reached to untie it. Berenor tensed at the feeling of his belt being tugged, his hands catching hers immediately. Their eyes met and she squeaked at the intensity of his glare.

"Sorry.. my shoe." She said timidly.

He released her hands and relinquished her footwear to her, all the while muttering under his breath. She sunk down to the ground and pulled on her sneaker when the crunching of leaves was heard. Berenor was immediately by her side and crouched low to the ground. They remained still and silent for what seemed like forever to Andie.

"Get on my back" he whispered.

"What?"

"Now." He ordered.

When she did not move he pushed her behind him and pull her arms over his shoulders. She pressed against his back with a ' _ **oof**_!' Her hands slid back to grip his shoulders and he hissed in pain from the contact. Her hand felt sticky and she was shocked to see blood covering her entire palm.

"You're hurt!"

"Shh! It's nothing." He retorted.

"But it's so much..."

Berenor's patience was wearing thin. Why wouldn't she just do what she was told? They needed to move and fast. She slowed him down and now she was sick. They needed to get back to camp and he hoped his brothers would find them soon. He returned his focus to Andie and rushed her once more to climb onto his back. Her hesitation frustrated him and his impatience grew. He grabbed her thighs firmly and hoisted her up on his back causing her to yelp in surprise. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she tensed when he stood.

"Not so tightly! You'll strangle me!" He whispered harshly.

"Sorry!"

Andie rested her head on his uninjured shoulder, fatigue getting the best of her. Her left underarm soon felt warm and sticky from Berenor's bleeding shoulder. She tried her best not to put weight on the wound as she didn't want to cause him any pain. She felt self conscious being carried piggyback style by the serious ranger. She felt useless, helpless, a burden. Her wheezing continued on and with each whistling breath she felt more and more embarrassed. She buried her face into his neck without thinking, only wishing to escape from every negative thought in her mind. He grumbled lowly in annoyance.

"Berenor.. will you be ok?" She mumbled.

"Yes" he answered curtly.

"You hurt bad. Let me walk"

"No."

He continued to maneuver through the forest without any problem, backtracking to where he came. A crow cawed loudly nearby and Andie gasped, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She could feel him chuckling at her expense and resisted the urge to hit him. How long would it take for them to get to safety? A voice sounded from behind them and Berenor hid them both behind a moss covered tree.

"Shh!"

She gripped his tunic tightly, her heart drumming in her chest again. There was movement a few feet away. Did Greemer and Lug catch up with them? _**'Please don't find us, please don't find us.'**_ She repeated over and over in her head.

"Berenor! Andie!" A hushed voice called out.

"Berenor! Brother!" Another followed.

Walking passed their hiding place was Idhrenor and Remlas. Berenor called out to them and Andie began to squirm to be free from the piggyback ride. She didn't want the others to think her weak.

"Stop moving!" He fumed, almost losing balance.

"Put me down!" She demanded.

"I will drop you" he warned.

Their argument was cut short by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both Idhrenor and Remlas' face held bemused expressions, unsure of what they were witnessing.

"Are we interrupting? Are you being bested by a woman half you size brother?" Remlas jested.

"It would seem so and you worry about me." Idhrenor added.

Sending a glare at them both, Berenor unceremoniously released Andie. She yelped loudly as she landed hard on her bottom. "Carry her yourself."

"Why does she need carrying? Was she injured?" Remlas asked him.

"I'm fine. He hurt." Andie answered, pointing at Berenor's shoulder, effectively turning the attention to him.

"You're injured?"

The conversation carried on between Berenor and Remlas, the latter grumbling about her stubbornness. He spoke about how they escaped and Remlas informed them of the death's of the two Goblin-men. They were safe for now.

"You saw no trace of the man?"

"No. We followed your messages and tracks until we came upon two half-orcs. There was no one else."

"There will be no rest tonight. We cannot stay here or at camp. It's not safe."

Remembering Andie's breathing predicament, Berenor walked up to her and joined Idhrenor who was already examining her hives. It was overwhelming, the attention, too many hands. Her breathing was still labored and all their fussing made her feel claustrophobic.

"Stop." She breathed out, distancing herself from the two.

"Need. my. bag." She reminded them both, speaking each word in between breaths.

Without any warning Andie was lifted off the ground and held securely in Idhrenor's arm. As much as she was annoyed with all the manhandling, she was far too exhausted to argue any further. Closing her eyes, she focused on her breathing and remaining calm. She would get to her asthma pump in time. There was no need to worry. Idhrenor, Remlas and Berenor were all here now, she was safe. The worst was behind them, so she hoped.

* * *

His head pounded mercilessly. How stupid of him to let his guard down with her. He survived far worse but the pain from being hit in the head by a branch hurt badly. His eyesight was blurry and he blinked hard repeatedly until it cleared. Sitting on ground as he cradled his head, Rhys thought about the woman he was tasked to retrieve. He pulled out a worn black and white photo from his pocket and stared at the woman pictured. It didn't make sense, he so was sure she was Alice. She looked almost as the woman in the photo. Why did she not listen? Why did she lie? Why did she call herself Andie?

There were differences, that he couldn't refute. Alice's hair was much longer and lighter in color. Whereas Andie's hair was shorter in contrast and dark. Alice didn't wear glasses, Andie did. Alice was skinny and fit, Andie had a fuller curvy form. Andie had a birthmark on her cheek and blemishes spread out her face. Alice did not, her face was clear as day. These were not the only differences and it confused him as to how Cyril could be wrong. He was so confident he was successful this time. He was so sure. Was Cyril mistaken?

He couldn't be. She looks so much like Alice... Maybe she changed? What was he to do? He couldn't return empty handed. He would be punished. He couldn't afford another strike. He had to complete his task.. it is the only way he would be able to return home.

* * *

They had been riding on horses for a while now. Gandalf arrived upon a brown horse just as they reached camp. He brought along with him three other horses, two of which were dark brown and the remaining one was grey. The wizard strongly advised that they quickly move on forward immediately, only saying he would explain all at a safer location. They each rode astride on their own expect for Andie and Idhrenor. She sat in front of the ranger, fighting sleep, her asthma now resolved thanks to her medication. Andie was relieved when they slowed down to a trot. Galloping into the dark had her nervous despite being so close to her ranger friend.

Her entire body ached from all the activity. Traveling on foot for days, getting kidnapped, running for her life and recovering from an asthma attack really took a toll on her both physically and mentally. She was drained and dejected. It was hard enough to be optimistic about her situation. Any time she tried to think positively it made her feel more and more away from reality, pangs of homesickness worsening the farther they traveled. She shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, trying to keep as much space between her and Idhrenor. Her head drooped ever so often and she jumped awake when she felt like she would fall off.

"Lean on me. Rest. I won't let you fall."

Andie turned her head to look at him, unsure about whether or not it was a good idea. It wasn't so much that she doubted him, more like she worried about the streak of unfortunate events she was having so far. He glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't trust me?"

"I do." She replied quickly, hoping she didn't offend him.

Pausing briefly, she leaned back against him, his front pressed to her back. This felt far too awkward, not to mention intimate, being this close to him this way. She thought back to the events that occurred not long ago. Why was this all happening? She was no one. None of it made sense. Alice... who is Alice? Her eyes fell on Berenor's back as he rode in front of them. She couldn't tell if he was in pain. If he was, he hid it well. She remember the fear she felt when she thought he would die. This world is so dangerous. Her hand was still covered in his blood, there was no time for her to clean up. Picking at the dried blood on her palm, Andie wondered if he would be alright.

"Idhrenor..."

"Hmm?"

"Berenor is ok?" She asked sleepily.

His eyes flicked over to his brother. "He will be well. There is no need to worry, Berenor is strong."

Yawning into her hand, Andie pulled the edges of her cloak around her. She pulled her hood on and rested her head into his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, her light snores reaching his ears. He wondered of what purpose or benefit someone would have by kidnapping her. He wondered if Gandalf was successful in acquiring answers. Anticipation filled him and he felt impatient for an explanation. They continued at this pace for a while longer, dawn was merely an hour away. Gandalf led them a little ways off the East Road, though he knew they would still be followed.

"We'll make camp here. Take rest, I will be on watch." The wizard commanded.

Handing Andie to Remlas, carefully so as not to wake her, Idhrenor dismounted. The night had been a trying one. Berenor and Remlas quickly made camp while he secured the horses. Andie slept curled up in a ball on the bedroll Remlas laid her on. Gandalf sat on the ground, his pipe in hand. Idhrenor couldn't rest, not without an explanation or even a indication of what to expect.

"Gandalf, what news of your travels."

The old wizard let out a long breath, wisps of smoke dancing around him. "Cyril is alive."

All were silent, a sense of foreboding filling the rangers. "I was being watched and it was Tom who revealed to me his identity. What I learned is most troubling and I fear what will become of Miss Andie."

"He survived... The man I encountered—the man who tried to take her.. Rhys. He survived as well then. I thought you called him a friend. He is in league with Orcs! He commanded two half-orcs." Berenor spoke.

"Yes. Rhys is alive as well. I'm not sure how but Tom described him as an apparition, a shadow of a man. Is this how he appeared to you?"

"I could not see his face, he was covered entirely except for the top portion of his face. I did see scars..horrible scars. He looked stitched together and yet not completely whole. There was something off about him."

"It could be the result of Cyril's experimentations and corruption." Gandalf said solemnly, taking off his hat.

"Experimentations?" Remlas questioned, disturbed.

Idhrenor listened intently, his eyes never leaving the wizard. "What does this mean for Andie?" He asked seriously.

"He is after her. He believes her to be his wife. Tom told me the tale of Cyril's misfortune, it is what drives him to what he does. He was an inventor and it was his occupation that lead him to meet his wife... it was also his occupation that led to her death."

"Alice.." Berenor trailed off.

All eyes were on Berenor at the mention of this name. "It's what Rhys called her. He was convinced she was Alice."

"Yes, that was her name."

"If she is dead why would he think Andie to be her?" Idhrenor asked bewildered.

Gandalf took a long puff of his pipe, his face grave and eyes hard. "It is his goal to bring her back to him here in Middle Earth. He was in the Old Forest days before Andie's arrival. Tom told me he felt a drain in the Forest's power, it magic being pulled and stretched. That is when he saw Cyril and Rhys, along with a handful of Goblin-men."

"He smelled of death.. that is what Tom said."

Idhrenor looked at Andie's sleeping form. Death, was this her fate? He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and turned to see Remlas. He knew what his brother was silently saying, _**'do not jump to conclusions.'**_ How could he not when she was nearly lost. It wasn't time for arguments, they wouldn't see eye to eye anyway. He would simply agree to disagree.

"From what I was told Cyril is a mad man with the belief that he can bring his wife back from death. He believes himself to be a master of his craft and will stop at nothing to be with Alice. He is a heartbroken man lost to grief and delusion and I am unsure of what will become of Andie if he acquires her."

"Is this to mean that he brought her here? How can a mortal have such power?"

"He has a ring of power. Tom described it as a ring with a glimmer of emerald. He used it along with a contraption of some sort. It shined brightly when he called Andie to our world. I have no knowledge of any rings of power capable of such a feat. It is my belief that he has learned the ways of magic and intertwined it with his own creations."

"A ring? When I was engage in battle with the Traveler Rhys there was a small light shining on his right hand. His strength grew unnaturally with each blow and I found myself being overpowered by him." Berenor said, pausing briefly to look at Andie.

"If it were not for her I would be dead... I owe her my life."

"She was the one who knocked him unconscious!?" Remlas asked, incredulously.

"Aye. With a branch she swung hard at his head."

"It wouldn't be far-fetched to think Rhys having possession of a ring as well. I must warn you, Rhys may very well be watching us as we speak. I do not know the nature of these rings. We must be vigilant of our surroundings. I do not think Rhys would dare another attempt at stealing away Miss Andie, not while I am here and not while he is alone. Time is of the essence. It is pertinent that we get her to the safety of Imladris, away from Cyril's reach. For now rest, soon we will depart. We will discuss this more with Lord Elrond, there is much to be decided."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! Hello! It's been almost a month since my last update and I apologize for the long wait. I had a tough couple of weeks and needed a breather. I'm doing good and hope to be able to post more chapters more regularly. As for the question I've received the most from the last chapter about what Bifur left for Andie and whether or not she took it, I hope to answer this in the next chapter. :) There's a lot of bouncing around happening in this chapter and I hope i wrote the transitions clear and didn't confuse anyone. One thing I learned writing this is that Fighting Scenes are the most frustrating thing to write lol. So I decided to write it from a onlooker's POV, Andie. Let me know how I did :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Berenor!"

She stood there, her feet frozen to the ground, shocked at the sight before her. A cold sensation washed over her entire being as her heart pounded in her chest. The world went silent, all except for the ringing in her ears. Her eyes locked onto her fallen protector as he was overpowered by his opponent. Forced to the ground by brute strength, Berenor was disarmed. She could only watch in horror as her kidnapper swiftly sank his double edged sword into the ranger's chest. The sound of his pained gasp reached her ears and before she knew it she was on the ground beside him.

"Berenor! Berenor!"

Blood flowed freely from the wound, coating her hands as she gripped tightly onto his tunic. Her hands trembled, the very sight of him in such a state overwhelmed her. Tears fell freely and her loud sobs reverberated around them.

"Berenor, there's so much blood.. Berenor, please answer me."

Her sorrowful pleads seemed to fall on deaf ears. She cupped his face in her hands and begged him to look at her. His eyes opened slightly, half hooded and almost completely drained of life. She quickly removed her cloak and pressed it onto his wound, hoping to delay the inevitable. She was no doctor and had no expertise in such situations. All she knew was to apply pressure and she knew this would not be enough.

"Tell me what to do. Hurry! What do I do?!"

Blood ran from the corners of his mouth as he cough weakly in her arms. His hand rose to her face, wiping away her ever flowing tears. She barely knew him and yet she cried as if he were her closet friend, family even.

"Please" She sobbed into his hand.

"Please tell me what to do. You can't die. Please Berenor." She begged him desperately.

With shaky breath he summoned enough strength to oblige her request. Gripping her hands in one hand and pulling her face near his with the other, Berenor spoke his final word.

"Run…"

* * *

Andie awoke suddenly, her eyes snapping open in panic. Her heart pounded in her chest and she squinted at the bright sun shinning down on her. A heavy hand broke her out of her trepidation and her eyes flitted over to a concern ranger, Idhrenor.

"It was a dream Andie." He consoled.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the grogginess from sleep. It was a dream, just a dream. Taking in a deep breath, Andie closed her eyes and rubbed her face in her hands. Exhaling loudly through her nose, she sat up without a word and looked around her. Gandalf was seated under a tree, with his pipe in hand and a heavy expression on his face. The campfire was low and on top of the flame was a small pot. Their packs and bedrolls, except for the one she was currently sitting on, were all packed up. She was the only one just waking and a pang of guilt washed over her. She caused so much trouble last night and here she was sleeping while the others were awake.

The horrible images of her nightmare flashed in her mind and she silently search the camp for a certain ranger. He was no where to be found and neither was Remlas. She worried about him greatly. Was he alright? The events of last night's fight played over in her mind. She thought about how she stupidly wondered off. She thought about how she let her fear silence her into compliance. She thought of the moment she watched him being force to the ground. One thought echoed in her mind, he could've died and it made her feel sick. She knew he wasn't dead, after all it was just a dream, but she couldn't shake her worry. She tried to reason logically with herself. Surely Idhrenor would be showing signs of concern for his fellow ranger should he be in trouble. She glanced at Idhrenor, trying to discern any sign of bad news, her distress not going unnoticed by him.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"No... Where's Berenor?" She asked him.

"He and Remlas will return soon. You needn't to worry.. Berenor is well." He assured her, his voice low.

"Oh.." she said casting her gaze downwards to her hands, Berenor's dried blood still caked on her left hand.

"You were calling out for him in your sleep."

"Oh? I.. Uhhh.." she stuttered, embarrassed.

"Here, drink this." He said while handing her a small bowl.

She peered into it and saw a familiar looking liquid. She took a sip, the warmth of the drink comforting her, and continued to drink until she was done. Starring at the now empty bowl in her hands, Andie couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions. Guilt, worry, and embarrassment bubbled inside her causing her stomach to flip-flop with an uneasy feeling.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked her, taking the bowl from her hands.

"I'm fine." She lied, avoiding his gaze.

She knew he would still check and didn't fight him. She trusted him and didn't want to be anymore of a burden than how she perceived herself at the moment. His hand pushed her hair away from her face and she pulled her hair behind her ears in response. His eyes moved from her cheeks to her neck and her tilted her head to size for a better view. All signs of hives were gone and he released her from his inspection.

"Andie, we must talk about last nig—" he started.

"You're hurt." She interrupted.

His brows knitted together in brief confusion as she pointed to his face. Just below his eye was a cut, about three inches in length, from the scimitar blade of the half-orc. It was the only injury he suffered from last night.

"It's nothing but a scratch." He brushed off.

"Did you clean it?" She asked, her fingers hovering over the cut.

He was silent for a moment, staring at her before answering. "Yes"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He smiled at her warmly. "No."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, though it was quickly replaced with renewed guilt. She fidgeted with her fingers and her eyes locked onto her hands, remembering that he mentioned wanting to talk about last night.

"I'm sorry.. Idhrenor I'm so sorry." She apologized, ashamed.

"I'm sorry I left. I didn't think I wandered that far. I could still see you all and I thought it would be ok. You were all yelling and I heard my name and I.. I don't know what I was thinking. It was stupid. I'm stupid. And now Berenor is hurt and you got hurt. It's all my fault." She rambled on, her eyes fixed on the ground as she wrung her hands.

Idhrenor regarded her for a moment, assessing her remorse. She blamed herself, even when he and his brothers were at fault same as her. He listened to her apologize once more, this time meeting his gaze as she did so. Her apology was heartfelt and pained, full of regret. She once more reminded him of himself, worn and tired, and he stared at her in commiseration.

"Andie" he began, squeezing her shoulders gently, effectively stopping her rambling.

She looked at him with big sorrowful doe eyes and anxiously awaited his response. She wouldn't blame him if he rejected her, in fact she expected him to. She had been nothing but a burden to him since they met and drawing from pass experiences Andie was surprised he had stayed this long with her. She tried walking on eggshells around them, especially Berenor, but in the end she only managed to cause trouble. Her body tensed in anticipation, counting down the seconds to his response.

"You were foolish to wander off.." He criticized in an authoritative tone, his face fixed with a stern expression.

Her gaze dropped to the ground, too ashamed to maintain eye contact with him. She twisted and pulled at her fingers, finding very little comfort with the motions. Her hands were stilled when he held them in his large rough battle-worn hands, covering her small callous free ones, causing her to once more meet his steel grey eyes.

"But it is I who should be apologizing to you." He said sincerely, moving one hand over to his heart as he bowed his head to her. "Forgive me my lady for I have failed you."

Staring at him without blinking she opened her mouth to reply only to close it a second later, speechless. He didn't blame her and this surprised her greatly. Before she could make sense of his words, Idhrenor spoke once more.

"We were tasked to keep you a secret and safe. It was foolish to wander, Andie, but I should have kept a better watch of you. Instead I allowed myself to be distracted and you were taken... Forgive me"

"Idhrenor..it wasn't.. you're not.." she stumbled with her words.

The sincerity in his apologies never ceased to amaze her. She was so used to the prideful and less considerate people in her life back home and to see him taking on responsibility for last night only made her feel more guilt. It wasn't his fault. They warned her many times not to wander, especially at night. She knew better and still she ventured away alone. She turned her hands to hold his and squeezed tight.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm not a child and I shouldn't have been far from you. It was my choice and it was incredibly stupid. I'm not trying to make excuses for myself.. I just thought it would be good to give you and the others a little privacy. You were all yelling and I heard my name. None of you looked happy..."

"Andie I can explain" he began.

"It's ok. Really, it is. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought about pretending to sleep but I didn't think I could fool you or the others and I didn't want you all to think I was eavesdropping. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I really appreciate all you do for me."

"And you didn't fail me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You saved me, cared for me, introduced me to Gandalf, Remlas and Berenor. And your still helping me.. Idhrenor, I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"I seek no payment. It is my duty as a Ranger of the North to protect those who are heedless or unaware to the evils that dwell in Middle Earth. You give me too much credit. Do not forget your own strength Andie. You are stronger than you realize."

"Huh?" What do you mean?"

"You fought bravely against the Barrow-Wight. They are merciless creatures and not many survive an encounter with one of their kind and yet you managed to hold it off until I arrived. Berenor spoke of your bravery last night. You saved his life and still you sell yourself short. I do not believe you to be helpless Andie, just inexperienced. But what you lack in skill you make up in determination, compassion, and your eagerness to learn."

Once again she was at a lost for words. The word bravery wasn't one she thought anyone would ever use while describing her or anything she did. Many things scared her and many things made her anxious. She almost always avoided confrontation and hardly believed she was good at anything. But, she did dream of adventure and becoming someone who was strong and brave. She dreamt of sailing the seas and traveling the world. She dreamt of seeing wonders and living life without worrying what others would say but she had long ago pushed those dreams aside.

His words had lifted away some of the weight that made her heart heavy and she pulled him into a tight hug to show her gratitude. One would think after the many times she hugged him without warning that he would be accustomed to her displays of affection. Still he tensed in her embrace and awkwardly patted her on the back, fully aware of the Wizard who watched them in silence from a far with a smile on his face.

He cleared his throat as she pulled away and she smiled warmly at him.

"The others will be back soon. Let me see your hands."

"My hands?" She said questioningly, holding her palms up for him to see.

He found a long cut on her right palm and she winced when he applied pressure on it. After retrieving a pouch and water skin, he poured water on to her hands to wash away the dried blood and she watched him as he worked. She took the moment to study his face, her eyes moving from his dark eyebrows to his straight nose. She looked to his sharp jaw and rugged beard that covered it. Her eyes then wandered back to his and to her embarrassment she found him looking back at her. Her face redden at being caught eyeing him and she averted her eyes shyly when he smiled.

"Here, chew this."

He handed her a plant she recognized all too well, Athelas. "Chew it and apply it onto your cut. You run from me every time I do it myself, unless you rath—"

"No, no! I got it! I can do it." She said quickly, mock-glaring at his smirk.

The plant's calming flowery scent filled her nose as she popped it in her mouth and chewed, it's mellow sweet taste coating her tongue. He wrapped her hand up in a bandage after she applied the paste. Her hands remained in his and he no longer wore his playful smirk.

"I need to speak with you about last night." He said seriously.

"Hmm?" She encouraged him to continue.

"Did you know the man who took you?"

She squinted her eyes at him and furrowed her brows in scrutiny. "No."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Me.." she answered meekly. "He called me Alice. He said he was sent to bring me to my husband. I told him he had the wrong person. I told him my name but he didn't believe me."

"Are you married?"

"No"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"He told me his name.. Rhys, I think. He said he wouldn't hurt me."

"Why didn't you call for me? Why did you go quietly?"

"He said he would hurt you all if I made a sound... I was scared.."

"Did he harm you?"

"No.. He wouldn't let the others near me, the two other men."

"Half-orcs" he corrected with a hint of disgust.

"Half-orcs?"

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of Remlas and Berenor, their voices catching Andie's attention immediately. Her focus was on Berenor and she watched as he walked across the camp to where his pack was, tied securely on top of one of the horses. Idhrenor noticed the way her eyes assessed his brother's form, scanning him for any signs of injury. When her eyes lingered on him for too long, he was confused by the sudden unpleasant twinge he felt in his chest.

' _ **What is this?'**_ He thought to himself, rubbing away at the heavy feeling rising in his chest. He was unsure as to why he felt so bothered, he had aided and protected many along side his brothers before... so what was the meaning of this emotion? He had come to appreciate their time spent together, she had begun to grow on him with all her peculiar ways. Perhaps his brothers were right to remind him not to get too close to her. After all the goal was to return her home and it would not do any good to get attached.

"Miss Andie, may I have a word?" Gandalf called, gesturing for her to join him by the tree he sat under.

She glanced at Idhrenor before making her way over the wizard, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He watched her momentarily, taking in the sight of her safe and well. Only when a hand clapped him on the shoulder did he look away to be greeted by a smiling Remlas.

"What?" Idhrenor said curtly.

"Peace brother, I am simply happy you've found someone who can lift you out of your grumpy state." Remlas teased.

"What? No criticism? No warnings or reminders?" He retorted sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Idhrenor, you know we mean well. Berenor and I only worry for you.. I do not think ill of Miss Andie. Honestly it was only the fact that she is a traveler that gave me pause and I only ask that you give me the chance to explain."

Idhrenor sighed deeply and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Andie being a traveler is all that bothers you? So if she was of Middle Earth you would have nothing to say?"

"No brother.. it doesn't bother me that she is a traveler, you misunderstand me. You've lost so much and I do not wish to see you hurt anymore. You refuse to forgive yourself and you deny yourself reconciliation. I am not blind brother, I can see you care for her. If last night is any indication then Miss Andie is in much danger and the road before her will not be easy or guaranteed."

There was silence between them, followed by a loud sigh emitting from Idhrenor as he rubbed his face with one hand. "I do not think of her as Avaron or Rharon. You see nothing."

"Then it is you who is blind.. I believe what you say, you need not convince me any further. I worried about her involvement regarding the past travelers but last night has answered much for me. She does not know them. She has earned my trust and the protection of my sword. Idhrenor, she didn't leave Berenor behind, even when he ordered her to. She saved his life as well. It doesn't bother me that she is a traveler, only what that means to the journey ahead.. and what will become of you if you continue down this road."

Placing a firm hand on his shoulder, Remlas smiled at him warmly, "I truly am happy you have found someone who you feel at ease with."

"I know not what you mean, though I am glad to hear your thoughts have changed about her." Idhrenor said, brushing off Remlas' hand from his shoulder.

Remlas smile grew knowingly, he wouldn't push the matter further, at least not right now. They joined Berenor by the horses and were ready to break camp when Gandalf approached them, Andie following quietly close behind the wizard. She was less cheery than any of the rangers had ever seen her. Her eyes darted around her surroundings and it was clear to them that she was nervous and afraid.

"We've lingered here far too long. Let us make haste and make up for lost time." Gandalf spoke while mounting his horse.

Andie walked over to Idhrenor, her eyes downcast. She was biting her bottom lip and appeared to be lost in thought. She didn't smile at him when she meet his gaze, instead she simply looked to the horizon wordlessly. It was the solemn expression on her face that filled him with concern. He knew her to have a nervous and anxious side but there was something of her demeanor he recognized in himself and it worried him greatly.

' _ **What could Gandalf have said that has affected her so?'**_ He wondered to himself, moving to help her mount his horse.

It surprised them both when Berenor called out for her. He nudged his horse to walk up beside them and extended his hand for her to take. "Ride with me Andie" he said gruffly.

She hesitated momentarily, glancing at Idhrenor and weighing her options. She didn't want to offend Berenor by rejecting his offer. What gave her pause was the thought of sitting so close to the man. It was one thing to sit so closely to Idhrenor. She knew him longer, she was comfortable around him, heck the man smeared medicinal paste with his spit on her multiple times and that was a huge 'no,no'. Even after all of that it was still awkward sitting that close of a proximity to Idhrenor, not to mention falling asleep on him for the second time.

She reasoned it would be far more uncomfortable to ride with Berenor. In the short time she knew him she had come to believe that for whatever reason she annoyed the man. She had the impression that he didn't like her at all and that thought was solidified when she overheard the way he spoke her name in such anger last night.

' _ **Why does he want me to ride with him? He doesn't look happy at all.'**_ She thought apprehensively. She could feel herself shrink under his gaze and he gave her a pointed look while gesturing to his hand.

"Come on now! We don't have all day!" Gandalf scolded, breaking her from her thoughts and startling her simultaneously.

Idhrenor raised a brow at her as she took hold of Berenor's hand, he took notice of her flushed face and once again he felt an unpleasant twinge in his chest.

"Give her a hand Idhrenor, hoist her up." Remlas called out behind them, on top his steed.

He glowered at him, his frown clearly conveying his annoyance, silently telling his brother to _'shut up'._ He firmly gripped her by the waist and swiftly lifted her up effortlessly. Berenor pulled her onto the horse and she sat behind him, her hands awkwardly hovering near his waist, unsure of whether or not to hold on to him. She immediately grabbed at his sides tightly when he cued the horse to walk with a nudge of his legs, afraid that she might fall off. He tensed at the feeling of being grabbed at and corrected her hold.

"Hold onto me like this lest you fall." He instructed sternly, moving her arms to wrap around his waist securely.

She didn't respond as she complied, her front almost touching his back. She already had the feeling this ride wouldn't be a comfortable one. Glancing back at Idhrenor on his own steed she could see him assessing her but for what she didn't know. Berenor cued the horse once more, this time to a trot to follow Gandalf's lead.

They rode in silence for some time and Andie was thankful for it. It was a greatly appreciated break from the many questions surrounding last night. When Gandalf asked for a moment to speak with her before they departed, Andie knew he would ask the same questions the others did. The repetition of questions was becoming tiresome, she really didn't want to think about what occurred anymore than she had to. What bothered her the most was the lack of answers she received. It didn't escape her notice how Gandalf expertly skirted around her questions. Suspicion bubbled inside her and she began to wonder if he and the others knew more about her situation than they led her to believe.

She had given up on trying to keep space between herself and Berenor, her back hurting with each step the horse took. Her body still ached from the journey and was still not accustomed to activity of such travels. She leaned into his back with her head resting on his uninjured shoulder. She debated quietly in her head if she should ask him how he was, her nightmare plaguing her mind once more. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when he looked at her in response to her tighten embrace around his waist.

"Miss Andie" his gruff voice called out, gaining her attention.

"Hmm?" She answered, moving to rest her chin on his shoulder as her eyes flitted up to his face.

His steel grey eyes searched her for any discomfort, he found none. She took the opportunity to do the same, he looked as he always did, stern and serious.

"Are you feeling well?" He inquired, his attention back on the path before them.

"Mmhmm." She hummed in the affirmative, resting her head again, down on his shoulder to face him.

"Are you ok?" She asked timidly, almost in a whisper.

He glanced at her quickly, he could see something was troubling her. It dawned on him that she was concerned over his wellbeing, it was unexpected.

"Berenor?"

"Aye, I am well. You needn't worry. It's was a mere scratch." He answered, downplaying his injury.

"A scratch" She said disbelieving. "That was a lot of blood for a scratch."

He didn't answer, ignoring her comment. Her eyes dared to explore his face and she took in his facial features. His eyes where a lighter shade of grey than Idhrenor's and his hair far darker, reaching his shoulders. He had a straight nose and a well kept goatee. Sensing her wandering gaze, he rolled his shoulder in an attempt to divert her attention elsewhere.

"It's impolite to stare" he stated matter-of-factly.

"It's also impolite to lie." She countered, smiling gently at him.

Her smile widen at the sight of his eyebrow twitching, clearly she caught him off guard. She noticed the way the edge of his mouth turned upwards for a second only to return to the stoic expression he usually wore.

"I spoke no lie."

"Are you sure?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. _ **'Is this the same meek woman? Is still how she speaks with Idhrenor?'**_ He wondered.

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"No"

Her lips pulled into a straight line, displeased with his short answer. She began to wonder why he insisted she ride with him, sighing when she couldn't think of a good enough reason. They rarely spoke to each other besides the times where he was teaching her westron or other skills. She then thought of the argument she overheard and wondered if he meant to confront her about something. She racked her brain for any moment that she may have done something wrong. Something worth a confrontation from Berenor but she couldn't think of anything. She hated the uneasy feeling turning in her stomach and decided it was time to speak up.

"Are you mad at me?"

There was a pause. He gave her a sideways look before answering with a simple 'no.'

"Did I... Are you sure you're not mad?" She asked again, squinting at him.

"Do I have reason to be?"

She pondered briefly on her answer. _**Does he have a reason to be mad?.. Before the kidnapping, no? After? Yes. Yes, he did.'**_ She reasoned internally.

"I'm sorry for wandering off.. I wasn't thinking right."

"It was foolish of you to do so." He chided.

"You're not mad about that?" She asked, nervously.

"I was.. for a moment." He answered.

"And now?"

"I have come to realize I am at fault. Am I correct in assuming you overheard myself and my brothers arguing?"

"I didn't mean to but yes.." she admitted meekly.

"Then I am the reason you wandered off... Forgive me Miss Andie. I was distracted by my own misgivings and in turn have failed you as your guardian. You have my word, it will not happen again." He apologized sincerely.

"It's ok..." she said shyly.

"To keep my promise I will speak with you truthfully. I wish to know more about you should you allow me the opportunity."

"Uhh.. ok." She said unsure.

"I did not fully trust you. I had suspicions... perhaps you had ill intentions towards my brother. You are too familiar with him and I do not approve."

Listening to his impressions of her, she could feel her heart drop into the depths of her stomach. Her hunch was right, he didn't like her. She wasn't sure if she was understanding him correctly but she got the overall message.

"What do you mean I'm too familiar with Idhrenor?" She asked seriously.

"Do you fancy him?" He flat out questioned.

"Fancy?" She asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Yes. Are you interested in my brother?" He rephrased his questions.

"What?!" Andie exclaimed, mortified.

Berenor looked to her expectantly, awaiting her answer. "No, no, no." She stammered.

"We're friends." She explained rapidly.

"Friends.. Are you sure?" He asked with a side glance, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Are you joking?"

"Partly." He said nonchalantly.

She stared at him completely confused, he was joking.. but only half-joking. So what exactly was he joking about?

"What do you mean you don't approve?"

"My brother has a troubled past. I do not wish to see him suffer any more than he does now. I saw you as a threat." He said vaguely, being mindful of Gandalf's advisement of not mentioning information on travelers.

"Oh.." she said, still bewildered as to what he meant.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you or Remlas or Idhrenor. It wasn't my intention. I don't want to hurt Idhrenor... Honestly, I'm scared that you all will end up getting hurt because of me. You already got hurt.. I'm sorry Berenor. I really am." She said sincerely.

"You needn't apologize. I know you mean no harm. Last night has put much into perspective for me. It is I who has done you an injustice. I was quick to judge, I was a fool."

"So you trust me now?"

"Yes."

"Does this mean you approve of me?"

"Should I take that to mean you do fancy Idhrenor?"

"No, I— never mind." She said in a huff.

He chuckled lightly as she buried her face into his back. Now that he had more of an open mind towards her, he found her company to be enjoyable. Andie too found herself opening up more to Berenor. He wasn't so hard to talk to once you got past his gruffly grim ranger exterior.

"There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you." He said, returning to his grim self again.

"Yes?" She answered, peering up at him curiously.

"You placed yourself in danger far too many times last night." He admonished.

"I know..." she said dejectedly.

"I must also thank you for your actions. You showed great courage and saved my life. Where I had doubts there is none now. I underestimated you. You have my sword, I will protect you with my life." He spoke wholeheartedly, looking at her to convey his heartfelt promise.

She felt so tiny under his gaze. "Gosh, are you all this intense?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Idhrenor speak so alike. So serious and grumpy."

He scoffed. "I am not grumpy."

"Pfft! Sure." She laughed.

"I promised to protect you with my life and I am thanked by being made fun of." Berenor spoke in mock anger.

"No! I didn't mean—" She trailed off at the sight of a growing smirk on his face.

"Wait.. you're joking!?"

"I told you I am not a grump."

She stared at him dumbfounded only to smile widely at him."Thank you."

"Why do you thank me?"

"For giving me a chance."

* * *

The day passed by without a hitch, there was no sign of Rhys or any other threat to Andie. Even though it appeared to be safe, neither Gandalf nor the rangers lowered their guard. It mortified her greatly when both Idhrenor and Berenor insisted she be escorted for each bathroom break, both agreeing she shouldn't be left alone. She was grateful for their concern but in dire need of privacy. Her Westron lesson continued with Berenor that day. They practiced the entire day and she was glad for the distraction.

Soon it would be dark and all but Andie and Remlas remained at the camp, the two of them finishing setting up for the night. Remlas had insisted Idhrenor accompany Berenor as he hunted for food, saying he was the most skilled with a bow among them. He couldn't fool his brother though, Idhrenor seeing right through the compliment as a attempt to get him to smooth things out with Berenor. Remlas also intended to take the opportunity to have a heart to heart with Andie for there was much on his mind. She sat by the fire, staring into the flame absentmindedly as Remlas busied him around the camp. She didn't notice when he sat beside her until he nudged her with his elbow.

"Miss Andie?"

"Huh?" She answered.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

"Your Westron is improving." He complimented.

At this her smile grew. "Thank you. I'm happy I can talk to you all now."

"You've come a long way Miss Andie."

"Andie. Just call me Andie."

He nodded at her request. "Berenor told us of your courage. You saved his life and for that you have my gratitude."

Her smile faltered. She wasn't proud of hitting someone with a branch. She was horrified when Rhys fell to the ground. Her mind was so focused on saving Berenor that when she realized what she had done she was overwhelmed with emotions. She wasn't even sure if she had killed the man or just knocked him out. The thought of taking a life made her feel extremely sick and the thought of Berenor dying made her feel equally ill.

"Something troubles you" Remlas commented, sensing her discomfort.

"No... Yes." She sighed.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

She thought on his offer, people didn't usually ask to hear her out. She was so used to keeping everything pent up inside that she could help but hesitate at his offer. Back home it was hard for her to trust people with her thoughts. She was reminded of the instances where family and "friends" used what she told them in confidence against her. But did she have to worry about that with him? He had always been so kind and had never mistreated her. Idhrenor had told her many times that she could trust them all and she was decided, on Idhrenor word she believed she could trust him.

"You all keep thanking me.. but I don't feel like I should be thanked." She opened up, speaking just above a whisper.

"May I ask why?"

"I hurt a man." She said ashamed.

"You hurt a man who kidnapped you. One who may have harmed you if given the chance." He reminded her.

"He wasn't.. He didn't hurt me. He was careful.. it was weird."

"Weird?"

"He protected me from the other two men. I'm not saying he was a good guy. He kidnapped me.. but I hit him with a branch and he didn't.. he just fell. He wasn't moving. Oh gosh, did I kill him?" She asked him on the verge of tears.

The entire day she fought back hard the thoughts of her nightmare and the memory of the sound of the sickening thud when Rhys fell to the ground motionless. Both thoughts were heavy on her mind and anytime she allowed herself to reflect on either she ended up with the same conclusion each time, she was a horrible person. It had surprised Berenor with how talkative she was with him today, talking more than he'd ever seen her do with his brother. The reason behind it was simple; guilt, remorse, and fear all bottled up into one raging storm within her entire being.

"Lass, you have no reason to feel this way." He comforted, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

"But... I've never done that before. I was so scared and Berenor was in trouble. I just wanted to help him and now I've killed someone. How does that even work here? Am I in trouble? I feel so horrible." she vented, unable to finish her sentence.

"Andie, peace. You've killed no one. You're kidnapper is still alive, it is the reason why we've kept you so close at all times. You've done nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes. Do not shed any more tears my lady. You are safe now, you have my word. I will protect you with my life, if need be." He reassured her, his hand moving over to his heart as he bowed to her in vow.

She sniffled again, using her cloak to dry her face. "Berenor said the same thing to me earlier.."

"I would expect no less of my brother. You've impressed him greatly and that's no easy feat." He spoke with a smile.

"Brother? You're all related?"

"Aye, though not by blood. We are brothers nonetheless, inseparable." He explained.

"So brothers like close friends?"

"No. Our father's had fallen when we were young lads. It was Idhrenor's uncle who took us in as his own. We became his sons, a family bonded by choice and we have been by each other's side ever since. Where they go I will follow, forever, without regret and it is the same for them."

"Oh.. I'm sorry for your lost." She said, squeezing his hand in condolence.

He didn't pull away from her, instead he brought her hand up to his lips and lightly kiss the back of her hand. "No need for apologizes lass. It was a long time ago and I've made peace with my lost. "

' _ **He is nothing like Idhrenor or Berenor.'**_ She thought to herself, her cheeks turning a light hue of pink.

"Do you still feel horrible about your actions?"

"Yes, how can I not feel bad about that? I hit someone with a branch. He could've died.." She answered truthfully.

"Andie you are no criminal, that man is. You merely defended yourself and saved the life of another. You've done nothing wrong." He said with a small laugh.

"It's not funny." She shoved him playfully.

"I've never been in a fight before.. I've been trying not to think about it and I guess when you offered to talk, well it just all came out." She said gloomy.

"I see.. is there anything else troubling you? It helps to talk about things heavy on the mind." He offered, picking up on he sadden state.

Her gaze turned to the campfire, staring into the flames with tired eyes. "I dreamt of Berenor.."

"He's grown on you, hasn't he? He can be a bit of a grump but deep down he is a good man." Remlas commented.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "I've noticed."

"What happened in your dream?"

"I— I was reliving what happened in the forest... Berenor was fighting that man and I did nothing.. I was helpless.. useless.. and Berenor died." She spoke the final part in a whisper, fidgeting with her hands.

"Lass, it was but a dream. A manifestation of your fears. I may not know exactly what you may be feeling, being far from your world and home. I have no doubt that this is all very hard for you. It is understandable if you feel helpless or useless but you must know that you are more than your fears." He said, sympathetically.

"I hope it's not too bold of me to say but the woman I see before me is anything but helpless or useless. I do believe Berenor and I are now beginning to see exactly what Idhrenor has seen in you the moment he met you. Though it may take Berenor some time to be completely at ease with you." He spoke truthfully.

He was caught off guard by Andie's sudden embrace and unlike Idhrenor, he was quick to return the hug, laughing heartily as he did so. "Thank you Remlas."

"I only spoke the truth." He replied, retrieving a small object from his pocket when they pulled apart.

"Do you remember the day we left Bree? You and I were waiting at the Inn for the others?"

"Yes?" She answered, peaking at his hands with curiosity.

"You were watching a dwarf out in the courtyard.. he left you a token. I did not know what to think of it at the time. I worried it was a message and you were taking us all for fools... I know better now." He continued on, turning the wooden object in his hand.

"What is it?" She asked, scooting closer to him for a better look.

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, he did not mind and her curiosity was far too peaked for her to noticed their close proximity. He placed the object into her hand and watched her as she examined it.

"It's a..." she struggle for the name of the animal in Westron.

"Bear" he said, finishing her sentence.

"Bear?" She repeated after him.

"Aye, a carved figurine of the animal."

It was about the size of half her pinky and light brown in color. Every inch of the figurine was beautifully detailed, the craftsmanship superb. The curve of each angle was smooth and the features were so realistic.

"It's..oh what's the word.. _ **beautiful**_." She struggled before switching to English.

"What is it you mean to say?" He asked intrigued by her native tongue.

"You haven't taught me the way to say it yet.. it's what you call something that is umm.. good-looking? Uhh.. nice? Like the sunset." She explained.

"Beautiful" he said in Westron, understanding what she meant.

"You mean what a man would could a woman he loves, beautiful. This is how you say it in your language?" He asked thoughtfully, thinking on the word she spoke.

"Yes. _**Beautiful**_ in English."

"Eng-lish?" He repeated, sounding out the word.

"Mmhmm." She replied, continuing to admire the bear figurine.

"How was it again?"

"Beautiful?" She said in westron.

He grinned at her fluency with the new word. "Yes, but in the tongue of your world." She smiled softly at him, she was growing quite fond of the way they spoke.

" **Beautiful"** she spoke clearly in English.

" **Be-oo-ti-fuh-ul."** She sounded out phonetically for him.

"Be-oo-ti-ful" he said confidently.

"Yes! You got it!" She praised him, bouncing in her seat happily.

He smirked smugly at his small accomplishment, perhaps he would ask her to teach him more of her language. She handed him back the bear but he didn't accept it, shaking his head no as he refused the object. "It was meant for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I only held onto it because I was unsure of what it meant. It may very well be a coincidence but the bear suits you." He said, motioning to the figurine.

"It does?"

"Bears represent courage and strength, among many things... both characteristics you believe you fall short of. You are more than you fear Andie, do well to remember that."

He would be the third person to tell her to value herself more and now she had a momento to remind her of that. Thinking on all they had talked about, one question popped up in her mind.

"Remlas?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say Dwarf?"

* * *

His lips pressed tightly together in annoyance, his brother was getting on his nerves. Berenor wished to speak about Andie, and he was in no mood to talk. He walked up to his catch, a decent sized rabbit, and pulled his arrow out of the animal's limp body. This made two, he only needed one more before he could return to camp.

"Very well. You may ignore me all you want, I will speak regardless." Berenor said in a brusque tone.

He didn't wait for any acknowledgment and knew he would get none. "I am at fault for Andie's capture. I am sorry brother, I allowed my temper to get the best of me and I ask for your forgiveness."

Idhrenor stopped in his tracks. Were his ears deceiving him? It was common for both he and Berenor to argue constantly but it was rare for Berenor to admit he was wrong. Idhrenor stood in place, his back still facing his brother, waiting for him to continue. At the sight of Idhrenor lowering his bow to his side, Berenor took this mean he was listening.

"I am sorry for not allowing you to explain yourself, it was unbecoming of me. If you wish to tell me now I will listen with no judgment."

"You will not interrupt?"

"You have my word." He promised genuinely.

Straightening his posture, Idhrenor turned to face his brother, mirroring Berenor's stern expression. "I've already told you she does not remind me of Avaron or Rharon. You and Remlas... I am blessed to call you both my brothers, though I am not deserving of either of you. I cannot undo the past... it is my burden to live with. You and Remlas have tried to convince me to return to the life we once knew but I cannot."

Berenor listened quietly, his heart aching from hearing his brother speaking ill of himself. He clenched his fists in frustration but still he remained silent, he had given his word and he would keep it. Idhrenor sighed. It wasn't easy for him to express himself to Berenor but now he had the chance to speak his mind and he wouldn't waste it.

"I see myself in her.. you said she and I are nothing alike. You called her weak but where you see weakness, I see strength. She is like me, lost, and each day I watch her fight against hopelessness, fear, and doubt just to find her way back home. You think I do not miss Uncle? Our home? Our family? How am I suppose to face him or mother after what I've done?! I am lost Berenor. Home is lost to me and I can never return.. I do not wish that fate for Andie.."

"I've seen that same fear in her eyes before in my own, many years ago. The fear of being displaced, of losing everything. I've accepted my fate, there is nothing I can do to atone for their deaths but resigning myself to saving any many lives as I can is a start."

"This explains why you are so concern with her fate.. but I am curious to know if there is another reason." Berenor questioned carefully.

"I know not what you mean."

"Brother there is no need to hide anything from me. Where you go, I will follow, forever. It is the promise we each made to each other since we were lads."

"Speak plainly." He said, his patience wearing thin.

"Is there something between you and Andie?" Berenor blatantly asked.

"No." He answered curtly.

"You do not fancy her?" Berenor asked again.

"Why do you ask? Is it because you wish her to be your woman?"

Berenor raise a brow at Idhrenor's accusation, highly aware of the challenge in his question. He had touched a sensitive topic, if only Remlas were here to defuse the situation.

"Do you not hear yourself? Why do you not simply answer the question?"

"I can ask the same of you." He retorted.

Berenor pinched his nose in exasperation, "I do not wish to fight or argue Idhrenor."

"Then let us not speak of this anymore."

"Do you not trust me? Am I not your brother?"

Idhrenor turned away from Berenor, looking up to moonlit sky. "I feel more at peace around her than I have felt since that horrible day. She is different. Different than the others we have aided. Each person we've saved and help never show any concern for us. We are never thanked and avoided at all cost. For a long time I preferred it that way, being invisible. But now everything is different."

"Different? Different how?" Berenor questioned.

"I could care less if I never receive another thank you or appreciation from anyone we rescue ever again. It only matters that she sees me.. Too long have I felt asleep and gone. She has called me friend and I feel as if there is hope for me yet.." Idhrenor continued on.

"Idhrenor.." Berenor said, lost for words. His brother was falling for this traveler from another world and he was clueless to his own emotions.

"We are friends Berenor. That is all. You know me well, I have no interest beyond that. Can we be done with this talk?" Idhrenor said as he picked up his bow, searching for one last rabbit.

He took aim at a unsuspecting rabbit before releasing an arrow, skillfully meeting his mark. Berenor didn't speak a word, contemplating on all Idhrenor had said. His views on Andie had shifted, he no longer saw her as he did, but still he did not approve of their growing bond.

' _ **This can only end in heart break.'**_ He thought to himself, trailing behind Idhrenor as they made their way back to camp.

* * *

He sighed loudly, holding the back of his head tight, waiting for the throbbing headache to dissipate. There was no time for rest, he couldn't fail Cyril. The Wizard complicated things... the wizard.. Gandalf. He snorted at his predicament and how far he had fallen from the honorable solider he once was. He adjusted his position on the ground were he laid low, bringing a pair of binoculars up to his eye line, blending within the cover of the local plant life.

He scanned the campsite a good distance away, ready to seize any opportunity to steal her. He would have to resort to stealth and time was not on his side. It was clear where they were headed, Rivendell, the last place he felt like a decent person.

Sitting near the campfire, he could see his target conversing with one of her protectors. He turned up the magnification on his gear and took note that this was not the same man he fought a day before. He pulled away the binoculars from his eyes and groaned in pain. Tenderly rubbing the back of his head, he closed his eyes and flared his nostrils as he waited for his headache to lessen.

' _ **Woman got me good.'**_ He thought to himself.

It did him no good to push himself, it slower his rate of healing. It would take just one more day until he fully recovered, most wounds he obtained generally took two to three days to heal. The ring on his hand saw to it, a gift from Cyril, proof of their partnership and his commitment to returning them home. It had been 186 years since he joined Cyril's mission and each year was more miserable than the last.

He missed his wife, Luanne. He missed his daughters, Eliza and Lori. He couldn't remember the sound of their voices anymore and they no longer visited him in his dreams. It was Cyril's promise that kept him sane but most days he felt like he was hanging on by a thread. Cyril assured him they were close this time. He didn't fully understand how bringing Cyril's dead wife to Middle Earth guaranteed their passage back home and he had his doubts. It wouldn't be the first time he was used or taken advantaged by him and like a fool he always returned. How could he walk away? All he had gone through would then have been for nothing.

' _ **Focus!'**_

Looking through the binoculars again, he saw two other men joining his target near the fire. He continued to look on, searching for habits or openings he could exploit, when he saw one of the men guiding her away from the other two. He scoffed, this was not her so called _husband_. Watching the group closely, he found the man who would've lost his life if _Alice_ didn't interfere. He was skinning some small critters, preparing food it seemed. Rhys noticed how this man would glance in _Alice's_ direction constantly and sometimes his gaze would linger.

' _ **Did I grab the wrong woman?'**_ He wondered.

' _ **No. She matches the photo.'**_

Looking to _Alice_ once more he saw her being cared for by the one of her guards. Her foot was in his lap as he cleaned and bandaged it.

' _ **She's injured.'**_ He noted.

' _ **She trusts them.. him especially.'**_

The snapping of a twig caught his attention and he stilled immediately, becoming like stone on the ground. A few feet away stood Gandalf, his old friend. They were enemies now, he supposed, though he was still quite fond of the wizard. Gandalf stood tall, his head turning slowly as he canvassed the area. His heart nearly stopped when Gandalf's eyes stayed on the bush he was hiding in. His intense stare amplified the thumping of his heartbeat drumming in his ears. He didn't want to fight his old friend, he had every intention of stealing _Alice_ away right from under their noses, avoiding battle all together. He had no quarrel with them, he just wanted to go home.

The wizard muttered something under his breath, perhaps a spell? Rhys would have to be patient, he was no ordinary foe. Gandalf pulled out a pipe and lit it with his finger, enjoying a moment for a smoke. A few minutes later a small moth landed on top his staff and Rhys watched with intrigue as Gandalf whispered closely to the tiny insect. When it flew off into the night Gandalf departed to join the others by the fire. It was then that Rhys silently released the breath he was holding in.

"Luanne.. what am I going to do.." He whispered, another round of throbbing pain settling in.

This was all just a means to the end, all to be reunited with his love and his girls. Alice or not, Cyril wanted her and that meant she had no choice. She too was a means to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. It took me awhile to write this one but I did figure out some things for future chapters. Just a friendly reminder the pairing for this story is not set yet, even with the direction I choose to go with Idhrenor. There was so much I wanted to include in this chapter but I decided to leave somethings for the next chapter. I don't think I'll be able to post the next chapter before New Years but I will definitely try :)
> 
> I hope I've answered some of your questions. Was Bifur's gift what you expected? Do you have any thoughts on her heart to heart conversations with all three rangers? What about Rhys? Thoughts on the chapter in general?
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien except my OCs and the unrecognizable parts of the plot.


End file.
